Young Love
by MrsAldous
Summary: OK I know I said it real-life but isn't anymore got asked to change it to they names in Camp Rock so it now a Naitlyn story sorry guys changed the chapter 1 but not alot lol! Basically no one knows Naitlyn secret.
1. Chapter 1

**OK, I got caught and reported so I'm sorry guys if you really enjoyed it so I've changed it to the names in camp rock but kept they ages but not changed it so make it feel like it real-life. **

**So good luck on reading!!!**

**I do not own any of them so yeah pretty sad really lol!!!! ENJOY **

**Young Love **

They were all tired out from there day, all sitting down in the sun enjoying talking, laughing and joking about. The music director had told them to be proud of themselves for working hard.

It was really stressful for Caitlyn Geller and Nate Gray and the others that were still at school to work on the film and school work. Not only that but they had other work as well which was pretty stressful. But what no one knew is that Caitlyn and Nate had a secret relationship going on.

Caitlyn didn't want anyone knowing that she was dating Nate. But pretty much everyone knew they were together because they always sat next to each other while doing school work, having lunch and when Caitlyn wasn't shooting parts in the film she would be with Nate somewhere.

So while everyone relaxes, Caitlyn and Nate had gone off and the music director, Brown had asked where Caitlyn and Nate were.

"Where are Caitlyn and Nate?" Brown asked Shane and Jason.

"Err.....not sure" Shane Gray answered.

"Probably making out somewhere" Jason Gray joked giving Mitchie Torres a high five.

"Not funny Jason" Brown replied. "I don't want them two getting to distracted from work"

Jason rolled his eyes. "He a 16 year old boy and she a 15 year old girl, teenagers are always falling in love at this age" Jason replied.

"Right" Brown responded walking off.

"You really think they are somewhere making out?" Shane questioned his brother Jason.

"Listen, it not hard to work out when Nate not around Caitlyn never around but when Nate is around Caitlyn is around" Jason answered.

"He has a point" Tess Tyler replied. "I mean I've never seen Caitlyn around when Nate not around"

"Well I'm not saying anything I mean would Nate really date a 15 year?" Shane asked.

"Hello, he only a year older than her" Jason said.

"Hmm....well I'm not saying anything because first of all it none of our business what Nate gets up to in his love life, I mean he kept Miley Cyrus in the dark for quite some time" Shane replied. "And I now can see why he kept her in the dark"

"Well them two can't hide forever" Mitchie said looking up from her notepad.

"Demi, please tell me you're not doing school work are you?" Ella Jayson asked.

"I'm falling behind in History" Mitchie answered.

"Oooooooo, someone in trouble" Tess replied.

Meanwhile, Caitlyn and Nate were sitting in the Ice-Cream shop waiting for they ice-cream. Caitlyn had sat down and Nate had joined her.

"So how your schools work doing?" Caitlyn asked.

"Well I'm falling behind in Math but I'll catch up with are math teacher on it" Nate answered. "And how yours going?"

"Oh I'm update to date with everything" Caitlyn replied.

Nate looked at Caitlyn and smiled. "What you smiling at?" Caitlyn questioned.

"You, I'm just so lucky to have you" Nate responded.

"So did you like my music video for Dancing in the Moonlight?" Caitlyn asked trying not to blush at what Nate has just said.

"Yeah, I was there remember?" Nate answered.

Caitlyn let out a laugh and the ice-cream was brought over to them. Nate looked at Caitlyn again and kept his eyes on her.

"Nate stop staring at me" Caitlyn responded.

"Why am I not allow to?" Nick questioned.

"No not without my permission" Caitlyn answered.

Nate kissed Caitlyn on the lips and she kissed him back and they broke apart. Caitlyn blushed and smiled at Nick. "You have my permission" Caitlyn said kissing Nate.

Nate phone went off and he got it out of his pocket and looked at the caller id and it was Shane. Nate looked at Caitlyn and she rolled her eyes and Nate answered it.

"What do you want Shane?" Nate asked.

"_Dude, where are you?" _

"I'm having ice-cream with Caitlyn" Nate answered.

"_Oh I see, well be back in an hour OK?" _

"OK bye" Nate said hanging up and looking at Caitlyn.

"We should go back" Caitlyn replied.

"OK, let's go" Nate responded.

Caitlyn and Nate got up and walked out. They laughed and joked about on the way back and when they got there Brown (The music director) looked at them with confusion written all over his face.

"Where have you two been?" Brown asked walking over to them.

"We went to grab some ice-cream" Caitlyn answered laughing along with Nate.

"Well I guess Kevin was wrong" Brown said.

"Why? What did he say?" Nate questioned.

"Oh he under the impression you two were making out somewhere" Brown replied.

Caitlyn and Nick went silent and Brown walked away from them and Caitlyn and Nate went to find the others sitting on the benches throwing stones in the lake.

"What are you guys doing?" Caitlyn asked.

"Seeing who can throw the stone furthest" Shane answered. "Did you two enjoy your ice-cream?"

"Yes we did thank you" Nate replied. "Until you phoned me"

"Oh I'm touched" Shane responded. "I'm just being a big brother"

"Well could you be a big brother for Jason" Nate pointed at.

"Yeah but he was around, you weren't and you never told us you two were going off" Shane said.

Nate rolled his eyes and sat down next to Caitlyn who looked at him and then Shane who turned to face Mitchie and the others and then Caitlyn turned her head back to Nate and whispered and Nate nodded and they both stood up and walked away from them.

"HEY" Shane yelled. "Where you two going now?"

Nate and Caitlyn carried on walking, laughing silently to themselves and at ignoring Shane question.

**OK, so no one knows Nate and Caitlyn Geller are dating but they will find out later on I promise lol!!!**

**Please Review I need to know if you people like it lol! **

**Love AlysonStonerNickJonasFan x **

**To Authors, it the same as my first chapter but I replaced it with changing they names so there you go thanks for the reviews guys and warning me :) x **


	2. Chapter 2

**When Are We Revealing? **

The next day, Caitlyn walked into school seeing Mitchie, Ella, Tess, Peggy, Lola and Sander already there doing school work.

"Hey guys" Caitlyn replied.

"Oh hi Caity, you OK?" Tess asked.

"Yeah, what are you doing here early?" Caitlyn questioned Tess giving her a hug.

"Mom told me to get up she got a letter saying I'm falling behind in English" Tess answered.

"Wow you guys are falling behind" Caitlyn said getting a drink and then sitting down.

"See I wouldn't fall behind if I could get a bit of help" Tess moans.

"Tess, you do not need help" Jade said who is their teacher for the set.

Tess rolled her eyes and looked at her book and Caitlyn phone went off and they all moan at her and Caitlyn got her phone and it was Nate and she ignored it. Half an hour later Jason, Nate and Shane came in.

"Why are you late Nate?" Jade asked.

"He wouldn't get up" Shane answered.

Nate sat down next to his girlfriend Caitlyn and she looked at him and smiled. "Well Mr. Gray, you need to do that English coursework" Jade pointed out.

"I thought I finished it" Nate replied.

"Well if you have then hand it in and I'll mark it" Jade responded.

Nate stood up and gave it to Jade and sat back down next to Caitlyn. Jade had marked it and gave it back to Nate.

"You need to check paragraph 4" Jade said.

Nate sighed and got the work out and Caitlyn let out a little giggle. "You know I think she distracted Nate from his work" Shane pointed at Caitlyn.

"I do not, I get all my work done don't I?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yeah but Nate doesn't" Shane answered.

"That because he spends all his time messing around" Tess replied.

"Tess, get on with your work" Jade responded. "Shane and Jason if you are going to stay please be quiet"

Shane and Jason sat down between Nate and Caitlyn. "That way you can't get distracted" Jason replied eating a doughnut.

Nate rolls his eyes and looks at his work. After two hours, Caitlyn and Nate were still working and Tess was talking to everyone.

"You know what I hate school, the only thing I like about school is hanging with you guys" Tess said putting her book down and getting a glass of water.

Nate was staring at Caitlyn who wasn't looking at him, she was doing her work and Shane and Jason snapped Nate out of it. Caitlyn jumped and looked at the guys.

"Guys, why are you here?" Caitlyn asked. "I'm trying to get my History work done here and you're messing around"

"Well Nate is getting distracted by you" Jason answered sitting down next to her. "Can't you move over by Mitchie or Ella?"

"No I like sitting here" Caitlyn argued.

"Well then you can move seat Nate" Shane suggested.

"Why? I'm doing my work" Nate replied.

"No you're not" Jason responded. "You were giving this work two hours ago and still haven't finished it so move"

Caitlyn packed up all her stuff and got up and walked over to where Mitchie, Ella and Peggy were and sat down. Jason and Shane looked at Nate and nodded and Nate rolled his eyes.

Jade and Brown came in and looked at them all and noticed Caitlyn had moved seats.

"Right guys, take a break by I need you back here by 2pm" Jade replied.

Tess jumped up straight away. "I need to get some air" Tess burst out leaving straight away.

Mitchie, Ella, Peggy, Caitlyn, Nate, Shane, Jason, Barron, Sander and Andy all left the classroom and went to the lunch room and sat down with Tess who was enjoying her freedom.

"You really hate school don't you?" Peggy asked.

"Yes it does my head it when I can't focus for a good two hours" Tess answered.

"Yeah but we have to do it" Mitchie replied.

"Yeah someone over here needs to" Jason responded looking at Nate.

An hour later.....

Nate and Caitlyn had left the lunch room together and sat down by the lake and Nate looked at Caitlyn who was smiling at him.

"What are you looking at Gray?" Caitlyn asked.

"You" Nate answered.

Caitlyn giggled and Nate got closer to Caitlyn and kissed her on the lips fully and put his arms around her waist. Caitlyn continued to kiss Nate on the lips and then they heard people coming and got away from each other and saw Jason, Ella, Shane and Tess coming. Caitlyn and Nate looked at each other and started whispering.

"You know we should really tell them what's going on between us" Nate whispered.

"What? Are you mad?" Caitlyn asked quietly. "We can't tell them"

"Fine we won't I'm just saying it would be nice because then we can be together more" Nate answered quietly.

"Nate, were always together" Caitlyn whispered. "Were always hanging out at lunch, in the classroom, at my house, at the park, whenever we go out you're always with me, were like unbreakable"

"Yeah but it a secret" Nate muttered to Caitlyn.

"Yeah and I like it that way" Caitlyn said quietly.

"Yeah I have too but I just think maybe we should just tell them" Nate whispered.

"No Nate, we can't tell anyone not yet anyway" Caitlyn replied getting up.

Nate stood up with her and Caitlyn looked at him. "Listen why don't you come to my house later on and we talk about revealing are relationship" Caitlyn let out.

"OK, I'll be there normal time" Nate said hugging her.

Jason, Shane, Ella and Tess all saw it but couldn't catch what they were saying to each other. Later on at Caitlyn house she was writing things down on the list and Nate came in the back door and Caitlyn looked up at him and smiled.

"Hello" Caitlyn replied staying where she was sat with her pen and pad.

"Hello gorgeous" Nate said kissing Caitlyn on the lips and putting his arms around her waist. "What are you doing?"

"Making a list for my mom to get what I need from the shops" Caitlyn answered.

"Oh so you need eyeliner, foundation, powder, chocolate...." Nate was saying and Caitlyn started laughing and took her pad off him. "Hey I was getting to the interesting part of the list"

"But the interesting part is here" Caitlyn whispered kissing Nate on the lips. "Anyway were here to talk about our relationship"

Nate sighed out and Mrs. Geller had come in the kitchen. "Oh hello Nate Caitlyn, have you done your shopping list?"

"Yes here you go" Caitlyn answered giving it to her.

"OK, I'll see you later" Mrs. Geller replied kissing Caitlyn on the forehead and leaving.

Caitlyn looked at Nate and he kissed her on the lips. They went upstairs to her room and sat on her bed making out with each other and they sat up talking about their relationship.

"Nate, do you really think were ready to tell everyone?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yes but I can tell you're not so I'm not going to say anything until you're ready" Nate answered kissing Caitlyn neck.

"Nate, it not that I'm not ready" Caitlyn said. "It just I'm scared if we tell everyone they going to try and break us up"

"I wouldn't let that happen Caity and you know that very well" Nate replied.

"That sweet of you Nate but I can see it happening" Caitlyn responded.

"Well we can't keep our relationship in the dark forever you know" Nate let out.

"Yeah I know but...." Caitlyn was cut off.

"No buts Caity, it won't happen" Nate replied.

"Will you let me finish my sentence?" Caitlyn asked.

"No because I know what it going to be" Nate answered. "And I don't want to hear it"

"OK, if you really think were ready to reveal then when shall we do it?" Caitlyn questioned.

"At the Music Awards that happening tomorrow" Nate responded. "You're going to come with me, Shane and Jason"

"What?" Caitlyn burst out. "No way you're ex girlfriends will be there and I know what they are going to be like"

"Well I'm not scared of them" Nate said.

"I'm not either but tomorrow at the music awards that going to hit the papers big time that we kept our relationship a secret for a year" Caitlyn replied.

"So are you coming?" Nate asked.

Caitlyn nodded. "Yes, we got to do it sometime might as well be now" Caitlyn answered kissing Nate on the lips.

**OK, I know it only the second chapter and I'm finding it hard as I've had to change it lol. **

**Please review and tell me what you think. **

**Love Ya all AlysonStonerNickJonasFan x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Music Award Show **

Caitlyn woke up the next morning, feeling really sick about things right now because the conversation her and Nate had last night she was worried what people would think of her.

Caitlyn was sitting in her kitchen with a glass of orange juice and two pieces of toast that were buttered for her.

"Honey, are you OK?" Mrs. Geller asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" Caitlyn lied.

"Are scared about tonight?" Mrs. Geller questioned.

"Yeah" Caitlyn answered. "I mean it just so scary; I'm not saying I'm not ready because I am ready I just don't want my life to be so complicated"

"It won't be sweetie trust me when I went to one of your dad shows and revealed our relationship, it was the best thing I could have done because if hadn't told anyone we wouldn't have had you" Mrs. Geller replied.

"But did you ever regret it at times?" Caitlyn asked.

"No way" Mrs. Geller answered. "I loved it after knew"

Caitlyn smiled weakly and stood up and put her jacket on. "Better go, don't want to be late" Caitlyn said.

"OK, well good luck if I don't see you later" Mrs. Geller replied.

"OK bye mom" Caitlyn responded leaving the house.

When she got to the set and into her classroom, she said her normal things to people and gave Tess a hug and sat down. Nate, Jason and Shane had come in and sat down.

"Hey" Shane said.

Caitlyn didn't bother looking up but she had her headphones in and everyone looked at her and Jason pulled her headphones out and she looked up at them.

"Hey guys" Caitlyn replied putting her headphones back in.

Later on at lunch, Caitlyn sat alone with Nate and they were whispering. "I spoke to your mom this morning, she said you're really scared" Nate whispered.

"How do you expect me to feel Nate?" Caitlyn asked. "Excited?"

"No to be honest I'm feeling quite nervous and scared myself" Nate answered. "But just remember Caity, I love you and will never ever leave you"

Caitlyn smiles and looks at the others who were looking confused. "I wonder what they talking about" Jason whispered to Shane.

"Probably nothing" Shane replied.

Caitlyn and Nate had got up and left the room and sat down by the lake under the trees and Nate had Caitlyn in his arms and kissed her with passion and Caitlyn sighed.

"Stop worrying" Nate whispered. "People will love you, Shane and Jason love you, Mitchie, Tess, Peggy and Ella love you, the boys love you what have you got to lose?"

"Don't know" Caitlyn answered.

Later on Caitlyn had got ready and Mrs. Geller had helped her with the make-up and hair. Caitlyn had worn a purple dress and her hair down straightens and her mom put her make-up on lightly. Then at half 6 the doorbell rang and Mrs. Geller answered it and saw Nate, Shane and Jason standing there with a limo waiting outside.

"She just coming Nate, I should warn you you're a lucky guy to have her" Mrs. Geller replied looking up at the stairs and saw Caitlyn coming down and Nate, Shane and Jason mouth fell open.

"Oh……" Jason let out.

"My……" Shane struggled to get out.

"God" Nate burst out.

Mrs. Geller smiled and Caitlyn walked up to the front door and smiled.

"You look……great" Shane struggled to find the words again.

"She looks more than great……you look amazing" Jason burst out.

Nate looked at Caitlyn with a smiled. "We should get going" Shane said breaking Caitlyn and Nate eye contacts. They all got into the limo and Caitlyn sat in the middle of Jason and Nate. "Remind me, why is Caitlyn coming tonight?" Shane asked.

"You're find out soon when we get there" Nate answered looking at Caitlyn.

"Caitlyn, can you tell us?" Jason questioned.

Caitlyn shakes her head. "No" Caitlyn replied.

When they got there, Shane and Jason looked at Nate and Caitlyn. "Oh please tell us what's going on?" Shane and Jason begged.

The limo door opens and Nate gets out and Caitlyn follows and then Shane and then Jason and everyone were screaming at them. Nate took Caitlyn hand and smiled at her. "Were going to be fine" Nate whispered into Caitlyn ear.

Shane and Jason noticed the hand holding and soon realized what was going to happen. The press was taking pictures and Jason and Shane were not impressed how Nate and Caitlyn were revealing there an item.

Inside, they all sat down and Shane and Jason were whispering at Nate and Caitlyn. "Are you two stupid or what?" Jason asked quietly.

"No" Nate answered.

"Oh great here comes Miley" Shane sighed out.

Miley Cyrus was making her way over to the Connect 3 table and looked at them all and then Caitlyn. "Hi Nate, Jason and Shane" Miley said.

"Hey Miley" Shane replied. "How are you?"

"I'm fine thank you; I'm sorry how rude I don't believe we met" Miley answered turning her face to Caitlyn.

"Miley, this is Caitlyn Geller" Nate replied. "Caity, this is Miley"

"I gathered that" Caitlyn responded.

"So what is she doing here?" Miley asked.

"Nice to meet you too" Caitlyn muttered.

"Miley just go and sit with your crew and we won't have a problem" Nate let out.

"Awww……got a new girlfriend well I'll give you some advice girl, don't trust him with any other girl after tonight" Miley replied to Caitlyn.

Miley had walked away and Nate looked at Caitlyn who had folded her arms and smiled weakly at Nate. Later on……in front of the press Nate had started whispering to Caitlyn.

"Are you OK?" Nate asked quietly in her ears.

"Yeah" Caitlyn answered.

"I love you" Nate whispered.

"I love you too" Caitlyn replied quietly.

Nate kissed Caitlyn on the lips and Shane and Jason were shocked and covered their eyes when they broke apart and hugged each other. Later on in the limo……Nate and Caitlyn were in each other arms and Caitlyn was laughing at whatever Nate was whispering in her ear.

Jason and Shane had sat there watching them both be all loving up towards each other.

"Um……excuse me?" Shane said. "Care to explain what the hell was going on tonight?"

"Err………You saw what was going on out there" Nate answered.

"When did we ever get a say in this?" Jason asked.

"Listen, I and Caity have been dating for a year and half now it was about time we revealed" Nate argued.

"You know you two are clever" Shane said.

When they reached Caitlyn house, Nate walked her to the door and she turned around and face Nate who was smiling at her.

"I can see Shane not happy about it" Caitlyn replied.

"It doesn't matter, he'll come around it" Nate responded.

"I knew this was a bad idea" Caitlyn sighed out sitting on the bench that was outside her house and Nate sat with her.

"Well, I don't regret it" Nate let out.

"I don't either but I just wished we had told the others so they were aware of it being revealed" Caitlyn responded.

"Well it done now Miss Geller, we don't have to hide our relationship" Nate said kissing Caitlyn on the lips.

"I guess that one good thing we get out of it" Caitlyn replied hugging Nate.

Caitlyn and Nate went to Caitlyn bedroom and sat on her bed and made out for about half an hour, Nate hands were all over Caitlyn before Caitlyn could react but Caitlyn ran her fingers through Nate curly hair and pulled him on top of her. Caitlyn felt Nate undoing Caitlyn dressed and Caitlyn took Nate shirt off but then Caitlyn remembered the ring on his finger and stopped Nate.

"Nate stop" Caitlyn let out pushing him off her.

Nate looked confused and Caitlyn sat up. "The promise Nate" Caitlyn whispered.

"Oh dam I forgot about that" Nate replied.

Lucky enough Caitlyn still had her dress on but it was undone but Nate was topless and Caitlyn wanted Nate so bad but didn't want him to break the promise. Nate kissed Caitlyn again and met with Caitlyn hands and Nate started kissing Caitlyn neck and she let out a little moan and Nate laughed and met up with Caitlyn lips again.

"I……" Nate began to say continuing to kiss Caitlyn soft lips. "Love you"

Caitlyn smiled and continued to kiss Nate and broke it off. "I love you too"

Nate and Caitlyn continued………

**OK, here your chapter lol!!!! **

**Thanks for the reviews and keep reviewing I do like to hear people enjoying it lol!!!!**

**To xoxoemily – um yes, I had to changed it I got caught and broke the rules my bad lol but it now a Naitlyn but it is still real-life just I'm using the characters name not they real-names if you get me lol anyway thanks for the reviews and I'm sorry if I have confused you.**

**To Ms. NickJ – yeah it suck I know I had to change it I got caught lol funny story lol but thanks for the reviews. **

**I promise to all you Naitlyn fans you won't be disappointed I'm not planning on getting Caitlyn to have affair or anything lol. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Breaking the Promise **

Nate Gray woke up hearing his girlfriend sleeping peacefully next to him. Nate had noticed he had his arms around her waist holding her close to him. He had also notices they were wearing no clothes and started to panic if he and her had done it last night. Nate slowly removed his arms and got out of the bed grabbing all his clothes and putting them on and Caitlyn had woken up when she heard a loud bang fall onto the floor and saw Nate picking it up.

"Nate....." Caitlyn struggled to get out.

Nate stood up and looked at her and she opens her eyes a bit wider and sat up a little bit. "Caitlyn......" Nate said quietly.

"Nate, what are you doing here?" Caitlyn asked.

"To be honest I don't know, I can't even remember what happened last night" Nate answered.

Caitlyn sat up and looked under covers and notices she was only wearing her knickers and bra and swallowed hard. "Nate, you don't think...." Caitlyn began to say.

Nate sighed. "I hope not, I have a promise ring on Caity" Nate burst out.

Caitlyn got up and grabbed Nate shoulder. "I feel sick" Caitlyn whispered.

"Caity...." Nate said quietly.

Caitlyn ran out of the door and into the bathroom being sick. Nate heard Mrs. Geller getting up and she saw Nate coming out of Caitlyn bedroom.

"Nate....dear what are you doing here?" Mrs. Geller asked seeing Caitlyn come out of the toilet wiping her mouth with tissue and only seeing her in her underwear and then looked at Nate. "Oh please don't tell you broke your promise Nate"

"We can't remember" Nate answered.

"Right, Nate you need to go home and freshen up and Caitlyn you get some clothes on you got school" Mrs. Geller said firmly.

Nate looked at Caitlyn and smiled at her. "I'll see you at school" Nate replied going down the stairs.

Caitlyn went into her room and got change and then went downstairs and saw her mom on the phone. "I need to make a doctor appointment for my daughter" Mrs. Geller responded. "Yes.....it Caitlyn Geller"

Caitlyn stood there in front of her mother looking at her with a weird expression. Then she hung up and looked at Caitlyn.

"You got a doctor appointment this Friday at 4" Mrs. Geller let out.

"Why?" Caitlyn asked.

"Because we don't know if you and Nate had just broke the promise and if you have you didn't use protection" Mrs. Geller answered walking towards the stairs and going up them.

Caitlyn grabbed her stuff and went to the set and saw Shane, Jason and Nate arguing. Caitlyn figured he didn't go straight home. Caitlyn walked up to them and they looked at her.

"Caitlyn...." Jason said.

"Hey, what's going on?" Caitlyn questioned.

"Were trying to find out where Nate stay the night" Jason answered.

"He stayed at mine, in the spare bedroom" Caitlyn lied.

"Oh I see covering for him" Shane burst out.

"No really he did" Caitlyn lied again. "We got proof"

"I stayed with Caitlyn" Nate replied.

"You mean you slept with Caitlyn and broke your promise" Shane responded. "Wow you two are such a great couple already slept together"

Shane walked off with Jason and Nate turned to face Caitlyn and he kissed her on the forehead. "My mom made me a doctor appointment this Friday" Caitlyn said. "So were find out soon enough if we have done anything"

Nate nodded. "Sorry if you thought I was being a bit funny earlier, it just I'm not use to waking up with girls next to me" Nate let out.

"It's OK really Nate" Caitlyn replied.

"Shall we?" Nate asked.

Caitlyn nodded and took Nate hand and they walked into the school set and sat down next to each other. The others haven't bothered to look up at them and get distracted from their work. At lunchtime, they all started questioning them. Caitlyn covered her face with her hands and Nate sat there listening to them all go on and on and on about the whole secret.

"You know guys last night were bang out of order" Shane said.

"No it wasn't, we been in a relationship for a year and half now" Nate argued. "I didn't think it was right hiding it anymore"

"Yeah and you never returned home last night because you slept with Caitlyn" Shane burst out.

"No he didn't he was in the spare room, how many times do I have to tell you?" Caitlyn asked getting stressed out.

"Most likely story Cait" Shane answered. "You're covering for him, well I hope you two had fun last night because it the last time we trust you two alone"

Shane got up and left the room. Caitlyn leaned on Nate shoulder and he held her hand. Caitlyn got up and ran to the bathroom to be sick again.

It came to Friday afternoon and Caitlyn had arrived at the doctors with Nate and she sat nervously in the waiting room holding Nate hand. He had squeezed it for support and then the doctor called her in and let go of Nate hand and before they went in Nate kisses Caitlyn and whispered. "I love you no matter what happens"

"I love you too" Caitlyn said going into the room.

Caitlyn and Nate had come out an hour later and Caitlyn was shocked and they had both gone back to the set and the others were sitting outside with Mrs. Geller and Brown. Nate and Caitlyn came over to them all and Mrs. Geller hugged Caitlyn.

"Well what happened?" Mrs. Geller asked.

"Looks like you guys have just seen a ghost" Shane burst out eating his ice-cream. "You idiot, you broke the promise, now she pregnant"

"How do know what wrong?" Caitlyn questioned in a confused face.

"Because both of your faces are puzzles" Jason answered.

Caitlyn let out a sigh and sat down. Nate sat down next to her. "What are you going to do?" Mrs. Geller asked.

Caitlyn didn't say anything; she didn't want to say anything. She doesn't want to think about it she doesn't want to make this look like a mistake. She realised she ruined Nate promise and this baby would ruin big time.

Nate couldn't find the words, he was looking for. He doesn't want this to be a mistake. He couldn't even bring himself to say the word, but all he knows that is he broke his promise and he probably ruined Caitlyn dreams.

Nate and Caitlyn were both down in deep thoughts and couldn't even look at each other. Nate and Caitlyn had left a big mark and the baby was the mark.

"Guys...." Mitchie said.

"Oh great, deep in thoughts" Shane muttered.

"Well it going to be shocking for them, Shane, Caitlyn only 15 years old and Nate he 16 years old" Mitchie argues. "Caitlyn can't even raise a child, even can Nate"

"Well should have thought about it before breaking promises, mom going to kill him, I can't even begin with dad" Shane replied.

"I'm not going to tell them" Nate let out.

Caitlyn looked at Nate in shock. "What?" Caitlyn asked.

"Nate, no you have to tell them" Shane let out. "Face up to your mistakes and be a man and tell mom and dad"

"No I don't tell mom and dad" Nate replied.

Caitlyn looked away and stood up. "You know what Nate, just keep away from me yeah, if you don't tell your parents then I clearly get the message you don't want nothing more to do with it" Caitlyn burst out leaving in tears.

"Caity....." Nate calls out.

Caitlyn had disappeared before Nate could go after her. "Well done" Shane said walking away from him.

"Nate...." Mitchie began to say.

Nate had left after Caitlyn and caught up with her. "Caity" Nate burst out grabbing her arm.

"GET OFF ME" Caitlyn yells pushing Nate off her.

"You don't understand Caity, if I tell them that it for me" Nate cried out.

"I don't care, you should have thought about it before doing me over" Caitlyn cried.

Nate and Caitlyn were making a scene and Nate had noticed the press had noticed him. "Caity....." Nate let out.

Caitlyn looked around and saw the press. "Following us already" Caitlyn said. "None of this would have happened if you hadn't taken me to the show last night" Caitlyn had said that in tears.

Nate walks up closer to Caitlyn and hugs her who cries more onto his shoulder and Nate whispers. "Were get through this" Nate whispered. "I promise"

**OK, they not splitting up I promise you that but Nate did break his promise and it broke everyone heart. **

**Thanks for the reviews, keep reviewing and to Ms. NickJ, don't worry I won't upset you anymore than you are because you really shouldn't give up on love. **

**Love To You All AlysonStonerNickJonasFan x x x x**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Month **

Nate and Caitlyn had decided not to tell the press until they told Nate parents. Nate doesn't want his parents to feel he scared of them, which he is. But Shane and Jason were finding it hard to keep it quiet and trying to get Nate to come clean to their mom and dad about Caitlyn pregnancy.

One afternoon, Caitlyn and Nate went back to his house and they went to the kitchen and Caitlyn had helped herself to the fridge and Nate saw her making herself a sandwich and he laughed slightly to himself and walked over to Caitlyn and kissed her deeply on the lips.

"Are you OK?" Nate asked.

"Yeah, did you want a sandwich?" Caitlyn questioned kissing him back.

"No thanks" Nate answered.

Caitlyn smiled and kissed Nate and then she sat at his table and ate her sandwich and Nate got himself and Caitlyn a drink and Shane, Jason, Sander and Barron came in and saw the two.

"She eating our food already" Shane said sitting next to her.

"Hey, I did offer him a sandwich" Caitlyn replied with food in her mouth.

"Eat with your mouth closed" Shane let out in a disgusted way.

Then half an hour later, Caitlyn was eating a bucket of ice-cream and Mrs. Gray had come home and straight into the kitchen and saw Nate, Shane, Jason, Sander, Caitlyn and Barron sitting or either standing.

"What are you all up to?" Mrs. Gray asked.

"Caitlyn stealing our food" Shane answered.

"Lucky I went shopping" Mrs. Gray replied.

Mrs. Gray took one shot at Caitlyn and noticed she putting on weight and Mrs. Gray decided to comment on it.

"Cait dear, don't you watch what you eat?" Mrs. Gray questioned.

Nate, Shane, Jason, Sander and Barron were all shocked at what Mrs. Gray had just asked her and Caitlyn looks at her like she wasn't really bothered.

"No" Caitlyn let out eating the ice-cream.

"What so you would rather put weight on and then find it hard to lose?" Mrs. Gray asked putting her shopping away.

"Oh I won't find it hard I'm always running around doing crazy things in my house" Caitlyn answered.

"I think I like Miley better" Mrs. Gray muttered and Nate heard it.

"Mom...." Nate said giving her a glare.

Mrs. Gray smiled at them all and Caitlyn stood up and looked confused.

"Are you OK Caity?" Shane asked.

"Err.....yeah" Caitlyn let out putting the bucket of ice-cream in the plant and then sat back down.

Mrs. Gray was shocked and found Caitlyn behaviour really odd. "Caitlyn....you can't just dump it there" Mrs. Gray burst out.

"It's OK mom I've got it" Nate said taking the bucket of ice-cream and asking Caitlyn. "What did you do with the lid?"

"I threw it away" Caitlyn replied.

Nate nodded and put the spoon in the sink and throwing the bucket away and Mrs. Gray shakes her head. Shane, Jason, Barron and Sander were all giving glare at Nate and he sat down next to Caitlyn. Mrs. Gray just walked over to the sink and started washing up.

"Were going out mom be back in an hour" Shane said leaving with Jason, Sander and Barron.

"OK" Mrs. Gray replied.

Nate looked at Caitlyn and smiled at her and she looked at him and returned the smile and she whispered in his ear and then he took Caitlyn hand and Mrs. Gray hasn't noticed they had left the room. Nate and Caitlyn went to Nate room and he locked the door and they both sat on his bed and started making out.

An hour later.....Nate and Caitlyn were half undressed and Nate had started kissing Caitlyn neck and she let out a quiet moan and Nate chuckled and met back up with Caitlyn lips. They both stopped and looking at each other.

"I love you" Nate whispered.

"I love you too" Caitlyn said back kissing Nate.

After another hour.......Caitlyn and Nate got dressed and Caitlyn looked in the mirror and noticed Nate had left a big mark on her neck and was shocked and Nate had come back in the room. Caitlyn sorted out her hair and then redid her make-up and Nate came up behind Caitlyn and kissed her neck again and noticed his left a hickey on her neck.

"Wow that is a big one" Nate let out making Caitlyn laugh quietly.

"You left it there, it's my duty to get you back" Caitlyn whispered putting her arms around Nate neck and kissing him on the lips.

Nate and Caitlyn fell back onto his bed and Caitlyn had started kissing Nate deeply and then moved to his neck and Nate let out a little moan and Caitlyn continued to bite and then she met back up with his lips.

Half an hour later.....they both got up and Nate kisses Caitlyn. Then they leave the room and goes downstairs to find Mr. Gray had just returned home. He looks at Caitlyn and Nate and they stared at him.

"What was she doing upstairs?" Mr. Gray asked.

Nate sighed and looked at Caitlyn who looked at him. "Err.....she wanted to....um.....check our next hit" Nate lied holding Caitlyn hand tight.

"Right" Mr. Gray let out leaving them alone.

Caitlyn and Nate let out a sigh and Nat looked at her and kissed her deeply on the lips.

"Nate, you need to tell them" Caitlyn whispered.

"Not yet.....just a few more weeks or a month time then I will" Nate replied quietly.

Caitlyn looked away and nodded in disappointment. "Forget it Nate, I'm already a month in" Caitlyn burst out.

Yes, Caitlyn was already a month in and Nate still hasn't broken the news but everyone was trying to tell Nate that his parents need to know that he already broken the promise. But the big problem was that Nate and Caitlyn are very sexual active towards each other and find it hard to keep it under control in the bedroom.

"I'll tell you what I'll tell next week, they'll be in a good mood" Nate let out.

Caitlyn hugged Nate and kissed him. "I'll tell them this week" Caitlyn whispered.

"I can't Caity, it will break they heart" Nate muttered.

"It broke my mom and dad heart as well" Caitlyn argued.

"Come on Caity, they only just found out were a couple from the press" Nate burst out quietly. "I can't just burst out and say oh by the way my girlfriend pregnant"

Caitlyn had tears coming down her face. "You tell them Nate or I will" Caitlyn said walking towards the front door and she looked at Nate again and Mrs. Gray came.

"Oh Caitlyn, are you not staying for tea?" Mrs. Gray asked.

Caitlyn smiled and looked at Nate. "Yeah go on then" Caitlyn answered.

Nate walked up to Caitlyn and dragged her into the living room. "Caity, please I'm begging you don't say it to them" Nate begged quietly.

"Nate, they going to be grandparents in a few months time and I want them to know instead of them finding it out from the press" Caitlyn whispered.

Nate hunger his lips onto Caitlyn and she hit the wall and ran her fingers through Nate curly chocolate brown hair and Nate put his arms around Caitlyn waist bring her closer to his body. They broke apart and smiled at each other. When they sat at the dinner table, Caitlyn and Nate kept their eyes on each other and Caitlyn looked away when the dinner was brought in.

Caitlyn got her phone out and text Nate.

**I'm not going to tell them x **

_Another week I promise I will break it to them x _

Caitlyn and Nate smiled at Shane and Jason who shakes their head and looked at the dinner.

**OK, I'm not going to say how Nate parents find out because it will ruin it so yeah lol. It is staying as Naitlyn because I don't want to break them up lol. **

**Anyway thanks for the reviews and keep reviewing because I always like to know if you guys are enjoying it. **

**Love Ya All AlysonStonerNickJonasFan **


	6. Chapter 6

**The Press Finds Out **

Caitlyn is now 4 months pregnant and she was having problems sleeping already. She was having problems with trying to get her school work finished on time. She was having problems keeping her diet under control. She was having a hard time with Nate keeping it a secret from his parents. Caitlyn was beginning to show big time and was scared that the press would find out before Nate parents.

They were all sat in school and Caitlyn was moaning and others were getting easily distracted.

"I'm bored" Caitlyn let out.

"Ain't we all" Tess sighed out.

"I want to go shopping" Caitlyn said getting up.

"Caity, you can't just leave" Nate replied looking at her.

"I can you coming girls?" Caitlyn asked.

Ella got up and walked over to Caitlyn and they left and went into town. Ella and Caitlyn went into Mother Care and looked at the baby things. Caitlyn had brought an outfit and then they left the shop. But what the girls didn't know is their were being followed by the press.

They returned to the set and found the others sitting outside and they joined them.

"Join your shopping trip?" Nate asked.

Caitlyn sat on Nate lap and he put his arms around her and kissed each other. "Yes" Caitlyn answered.

"Hey you were watching out for the press right girls?" Jason questioned.

"No, we were too busy shopping" Ella pointed out.

"Well you better hope they weren't following you" Jason said.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes and continued to kiss Nate deeply on the lips. The next few days, Nate and Caitlyn went into town. Nate and Caitlyn were just shopping in a few clothes shop and Nate had been on the look for the press. Caitlyn had brought some new clothes as she finding it hard to fit in her own clothes.

Nate waited for Caitlyn outside while he was talking on the phone and Caitlyn came out and he put his phone away and kissed Caitlyn on the lips. The press were around but Nate and Caitlyn couldn't see them. The week went by and the magazine and Hot Tunes were talking about Connect 3.

Jason and Shane had been in the shops and Jason had picked up a magazine and saw on the front of it Caitlyn and Ella shopping and Jason cleared his throat to get Shane attention and Shane walked over to Jason and he looked at it.

"Jesus Christ" Shane sighed out.

Jason and Shane brought the magazine and went to the set of Camp Rock and went into the school and Nate was there kissing Caitlyn.

"Nate" Jason called out.

Jason and Shane rushed over to him. "Have you seen the magazine at all?" Shane asked.

"No" Nate answered breaking off with Caitlyn.

"Well....here you go" Shane said putting it in front of Nate and he was shocked and so was Caitlyn. The front of the magazine was saying:

_**Connect 3 BREAKS: Is Nate Gray New Lover Pregnant? **_

Nate looked at Caitlyn and held her hand tight. "What are we going to do?" Caitlyn asked.

"Sort it out you come clean to mom and dad" Shane answered. "That what you two are going to do"

"I'll live down" Nate sighed out.

Later on at the Gray's house, Nate, Shane and Jason had returned home and Mrs. Gray had looked at Nate with disappointment and Nate swallowed hard and saw the magazine on the table.

"Care to explain what's going on Nate?" Mrs. Gray asked.

"We didn't want you and dad to find out this way we promise" Nate answered. "It's true Caity pregnant"

Mrs. Gray let out a laugh and nodded her head and looked at Nate. "You broke your promise for this girl; I'm disappointed in you Nate getting a young girl pregnant at the age of 15"

"I'm sorry mom" Nate replied.

Mr. Gray came in throwing the magazine on the table. "HAVE YOU SEEN THIS?" Mr. Gray yelled at the boys.

"It's true as well" Mrs. Gray cried out.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING NATE?" Mr. Gray shouted. "SHE 15 YEARS OLD, SHE NOT EVEN PASS SCHOOL YET EITHER HAVE YOU, HOW IS SHE EXPECTED TO BRING THIS CHILD UP ON HER OWN"

"SHE NOT GOING TO BE ON HER OWN" Nate yelled at his dad.

"YOU BROKE YOUR PROMISE, YOU NOT EVEN BEEN WITH THIS GIRL FOR 5 YEARS" Mr. Gray screamed.

Nate looked away, he knew his parents were right he hasn't been with Caitlyn for 5 years but he know her longer than what Shane and Jason have.

"SHE 15 YEARS OLD" Mr. Gray shouted again.

"YEAH AND I LOVE HER" Nate burst out.

"DON'T BE A FOOL NATE, YOU'RE ONLY 16" Mr. Gray yelled.

Nate nodded and looked at his ring and then took it off and put it on the table in front of his parents.

"I broke the promise" Nate said calmly leaving the kitchen and out of the front door.

Nate had gone to Caitlyn house and he knocked on the door and she answered it and saw Nate standing there. "Nate, shouldn't you be at home?" Caitlyn asked.

"I came here to get away from home, they know you're pregnant" Nate answered.

Caitlyn nodded and let out a sigh and hugged Nate letting him into her house. They went upstairs into her room and lay on the bed together and Nate started telling Caitlyn what had happened and she horrified and let a few tears down her face and Nate felt them and looked at her.

"Hey, it not your fault" Nate whispered. "You couldn't control yourself and I know perfectly well I couldn't control myself"

Caitlyn smiled and kissed Nate on the lips and he put his hand on Caitlyn little bump and she got closer to Nate and it went on......

The next morning, Hot Tunes were on and Caitlyn and Nate were sitting there watching it all and listening to the lady on Hot Tunes.

_It has all been seen, it never been told but Nate Gray revealed his has been in a secret relationship with Caitlyn Geller as few months ago at the Music Awards but after that night we see Caitlyn and Nate shopping in Mother Care for baby clothes and notice Caitlyn had got bigger since the Music Awards, what all the fans want to know is it true is Caitlyn Geller pregnant with Nate Gray baby? We're be back with Connect 3 later on told when we interview them with Caitlyn Geller. _

Nate turned it off and Caitlyn looked at him and he hugged her. "It's OK were going to get through this I promise" Nate said. "We just have to go to the interview and tell them that you are and then that it"

Caitlyn nodded and kissed Nate and then hugged him. When Caitlyn and Nate showed up for the interview, Shane and Jason were there and they both hugged Nate and hugged Caitlyn as well.

"Are you going to be OK?" Jason asked Caitlyn.

"Yeah" Caitlyn answered with a sigh and Nate held her hand tight.

Then Shane, Jason, Nate and Caitlyn all went into the room and sits down on the four chairs and got lots of questions thrown at them. Nate and Caitlyn had answered all the questions and told the press that she was indeed pregnant and will be expecting 5 months time.

Mr. And Mrs Gray were not happy with this decision and had told Nate he has to move out or leave Caitlyn on her own to raise the child and Nate had chosen to move out. Caitlyn was shocked that he would choose her over his family. Mr. And Mrs Geller had let Nate move in with them and he was sharing the room with Caitlyn.

**OK, that was funny I have to admit but nothing going to break Caitlyn and Nate up I promise not even the stupid press. **

**Anyway please review and tell me what you think lol. **

**Love Ya all Alyson x **


	7. Chapter 7

**Meeting Caitlyn Ex's **

Everyone was at the School Set and Caitlyn had been sitting there staring out of the window. She was now 8 months pregnant and she was terrified of becoming a Mother at the age of 15. Caitlyn had dreams of having a family but when she was a bit older than 15 but them dreams had disappeared. Caitlyn was easily distracted and tried so hard to continue with her work.

Even everyone else had to help Caitlyn snap out of her daydreams. Caitlyn hasn't been sleeping well with her back and the bump always in her way.

"Caity...." Nate said quietly rubbing her back.

She had fallen asleep at the set after rehearsals and Nate had gently waked her up.

"What time is it?" Caitlyn asked sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"It's 6:15pm" Nate answered sitting next to her.

"Sorry I'm just finding it so hard to sleep these days" Caitlyn let out.

"It's OK, everyone understand it not easy being pregnant" Nate replied.

"I shouldn't even be pregnant Nate" Caitlyn muttered.

"Were going to be great parents Caity I promise" Nate said.

"You make a lot of promises Nate" Caitlyn responded.

"Yeah I know I only broken one" Nate let out hugging Caitlyn which he was finding difficult as her bump was in the way.

Caitlyn and Nate got back to her house and Caitlyn went straight to her room and lay on the bed. An hour later.....Nate joined her and she was asleep. Nate put his hand on Caitlyn little bump and felt the baby kicking and he started singing to the bump quietly.

Caitlyn had woken up and heard Nate and felt his hand on her bump and she laughed quietly to herself and Nate heard her and stopped singing and looked at Caitlyn.

"She likes that" Caitlyn whispered.

"How are you feeling?" Nate asked.

"Tired but I'm OK" Caitlyn answered.

Nate kisses Caitlyn on the lips and she smiles and puts Nate hand on her bump and Nate smiles and kisses Caitlyn again and starts to kiss her neck. Caitlyn lets out a little moan and Nate meets up with her lips again and Caitlyn started to undo Nate shirt and Nate helps Caitlyn with her.

The next day, Caitlyn and Nate were sleeping peacefully in each other arms. Nate had woken up to feel something warm in his arms and he smiles as he knows who it is and he notices he had his hands on the bump and Caitlyn hands on top of his hands.

Caitlyn was still sleeping and Nate had gently got up and left the bedroom and went downstairs to find Mr and Mrs Geller sitting at the table.

"Morning Nate" Mrs. Geller said.

"Morning Mrs. Geller" Nate repeated.

"Is Caitlyn still asleep?" Mrs. Geller asked.

"Yeah" Nate answered pouring himself some orange juice and sitting with the Caitlyn parents.

"Right I'm off to work" Mr. Geller said kissing his wife on the head and leaving.

Nate hasn't been so sure if Mr. Geller had come round the idea of Caitlyn being pregnant. Nate hasn't said anything to Caitlyn or Mrs. Geller because he doesn't want to ruin it completely.

Nate parents were still refusing to be part of the child life and Caitlyn life. Shane and Jason would come over to Caitlyn house and laugh it off with Nate. Mitchie, Tess, Ella and Peggy would come over and talk to a sleepy Caitlyn.

Today was Saturday and Shane, Jason, Ella, Tess, Peggy and Mitchie had come over and found Nate sitting at the table and they came to join him.

"Hello" Ella let out kissing Nate on the cheek and sitting down. "Where's Caity?"

"Sleeping" Nate answered. "Which Mrs. Geller already asked"

"Yeah well we weren't here when she asked that question" Ella replied.

"Did you two have a late night or something?" Mitchie questioned.

"No, she went to bed about 8 and I follow about 10ish" Nate responded.

Mrs. Geller spoke. "She going to be really moody over these next few months because she ain't getting enough sleep"

"Thanks Mrs. Geller" Tess said sitting on Jason lap and he put his arms around her waist.

Tess was buttering herself some toast and she ate it giving Jason some as well and Mrs. Geller spoke again. "Tess, I lay out breakfast for Caitlyn, Nate and my husband"

"Yeah too much here, you could feed everyone, are you sure Caitlyn going to eat all this?" Tess asked.

"She likes her food Tess" Nate answered.

"I only had one piece of toast not going to harm her" Tess replied.

"Well I'm off, tell Caitlyn when she wakes up that I want to talk to her" Mrs. Geller responded to Nate and left.

An hour later......Caitlyn had woken up and looked at the time and let out a moan. She sat up and got her phone and dial Nate number.

Downstairs, Nate phone started to buzz and he looked at it and it was Caitlyn and he looked at the others in confusion and answered it.

"Caity...." Nate let out.

"Where are you?" Caitlyn asked.

"Downstairs with everyone else" Nate answered.

"Oh well I'm not getting out of bed today" Caitlyn burst out.

"Why?" Nate questioned.

"I'm too fat" Caitlyn said.

"OK first of all, you are not fat and second of all, you have to get out of bed" Nate replied.

Shane and Jason got up and went upstairs and into Caitlyn room and she laughed at them and hung up on Nate and Jason and Shane jumped onto Caitlyn bed and she laughed.

"What are you guys doing here?" Caitlyn asked.

"Coming to see our new member of Connect 3" Shane answered hugging Caitlyn and Jason gave her a peck on the cheek.

"It's going to be a girl" Caitlyn pointed out.

"Oh well" Shane let out.

Nate came up with everyone else and saw Shane and Jason lying on the bed with Caitlyn. Tess gave Caitlyn a plate with 2 piece of toast on it.

"I'm not hungry but thanks anyway" Caitlyn said putting on her bedside table.

"See your mom was complaining that you would eat everything that on that table downstairs" Tess replied.

"She did yesterday" Nate muttered leaning against the door fame.

"Really" Everyone burst out.

Nate nodded and Caitlyn threw a pillow at him. "Caitlyn, don't you think you're eating a bit too much?" Tess asked hugging her. "As your sister, I should care about my little 15 year old eating too much"

"I am not eating too much; I have to feed two of us now not just one" Caitlyn answered.

"Fair enough" Tess replied.

"So really, you should only be eating double of what you normal would eat" Jason responded.

"Yeah something like that Jason" Caitlyn said giving him a high-five.

"Anyway, you need to get out of bed" Mitchie replied.

"Noooooooooo" Caitlyn moaned.

"Yesssssssssss" Shane said pulling Caitlyn up.

"Noooooooooo" Caitlyn repeated going under her covers.

"OK, what the problem with getting out of bed?" Ella asked.

Caitlyn muttered and everyone was confused. "Huh?"

"She said she too fat" Nate answered.

"No she isn't" Mitchie said pulling the covers of her and dragged Caitlyn out of bed. "God she is heavy"

"See told you" Caitlyn let out.

"Get dress sunshine we are going shopping" Mitchie replied.

Later on in the town centre Caitlyn was shopping in a shop that she couldn't even fit into anymore but the boys and girls wanted to go and Caitlyn had picked something up and a lad came over to comment.

"I don't think that would fit you" the boy let out.

"And who....." Caitlyn began to say turning around and she screamed. "SEAN" Caitlyn screamed.

Mitchie, Tess, Ella, Peggy, Jason, Shane and Nate rushed over to Caitlyn as soon as they heard her scream and saw her laughing and hugging some guy and Tess cleared her throat and Caitlyn looked at them.

"Oh sorry guys, this is Sean my old class mate and ex boyfriend" Caitlyn said in a rush. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh I work here" Sean replied taking what Caitlyn had in her hand off her.

"I wasn't going to buy that" Caitlyn responded.

"Sure you weren't, it won't fit you anyway you put weight on haven't you?" Sean asked.

"No, have you not read the magazine?" Caitlyn questioned.

"Nope can't afford it all right now but I've see you on them a couple of times" Sean answered hugging Caitlyn.

"So how school working out for you?" Caitlyn asked.

"I've dropped out of school" Sean sighed.

"What?" Caitlyn burst out. "Why?"

"You know I was dating Faye" Sean said.

"Yeah" Caitlyn let out.

"I got her pregnant" Sean replied.

"Faye a mom" Caitlyn laughed out. "Don't make me laugh Sean"

"She doesn't even look after it, she just goes out and dumps it" Sean responded.

Caitlyn shakes her head and hugs Sean. "Anyway, what's going on with you and the press?" Sean questioned.

"Oh do we have to ruin the hug?" Caitlyn said trying to ignore Sean question.

"Yes" Sean let out.

"I'm expecting in a month time" Caitlyn replied.

The others had walked off to look at other things. "Wow, who is the father?"

"Nate Gray" Caitlyn said.

"What as in Connect 3?" Sean asked.

"Yup" Caitlyn answered.

"Whoa, not done bad for a fella have you?" Sean questioned.

"Well if you had read the magazine you would know that I'm in a healthy relationship" Caitlyn replied.

"He would have thought Caitlyn Geller mess up her life" Sean said.

"I haven't messed it up, I've just got myself into a....." Caitlyn was cut off.

"Mess up" Sean repeated.

"No" Caitlyn sighed out.

"Anyway I'm in no rights to be saying you made a mess because I know I have as well" Sean said.

"Whoa" Caitlyn let out putting her hand on her bump.

"Are you OK?" Sean asked.

"Yeah just painfully kicks" Caitlyn answered. "Anyway nice seeing you Sean"

"Yeah I better get back to work and by the way nothing in here will fit you" Sean said kissing Caitlyn on the lips.

"Here my number, keep in touch Sean" Caitlyn replied kissing him back and hugging him.

Sean left Caitlyn and went into the back and Caitlyn wondered over to the others and Nate had seen the kiss between Caitlyn and Sean and she had noticed and not looked at Nate at all.


	8. Chapter 8

**How Nate and Caitlyn Fell in Love?**

Caitlyn had kept in close contacted with Sean since seeing him in that shop and Nate didn't know what to make of it between Caitlyn and Sean but he wasn't going to let it come between him and Caitlyn relationship.

One night, Caitlyn had Sean and Faye over and Nate had sat with them and Faye and Caitlyn were getting on well. Nate and Sean however were hitting it off with the music side of things.

"You know what Cat, a baby is hard work" Faye said.

"Yeah I know" Caitlyn replied. "But I have Nate"

"Yeah he not a bad catch you know Cat" Faye responded. "You know I saw Claire the other day with a junky boyfriend, god she looks pale as hell"

"Did she break up with Duke?" Caitlyn asked.

"No, he on drugs now" Faye answered. "I couldn't even look at her"

"I always knew them two would stick together" Caitlyn said.

"Yup and Danielle and Jeremy stuck together is just you and Jerry that never stayed together" Faye replied. "I always wondered why you two split because as far as we all knew you two were deeply in love"

"He couldn't handle me working on the Camp Rock Set" Caitlyn responded taking a sip of her orange.

"He said he couldn't handle you flirting and making out with all the boys on the set" Faye said.

"I fell for someone else when I got onto the Set yeah but I didn't cheat on him" Caitlyn added.

"Yeah he didn't handle it very well when you public announced you and Nate Gray were dating" Faye replied. "Jenny didn't think you would date anyone else after your break up with Jerry"

Sean and Nate came over to the girls and sat with them. "Yeah well I moved on pretty quickly as far as I can remember" Caitlyn sighed out.

"What are you girls talking about?" Sean asked.

"Jerry" Faye answered.

"Oh yeah I saw him the other day" Sean replied.

"Oh yeah, what is he doing now?" Caitlyn questioned.

"Err......not sure I never asked him but he wasn't in a fit state of mind" Sean responded.

"I'm sorry who is Jerry?" Nate asked.

"Oh his Cat ex's before you came along" Faye answered hasty.

"Faye" Sean let out.

Nate nodded and looked at Caitlyn who wasn't giving him any eye contacted. Faye broke the silent.

"You know what it all in the past now Nate" Faye said. "Jerry got over it pretty quickly"

"Sounds like it" Nate sighed out rubbing Caitlyn back gently and she looked at him and smiled.

"Anyway, we better get going" Faye let out getting up with Sean and Caitlyn and Nate stood up as well and they said their goodbyes and Sean and Faye left.

Caitlyn closed the door and let out a sigh and Nate smiled and walked closer to Caitlyn, meeting with her hands and kissing her on the lips.

"Are you OK?" Nate asked.

"Yeah it just I didn't expected Faye to bring Jerry up" Caitlyn answered.

"It not your fault" Nate said.

"Yes it is Nate, I ruined Jerry happiness by finishing with him" Caitlyn replied. "He had told me if he lost me he would never be happy again"

"It not your fault, you can't blame yourself for everything" Nate whispered kissing Caitlyn. "Why did you finish with him?"

Caitlyn started to speak and she had a flashback of the day they ended.

_**Caitlyn Flashback **_

_Caitlyn and Jerry were lying on Jerry bed in each other arms. Caitlyn had just finished a long day at the Camp Rock Set and decided to go and see Jerry for the rest of the day. _

"_So how your day been?" Jerry asked. _

"_Oh pretty normal, school, filming, school, lunch, filming, more school" Caitlyn answered. "Never ends until 7 at night" _

_Jerry sits up and smiles at Caitlyn. "You're lucky to be even in the film" Jerry sighed out. _

_Caitlyn smiles and sits up and meets up with Caitlyn lips and she rested her head on Jerry chest. The next few days, Jerry had been waiting for Caitlyn outside the Camp Rock Set and Caitlyn had been flirting with Nate all day and Jerry had seen it Caitlyn kissing Nate and hugging him and Nate touching her where Jerry was angry with Caitlyn for letting him do that. _

_Jerry had stormed off home knowing Caitlyn hasn't seen him. But Caitlyn came over and kissed Jerry on the lips and he pushed her away. _

"_Jerry, are you OK?" Caitlyn asked trying to hug him but Jerry pushing her away. _

"_No" Jerry answered. "I don't want you working on that Set anymore" _

"_WHAT?" Caitlyn burst out. "Why?" _

"_I came by to see you earlier of course I saw you and you look cosy" Jerry let out. "Are you cheating on me?" _

"_What?" Caitlyn burst out in anger. "No way am I cheating on you and you never came by to see me" _

"_Yes I did" Jerry replied. "You told that man whatever his name is to make me wait and he let me and saw you all over that guy from Connect 3" _

_Caitlyn noticed Jerry had seen them kissing and cuddling. "Nate means nothing to me Jerry, you know you're the only one for me" Caitlyn responded tying to hug him. _

"_Yeah well it didn't feel like it earlier" Jerry said firmly pushing Caitlyn away from him. _

"_Fine be like that Jerry I don't care" Caitlyn burst out leaving his house. _

_The next couple of days at Camp Rock Set, Caitlyn had been down and Nate had wondered over to her and hugged her. _

"_Hey, what's up Caity?" Nate asked. _

_Caitlyn burst into tears and hugged Nate and he hugged her back. "J-Jerry thinks I'm cheating on him" Caitlyn struggled to get out in tears. _

"_You would never cheat on him, you love him too much" Nate replied. _

"_He doesn't believe me" Caitlyn cried out. _

"_Oh Caity" Nate responded hugging Caitlyn. _

_Caitlyn and Nate pulled out of the hug and Caitlyn touched Nate lips and she hunger her lips onto Nate and he pulled her in closer to his body and they kiss got deeper and Nate started to kiss Caitlyn neck and she let out a little moan and they lips met back up. Caitlyn and Nate broke apart and looked at each other in the eyes. _

_Jerry spoke. "Thanks Caitlyn" _

_Caitlyn pushed Nate away. "Jerry" Caitlyn burst out. _

_Jerry walked off and Caitlyn looked at Nate who tried hugging her and she pushed him away and went after Jerry. When she reached his house trying to hug him but Jerry kept pushing Caitlyn away. _

"_JERRY, IT WAS A MISTAKE" Caitlyn shouts in tears. _

"_I DON'T CARE IT'S OVER BETWEEN US" Jerry yells pushing her away. _

"_No you don't mean that" Caitlyn said. _

"_Yes I do Caitlyn, you changed since you got the part" Jerry replied in tears. "I loved you but you didn't" _

"_I do love you" Caitlyn cried out. _

"_Then sleep with me Caitlyn" Jerry whispered. _

"_What?" Caitlyn let out. "No I won't Jerry" _

_Jerry got away from Caitlyn and she cried even harder. "Get out Caitlyn I don't ever want to see you again" Jerry said. _

"_Fine have it that way Jerry" Caitlyn burst out leaving. _

_Caitlyn had gone back to see Nate sitting at the bench and she walked up to him in tears and Nate hugged her. _

_**End of Flashback **_

"I didn't finish with him, he said it was over after he saw us kissing passionately" Caitlyn said.

"Oh Caity" Nate let out hugging her.

"I fell in love with you while I was with Jerry" Caitlyn replied.

Nate smiled and kissed Caitlyn. "I have to be honest, while you were with Jerry, I was pretty jealous" Nate responded. "I thought he didn't deserve you"

Caitlyn laughed and kissed Nate. "You had Miley at the time" Caitlyn said.

"Yeah that true but when I told her about you, she knew it I had fallen in love" Nate replied. "Caity, did you ever sleep with Jerry?" Nate asked.

"No, every time he undid my jeans or got his hands down my jeans and stopped him and told him I wasn't ready" Caitlyn answered.

Nate smiled. "What about you and Sean?" Nate questioned.

"We had a small relationship before I met Jerry" Caitlyn replied. "We lasted for 3 months"

"Wow short" Nate responded.

"Yeah" Caitlyn sighed out. "But then I met Jerry and I started falling for him and then I met you and started falling for you so I've only got two ex's boyfriend for you to worry about"

Nate laughed slightly. "Oh I wouldn't worry about Sean, he warned me to look after you but he said he not interested in you"

"Oh fine then just one that you haven't met properly yet" Caitlyn replied.

Nate kissed Caitlyn and hugged her.

**OK, all Caitlyn old school mates all belong to me I made them all up lol. **

**Anyway I forgot to say thank you for the reviews. **

**oh and to Ms. NickJ it doesn't look like it will be happening for Alyson Stoner and Nick Jonas in real-life. Alyson got a secret relationship going on with someone right now but no one who lol. **

**Love Ya All Alyson x **


	9. Chapter 9

**Is it a Boy or Girl**

It has been a month since Nate learnt that Caitlyn had dumped Jerry to be with him and Caitlyn had just learnt that Nate spoke to Miley about her before she even met her. Caitlyn had been at her alone and she had started walking around and went into the kitchen for food.

Caitlyn looked in the fridge and got some spicy chicken out of the lunchbox and started eating it. Caitlyn had then started to feel heavy pains coming on and she put her hand on her bump and let out a big breath. Caitlyn put the lunchbox away and walked over to the sink and got herself a glass of water and she poured it into the glass and swallowed it down in one go and then she had dropped the glass when she got more pains coming.

Caitlyn had then realised she was wet down below and was shocked and started walking towards the phone slowly and grabbed it and got the phone book and she fell to the kitchen ground in pains and she let out a light scream and dialled a number.

Meanwhile at the studio, Nate, Shane and Jason were working on their new song called "Hello Beautiful" and Nate had been worried about leaving Caitlyn on her own and started feeling guilty.

"Nate, she'll be fine she got another 4 weeks to go and then that it the baby will pop out and say hi daddy" Shane replied.

"You know what it can be like she could be early or she could be late you just don't know" Nate said nervously.

"Wow you're really nervous about being a dad ain't you?" Jason asked.

"Yeah terrified" Nate answered.

"She going to be fine and anyway her mom with her isn't she?" Shane questioned.

"No she on her own" Nate responded and started to panic. "Oh god she on her own I've got to ring her"

"Oh no you don't buddy we got a song to be working on that you wrote" Shane let out.

Nate put his phone away and walked into the recording studio. Meanwhile, Caitlyn was crying her eyes out and she was waiting for her mom to pick up but she kept getting her voicemail. Caitlyn then decided to dial Shane number.

Back at the studio, Shane heard his phone buzz and he got it out of his pocket and it was an unknown number and Shane rejected it.

"Who was it?" Jason asked.

"Unknown number" Shane answered putting his phone away.

Caitlyn screamed and dialled Jason number. Back at the studio, Jason phone started buzzing and he got it out of his pocket and it was another unknown number and Jason looked at Shane and Nate in confusion.

"It unknown" Jason replied.

"Ignore it" Shane responded.

Jason pressed rejected and then put his phone away and the boys were working on their sound. Caitlyn screamed again and she dialled Nate number, hoping he would answer.

Nate phone buzzed and he got it out of his pocket and looked at the caller id and looked at Jason and Shane and shows them it was unknown.

"You better answer it" Shane sighed out. "Because whoever it is been trying to get hold of us"

Nate answered it. "Hello Nate Gray speaking, who is this?" Nate asked.

"NATE" Caitlyn screamed.

"Caity......are you OK?" Nate questioned.

"NO, I'VE BEEN TRYING TO GET HOLD OF SOMEONE FOR THE PASS 2 HOURS OF MY PAINFUL LIFE" Caitlyn shouted down the phone.

"OK, well Jason and Shane didn't know whether or not to answer it" Nate replied. "What's wrong?"

"MY WATER BROKE I'M HAVING THE BABY NOW" Caitlyn yelled in pain and she was crying.

"OH HOLY CRAP I'M ON MY WAY" Nate shouted giving the phone to Shane and Nate ran out of the door.

Shane spoke. "Cait, he on his way"

"HURRY I'M IN A LOT OF FUCKING PAIN" Caitlyn cried out.

Shane and Jason had left and caught up with Nate and they all jumped into his car with Caitlyn still on the phone. Nate drove pass the speed cameras and the police started to follow.

"NATE THE POLICE ARE AFTER YOU" Shane shouted.

"I DON'T CARE, CAITY NEEDS ME" Nate yells at Shane.

"NATE YOU GOT TO STOP" Jason shouted backing Shane up.

"NATE" Caitlyn cried out in pain.

"IT'S OK CAITY I'M COMING" Nate screams driving faster.

More than 3 police cars were onto Nate, Shane and Jason and the boys could hear Caitlyn crying her eyes out in pain. As soon as Nate turned the corner to Caitlyn road, he stopped and got out straight away getting his keys and unlocking the door to Caitlyn house and ran over to Caitlyn.

"It's OK Caity I'm here" Nate said calmly kissing Caitlyn on the head and holding her hand.

"NATE......" Caitlyn screamed.

Shane hung up the phone and walked over to the police officers that were questioning Jason about speeding.

"See his got a phone call and panic to get home to his pregnant girlfriend who is actually giving birth right now" Jason spoke.

The police officers could hear Caitlyn crying and breathing heavily.

"OK, were giving him a fine and he'll have to pay as soon as possible" the officers replied walking back to the cars.

The police officers left and Jason and Shane went inside and Caitlyn screamed.

"The ambulance is on the way" Shane said to Nate and he nodded in thankful to Shane.

"It's OK, Caity the ambulance is coming" Nate replied kissing her on the forehead and she cried harder and harder squeezing Nate hand.

There was no way of calming Caitlyn down, she was in too much pain and Nate had started crying himself and Shane and Jason were there supporting Nate as much as they could. Jason had actually begun to hug Nate while Shane tries to calm Caitlyn down and Nate whispered to Jason.

"This is my entire fault" Nate whispered.

Jason continued to hug Nate and smiled weakly at Shane who had heard it as well. Nate and Caitlyn were both crying now. The ambulance had arrived and Caitlyn screamed.

"OK, mother-to-be we need you to relax and calm" the paramedic said. "Sweetie I'm just going to take a look on how far you are from actually giving birth"

Then 3 minutes the paramedic had spoken to each other. "She going have to give birth here, it coming" the paramedic whispered to each other and the other one nodded. "OK sweetie, you're going to have to give birth here"

"WHAT?" Shane, Jason and Nate yelled.

"I expected the mother-to-be to yell at that not the Connect 3" the paramedic replied calmly. "What her name?"

"Caity" Nate answered.

"And that short for what?" the paramedic questioned.

"Caitlyn" Jason and Shane answered together.

"OK, Caitlyn we need you to calm down and really push hard when I say it ready, can you do that for me?" the paramedic asked.

Caitlyn screamed and everyone covered their ears and the paramedic rubbed Caitlyn legs gently.

"She in too much" the other paramedic whispered.

Caitlyn was crying and screaming at the same time. "We can't take her to the hospital by the time we get there the baby will be here" the paramedic argues quietly.

"Nate...." Caitlyn cried holding his hand.

"It's OK Caity, I'm here" Nate said holding Caitlyn and she had calmed down a bit.

"Well done just what we wanted" the paramedic replied.

Half an hour later.....Caitlyn had been screaming and Nate had been sitting behind Caitlyn with her between his legs and Caitlyn was holding both hands squeezing them. "NATE" Caitlyn screamed.

"Right Caitlyn, I need you to do one BIG PUSH" the paramedic yelled. "ARE YOU READY?"

Caitlyn cried. "I DON'T WANT TO"

"I KNOW YOU DON'T POPPET BUT THE SOONER IT OUT THE SOONER YOU CAN BE HAPPY" the paramedic shouts.

"By the way she only 15" Shane whispered to the paramedic.

She was shocked at what Shane had just told her and she swallowed and looked at the teenage girl who was Caitlyn and crying her eyes out. "RIGHT COME ON SWEETIE ONE BIG PUSH"

Caitlyn nodded and pushed and screamed at the same time squeezing Nate hand so hard. The next thing she heard was crying and Caitlyn had passed out in Nate arms and Nate began to cry and he let out a big sigh kissing Caitlyn on the head.

"Well done Caitlyn" the paramedic said handling the baby. "It's a girl"

"Caity" Nate replied calmly.

"Caitlyn" the paramedic whispered shaking her lightly. "CAITLYN"

Nate was holding Caitlyn tight and the paramedic got her onto the bed and rushed her to hospital.......

**OK, it just makes me wonder if Caitlyn had just passed out or is something actually wrong. **

**Anyway when I said Alyson Stoner dating someone I didn't quite mean it could be Nick Jonas because I heard it a secret relationship so it could be Nick I'm not so sure. **

**Anyway please review and thanks for the reviews. **

**Love Ya All Alyson x **


	10. Chapter 10

**Family**

Caitlyn was being worked on by all different doctors and nurses and Nate, Shane and Jason were in the waiting area. Nate hasn't been able to see the baby yet but Jason and Shane had told Nate she a beautiful tiny little thing and looks a lot like Caitlyn.

Nate, Shane and Jason had all gone to see Caitlyn but stood outside the room and saw Caitlyn throwing up. Shane, Jason and Nate turned away and Nate saw a baby go by and he knew it was his and Caitlyn.

The doctor came out of the room after Caitlyn had stopped being sick and told Nate. "She fine but she puking up a lot of curry" the doctor said. "She has manage to tell us that she had eaten that before feeling the pains so I'm guessing she hasn't eaten it properly but no worries she fine but she very tired you can go in and see mother and baby"

Nate nodded and shakes the doctor hand and Nate walked in with Shane and Jason and Caitlyn was leaning over looking at the baby and smiling at her. Caitlyn looked up at Nate who had tears coming his face.

"Hey Nate, what's wrong?" Caitlyn asked holding his hand.

"Nothing" Nate answered.

"He was worried about you Cait got himself into trouble with the police for speeding" Shane said looking at the baby.

"You silly boy" Caitlyn whispered holding Nate hand tighter and he sat on her bed with her and hugged her.

"What you guys calling her?" Jason asked.

Caitlyn and Nate broke eye contacted and looked at the tiny thing they had made together after the music award show.

"Err......we hadn't really thought about names" Caitlyn answered looking at Nate.

"I like the name Cindy" Nate replied looking back at Caitlyn.

"No" Caitlyn responded. "What about Tanya?"

"I like that name" Nate said.

"Fine Tanya Cindy Geller-Gray" Caitlyn replied.

Jason and Shane had left and Caitlyn and Nate rested in each other arms kissing each other with passion. "I love you Geller" Nate whispered.

"I love you too Gray" Caitlyn repeated back kissing Nate.

A week later.....Caitlyn and they newborn Tanya, left the hospital and Nate had drove Caitlyn home with Tanya. When they reached Caitlyn home, Nate picked Tanya up while Caitlyn walks towards the door as she opens it party popper were going off and people were laughing and cheering and Mitchie ran up to Caitlyn and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry I didn't answer your call, I was busy and Brown wouldn't let me answer it" Mitchie laughed out.

"It's OK" Caitlyn replied.

Shane and Jason haven't been there. "Where are Jason and Shane?" Nate asked.

"Um.....your parents told them not to come" Tess answered.

Nate nodded. "Great" Nate said rubbing Tanya back gently.

Later on that week.....Caitlyn was pushing the buggy out of the shops with Nate and the press were everywhere. Meanwhile at the Gray, they were seeing it all over the telly about Nate and Caitlyn teenage mistake. Mrs. Gray had looked at Jason and Shane who was watching it.

"You're brother should have been more careful with his girlfriend" Mrs. Gray replied.

Mr. Gray came in throwing a newspaper on the table and it was Caitlyn and Nate with Tanya. "How can he hold his head up?" Mr. Gray asked Shane and Jason.

"Don't know" Shane answered.

Jason shakes his head and gets up. "Well were off to the studio see you guys in a bit" Jason spoke leaving the house with Shane.

Shane and Jason got to the studio and Nate was there with Mitchie, Tess, Peggy, Ella and Caitlyn. Miley had come out of the studio on her phone and she had hung up and noticed Shane, Jason and Nate were already and spoke to them.

"Oh hi guys" Miley said.

Jason muttered to Caitlyn. "Get ready, she going to flip"

"Have you seen the papers?" Miley asked showing the boys.

Nate was shocked at took it from Miley. "Well we seen it but it doesn't bother us" Shane answered.

Miley had looked at Caitlyn and the newborn Tanya and Miley let out a sigh. "I'm glad we broke up Nate" Miley began to say. "Or I would have probably end up like that"

Miley pointed at Caitlyn and Tanya. "Hey, 'That' has a name" Tess burst out sticking up for Caitlyn.

"Yeah whatever" Miley said. "At least I'm a little bit older than 15"

"Now you little here Missy of wannabes, you have no rights judging what goes on in her life because you're not so perfect yourself" Tess replied.

"At least my family doesn't hate me" Miley responded.

Miley got her sunglasses out and looked at Caitlyn again and walked up to her and whispered. "You better watch yourself, he could go back to his family anytime with Jason and Shane around" Miley whispered so no one else could hear. "And then you'll be on your own"

Miley laughed and turned to the face the others. "Well I see my job done here" Miley burst out giving Caitlyn a warning look and she giggled as she left the Studio.

Shane and the others looked at Caitlyn who wasn't bothered what Miley had just whispered to her but really deep down inside she was bothered. Miley was right, Nate could just leave her anytime and go back to his family and forget about her and Tanya.

Later on Caitlyn was getting Tanya settled and after she had done settling Tanya, Caitlyn went downstairs and heard Nate talking on the phone.

"I know" Nate said. "I miss you too"

Caitlyn swallowed her hard and thought who Nate could be talking to. "I know this was a mistake but I have to learn from it" Nate whispered.

Caitlyn had felt tears dropping down her face and then she heard Nate getting off the phone and Caitlyn walked in and acted like she didn't hear it. Caitlyn had put the empty bottle in the sink and she felt Nate arms go around her waist pulling her closer to him.

"You OK?" Nate asked.

"Yeah" Caitlyn answered with a bit of a jump and pushed Nate away from her. "I'm going to bed"

Nate looked at Caitlyn and he walked over to her and kissed her on the lips. "I love you"

Caitlyn nodded and left the kitchen. The next few days, Caitlyn had spoken to Shane in private away from the others and Nate.

"What did you want to talk about Cait?" Shane asked.

"I think Nate cheating on me" Caitlyn answered in tears.

"What? No way Nate not like that" Shane let out hugging Caitlyn.

"But I overheard him on the phone a few days ago to someone else and he said...." Caitlyn was struggling to get it out. "He said this baby was a mistake"

Shane was shocked and he pulled Caitlyn in for a hug. "It's OK, listen Cait, if you want I'll talk to him for you" Shane whispered.

"No he can't find out I overheard him because then he'll lose it" Caitlyn said.

"Nah I won't tell him anything I'll just find out what is going" Shane spoke hugging Caitlyn.

Caitlyn nodded and Shane spoke again. "Now wipe these tears away and keep your head high, it's going to be OK I promise"

"Thanks Shane" Caitlyn said kissing him on the cheek and Shane wiped her tears away.

After conversation, Shane had spoken to Nate. "Nate, would you ever cheat on Cait?" Shane asked.

"No" Nate answered. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm going to be honest but she overheard you talking to someone on the phone and apparently you said that Tanya was a mistake" Shane replied.

"Oh crap, do you know how much she heard?" Nate questioned.

"No but she was pretty upset over it" Shane responded.

"I was talking to mom" Nate said. "She was saying that this baby was a mistake and I had said I know this was a mistake but I have to learn from it that what we was talking about"

"Nate, that doesn't make it any better" Shane replied. "It still sounds like your saying this baby is a mistake"

"No never" Nate burst out.

"Nate, you're going to lose Cait if you don't choose your words carefully" Shane said.

Nate swallowed hard and they went back to the Camp Rock Set and saw Caitlyn sitting by the lake and Nate joined her.

"We need to talk" Nate sighed out.

"You think" Caitlyn let out.

Nate looked away and Caitlyn just looked in the lake......

**OK, sorry for the delay just been trying and trying and trying but I haven't been able to update lol. **

**Please review and thanks for all the reviews so far. Oh and by the way ive met da JONAS BROTHERS HOW COOL IS THAT**

**Love Ya All Alyson x **


	11. Chapter 11

**Breaking Apart **

Caitlyn and Nate had been sitting by the lake for about half an hour in silent. Nate didn't know what he was going to say to Caitlyn at all. Caitlyn had just sat there and wondered when Nate was actually going to say something.

Nate had looked into the lake and had been staring at it for a good 20 minutes. Nate was deep in thoughts and he knew Caitlyn would be able to tell. One time when he was in deep thought, Caitlyn had thought it would be funny and put red lipstick on and eyeliner and the others had come in and snapped me out of it and had noticed and then chased after Caitlyn until she gets her punishment. But anyway he was in thought of how could I tell Caitlyn that it was his mom.

Caitlyn let out a sigh and snapped Nate out of his thoughts and spoke.

"Nate" Caitlyn let out.

Nate shakes his head and looks at Caitlyn and clears his throat. "Caity...." Nate began to say.

"My name Caitlyn" Caitlyn said.

"I don't care, just listen to me for a minute and don't make it bloody difficult, listen Caity when you overheard me on the phone I didn't mean it" Nate burst out. "OK, it was my mother, she wanted me to admit it and I did, I mean come on Caity, this baby has been one of our biggest mistakes but I have no regrets having her"

Caitlyn nodded her head and the others could hear what was being said and Jason and Shane let out a groan and muttered to the others. "He shouldn't have said that" Jason and Shane muttered to the others.

"You know what Nate, I don't think having Tanya was the mistake" Caitlyn replied calmly trying to hold her tears. "This isn't her fault, this is our fault and maybe sleeping with you has been the biggest mistake I ever did, I'm 15 years old and you got your trousers down with me, this is your fault not mine"

"How is this just my fault? You should have been in more of control of what we were doing that night" Nate questioned.

"Oh no, I was just following your leaded" Caitlyn answered. "It was you who undressed me, it was you who stayed over, it was you who had invited me to the stupid award show, and it was you who couldn't control yourself"

Nate let out a sigh and looked at Caitlyn. "You know that isn't true"

"Oh do I need to refresh your mind Nate?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yeah I think you do because it was you that was taking control" Nate answered.

"I had stopped you because of that stupid promise!" Caitlyn exclaimed.

Nate shakes his head. "It didn't stop you through did it?" Nate questioned.

Caitlyn had let a few tears drop and had flashback.

_**Caitlyn Flashback **_

_Caitlyn and Nate went to Caitlyn bedroom and sat on her bed and made out for about half an hour, Nate hands were all over Caitlyn before Caitlyn could react but Caitlyn ran her fingers through Nate curly hair and pulled him on top of her. Caitlyn felt Nate undoing Caitlyn dressed and Caitlyn took Nate shirt off but then Caitlyn remembered the ring on his finger and stopped Nate._

"_Nate stop" Caitlyn let out pushing him off her._

_Nate looked confused and Caitlyn sat up. "The promise Nate" Caitlyn whispered._

"_Oh dam I forgot about that" Nate replied._

_Lucky enough Caitlyn still had her dress on but it was undone but Nate was topless and Caitlyn wanted Nate so bad but didn't want him to break the promise. Nate kissed Caitlyn again and met with Caitlyn hands and Nate started kissing Caitlyn neck and she let out a little moan and Nate laughed and met up with Caitlyn lips again._

"_I……" Nate began to say continuing to kiss Caitlyn soft lips. "Love you"_

_Caitlyn smiled and continued to kiss Nate and broke it off. "I love you too"_

_Nate and Caitlyn continued and Nate had taken Caitlyn dress off and she had thrown it onto the floor and Caitlyn undid Nate trousers and he took them off and threw them onto the floor where the dress was. Nate and Caitlyn broke apart and Nate looked at Caitlyn brushing her hair out of her face. _

"_Are you sure?" Nate whispered kissing Caitlyn neck. _

"_Yes" Caitlyn said kissing Nate lips._

_Nate and Caitlyn got under the covers. An hour after that, Nate was still on top of Caitlyn totally breathless and Nate had got off her and she lays her head on Nate bare chest that was sweaty as well. Nate let out a big sigh and Caitlyn sat up and laughed kissing him lips. _

"_I don't regret it" Nate replied quietly into Caitlyn ear. _

"_Me either" Caitlyn whispered kissing Nate with passion. _

_Nate looked at the ring and took it off, putting onto Caitlyn bedside table and she laughs and kisses him again. Nate got back on top and Caitlyn let out a giggle and kisses Nate. _

_**End of Flashback**_

Caitlyn and Nate sat there and he shakes his head. "What do you want from me Caity?" Nate asked.

Caitlyn looks at Nate in shock and yells at him. "I DON'T WANT ANYTHING FROM YOU NATE" Caitlyn yells.

"I stayed with you all the way for this pregnancy and this is how I get treated" Nate muttered.

"You know you didn't have to stay" Caitlyn said calmly standing up.

Nate stood up as well and the others were shocked at what was happening between Nate and Caitlyn.

"You know what Nate, I think I made the biggest mistake with you" Caitlyn began to say. "But Tanya never she not the blame for us making this mistake"

Nate was confused and grabbed Caitlyn arm before she walked off. "What are you trying to say?"

"It's over Nate" Caitlyn answered. "You can still see Tanya but I don't want you anywhere near me now get off me"

Caitlyn pulled her arm away from Nate and walked off. The others all stood up and Tess had given Tanya to Caitlyn.

"Cait…" Jason said.

Caitlyn took Tanya from Tess and smiled at them all weakly. Caitlyn got Tanya settled into her buggy and Caitlyn looked at Nate who didn't give her any eye contact but Caitlyn looked at the others and smiled weakly at them and then pushed the buggy.

Caitlyn had left the Set and Nate walked over to them all and Shane and Jason folds they arms.

"What has just happened?" Shane asked.

"We just broken up" Nate answered sadly leaving the Set not long after Caitlyn.

Nate had got to Caitlyn house and went into the house. An hour later, Mr. and Mrs. Gellar came home and saw Nate coming down the stairs with his bags. They both look at Nate and then Caitlyn who came downstairs and sat on the stairs.

Nate took his key off the key ring and tried to give it to Caitlyn but she refused to take it and then Nate put it on the table and then picked his stuff and left the house.

"Caitlyn, what has just happened?" Mrs. Gellar asked.

Caitlyn got up and went upstairs to be sick. Nate had gone back to his house and his parents had let him move back in. Nate had sat in the living room and cried and Mrs. Gray hugged him.

Mrs. Gellar was sitting on Caitlyn bed hugging her and Caitlyn cried harder and harder onto her mom shoulder.

**OK, updates should be sooner than you expect lol. It's the easter Holiday and I'm planning on trying to get all my stories finished lol. **

**Anyway thanks for the reviews and to Ms. NickJ, yes Alyson Stoner is dating and I was wondering would you know who it is? **

**Love Alyson x **


	12. Chapter 12

**What Happens After 6 Years? **

_**6 years later.....**_

They had fallen apart, people have tried to bring the two closer but nothing seems to work.

Caitlyn Gellar was no longer a Gellar; she had married a man called Daniel Golden. He was rich enough for Caitlyn but that not what she cared about all she wanted was Nate to see that she could get a bloke after her break-up. 6 years back, Caitlyn had been making herself sick, she was crying all the time, she wasn't able to get out of bed until her mother noticed that she wanted Nate back. But then Caitlyn met Daniel and they now married but with no children. Caitlyn and Nate battled for custody of Tanya after Nate found out Caitlyn was getting married.

Nate Gray was still single and still in love with Caitlyn but ever since she got married he not be able to get over it. Every time he picks Tanya up and sees Caitlyn, he melts and just hugs her. Shane and Jason have tried to get Nate to date other girls and not moan about Caitlyn all the time but Nate doesn't want anyone apart from Caitlyn.

Caitlyn still loves Nate and has never really got over him because she goes to hug him and she feels all warm and loved by him. But one night, Caitlyn was sitting in the bar waiting for Daniel but he never showed but Nate did and sat down next to Caitlyn.

"He not coming is he?" Nate asked.

"He always late Nate" Caitlyn answered.

"I would never be late for you" Nate said pushing her hair behind her ear and touching her face. "You're too pretty to stand up"

Caitlyn and Nate were looking at each other deep in the eyes until Caitlyn phone rang and she answered it. Nate sat down and Caitlyn had hung up after 10 minutes and looked at Nate.

"He not coming here, he going straight home" Caitlyn sighed out and picked her glass of wine up and swallowed it down.

"What you in a rush for?" Nate asked.

"I need to go home Nate" Caitlyn answered standing up and putting her jacket on.

"Stay" Nate begged.

Caitlyn looks at the time and smiles at Nate. "Another drink won't hurt" Caitlyn said sitting back down.

Nate smiled at her and gets Caitlyn another drink. After an hour, Nate and Caitlyn were laughing and talking. Nate and Caitlyn walked out of the bar and got a taxi and knew if she drove home she could get into trouble for drink driving.

Caitlyn turned to face Nate as she waits for her taxi. Nate gets closer to Caitlyn, putting his arms around her waist and pulling her in for a kiss. Caitlyn was shocked but she kissed him back. Caitlyn and Nate break apart and look at each other in the eyes.

"Nate...." Caitlyn whispered.

"Caity....." Nate whispered back kissing her again.

Caitlyn pushes him away and gets into her taxi and Nate leans against the wall. The next few days, Nate goes round to Caitlyn and Daniel apartment and knocks on the door and Caitlyn answers it.

"Nate..." Caitlyn let out.

"Is she ready?" Nate asked.

"Yeah, she just eating her breakfast" Caitlyn answered. "Do you want to come in?"

"Yeah go on then" Nate replied walking in and closing the door.

Nate follows Caitlyn into the kitchen and she was tidying up the kitchen. Tanya was sitting in the living room with her half eaten sandwich and cup cake. Nate stares at Caitlyn and she snaps him out of it.

"Nate" Caitlyn said.

"What?" Nate asked.

"Do you want a drink?" Caitlyn questioned.

"Err.....no thanks" Nate answered looking Caitlyn.

Caitlyn nods and Nate wanted to talk about the other night but was afraid of how Caitlyn would react.

"So....." Nate said.

"Yeah" Caitlyn replied wiping the side down and then throwing the cloth in the sink and turning to face Nate.

Caitlyn was afraid of being alone with Nate because she didn't want it to happen again. Caitlyn cleared her throat and Nate let out a sigh.

"Caity...." Nate began to say.

"Nate, my name is Caitlyn" Caitlyn pointed out.

"Sorry Caitlyn but I can't have Tanya this weekend" Nate replied.

"Typical" Caitlyn muttered. "Why?"

"Got an award show coming up on Saturday and I can't get a babysitter for Tanya" Nate responded.

"You know what Nate, I don't care OK" Caitlyn said walking away from Nate. "She your daughter, you should make time for her"

Tanya had got up and walked into the kitchen and Caitlyn and Nate looked at her. "Mommy, finished my lunch" Tanya said sweetly.

Caitlyn took Tanya plate, throwing the food away and rubbish and picked Tanya up to get her ready. Once Caitlyn had got Tanya ready, she gave Nate the bag and Nate took Tanya from Caitlyn and he looked at her.

"Why are you so upset over it?" Nate asked.

"Because it not the first weekend you have to leave her with me and Daniel" Caitlyn answered. "It the third time Nate"

"Yeah well I'm sorry OK, I do try and fit Tanya around my life as well" Nate burst out.

"Yeah well you're not doing a very good job of it" Caitlyn argues.

Tanya was confused and Nate puts Tanya down and opens the front door and Tanya runs out and Nate walks out and Caitlyn put her hand on the door knob.

"I promise you Caitlyn, it will be the last time" Nate replied.

"Forget it Nate" Caitlyn responded slamming the door.

Nate had picked Tanya up and they had gone to Shane, Mitchie, Jason, Miley, Ella, Tess and Lola. They were all at the pool and the play area and Tanya ran off to the other kids and Nate sat with the others letting out a big sigh and Shane sat up.

"Hey bro, everything OK?" Shane asked.

"No" Nate answered.

Shane looked at Jason and then back at Nate. "What's wrong?" Jason questioned.

"Caitlyn, she had ago at me because I can't look after Tanya this weekend" Nate moaned out folding his arms.

"But you have a reason why you can't look after her" Shane said. "You did tell her why"

"Yeah, she still didn't care it been the third time in a row" Nate responded.

"Yeah well it isn't your fault" Shane replied. "Caitlyn should understand that"

"Yeah well clearly she doesn't" Nate burst out.

"She'll come round it" Tess said getting up.

As Nate, Shane, Jason, Ella, Mitchie and Tanya goes into a pizza takeaway place and orders pizza, Mitchie sees Daniel sitting with some girl all over her and Mitchie grabs Shane, Jason, Ella and Nate attention.

"Oh my god...." Jason let out.

"How can he do this to Caity?" Ella asked.

Nate looked away and at Tanya who was eating her pizza and Shane, Jason, Mitchie and Ella all looked away. "We have to tell Caitlyn" Mitchie whispered.

"No" Nate said.

Mitchie, Shane, Jason and Ella all looked at him in shock. "What?"

"Why?" Mitchie questioned.

"She won't believe you" Nate said.

"Oh she will" Ella replied getting up and taking a picture and Mitchie recorded it.

Ella, Mitchie, Nate, Shane, Jason and Tanya left the shop and Nate drove back to Caitlyn and Daniel apartment with them all and Nate knocked on the door and Caitlyn answered it.

"Hey Cait" Shane said.

"Hi guys" Caitlyn replied letting them all in.

"Caitlyn we have something to tell you" Ella said. "And we have proof"

"Yes" Mitchie responded.

Caitlyn smiled. "OK, what's wrong now?" Caitlyn asked.

"Daniel cheating on you" Nate answered folding his arms.

Caitlyn looked at Nate and was shocked to hear it from her ex boyfriend of all people......

**OK, Sorry about the late updates. My laptop broke down and my dad had to fix it lol. I know Nate being a prickhead but he still loves Caitlyn and Caitlyn still loves him but they too afraid to admit it. Bit like me and my ex boyfriend lol. **

**Anyway thanks for the reviews especially to: **

**Camille – I loved you're the most, you're welcome to do what you like to Nate if you could lol!!!!!**

**Ms. NickJ – I agree Nate is being stupid. Um well when I found out Alyson Stoner was dating it was on Wiki but it isn't anymore so I don't know I think personally she got it in for Nick Jonas lol!!!!!**

**Oxoxemily – Thanks for your review and gives me a brilliant idea lol!!!!!! **

**KariandTK – Well I don't think Nate can fix what he said and I know it sounds like he loves Miley Cyrus but she a big slut to be honest lol!!!!!! **

**Anyway Guys thanks so much and please please please keep reviewing I do like to know if I'm losing it or if I'm still with it lol anyway there going to be more fun for Naitlyn soon I promise!!!!!**

**PLEASE, check out Miley Cyrus new song "The Climb" on YouTube it a brilliant song even though I hate her but she grabbed my attention to the song lol!!!!!**

**Love Ya All AlysonNickJonas x **


	13. Chapter 13

**Losing Faith **

Caitlyn kept her eye on Nate lips as he said it again. "Daniel cheating on you"

Caitlyn looks away and Mitchie and Ella show her the evidence. "I don't believe it" Caitlyn said.

"Caity, we got proof" Ella replied showing her the photo.

Caitlyn looked at it and pushes it away. "If Daniel was cheating I would know" Caitlyn responded.

Nate shakes his head and walks up to Caitlyn. "We saw him Caity" Nate whispered taking her hands into his and Caitlyn looks at Nate in the eyes and they lips were so close to each other. Nate lean his head against Caitlyn and she closed her eyes letting a few tears drop.

Nate opens his eyes to look at Caitlyn who was crying. Shane, Jason, Ella and Mitchie were all standing there watching Caitlyn and Nate get closer until the door opens and Caitlyn gets away from Nate and sees Daniel closing the door and Caitlyn wipes her eyes and Daniel walks into the kitchen opening the bottle of wine that was on the kitchen side.

"Where have you been?" Caitlyn asked.

"Just work" Daniel answered.

Caitlyn nodded and looked at the others. "At 11 at night" Caitlyn let out.

"Yes" Daniel said firmly going to his and Caitlyn room.

Caitlyn looked at the others and Nate got closer to Caitlyn and she whispered. "I'm sorry"

Nate looked at Caitlyn in a confused way. "What?"

"I don't believe you" Caitlyn said walking to the front door and opening it. "Bye guys"

"You're being a fool Caitlyn" Shane replied.

"Yeah well I'll learn now get out" Caitlyn responded.

Shane, Mitchie, Ella and Jason all left and Nate walked over to Caitlyn and whispers. "Don't be a fool Caity"

"I'm not being a fool, I'm showing you wrong" Caitlyn argues quietly.

"He been unfaithful to you Caity" Nate burst out.

Shane came back. "Nate, you're wasting your time" Shane said.

Caitlyn looks at Nate who looks at her and she swallows hard. "Get out, I'll see you Friday" Caitlyn let out.

Nate and Shane left and Caitlyn shut the door and noticed Daniel was standing by the window in the living area and Caitlyn swallows and walks over to him. When Caitlyn faces Daniel, she let out a sigh.

"You really think I would be unfaithful to you?" Daniel asked.

"Course not" Caitlyn answered nervously remembering she saw the photo on Ella phone.

Daniel put his glass down and took Caitlyn hands and looked her deeply in the eyes. "I love you Caitlyn" Daniel said kissing Caitlyn on the lips.

"Me too" Caitlyn lied nervously.

Daniel kisses Caitlyn on the lips. "Say I love you then" Daniel whispers. Caitlyn puts her arms around Daniel neck and he puts his around Caitlyn waist and Caitlyn whispered. "Make love to me"

Daniel pulls away from Caitlyn and takes her hand to the bedroom and Caitlyn closes the door. The next morning, Daniel had woken up and Caitlyn was sitting at the breakfast table with Tanya who was eating her breakfast. Caitlyn had been sitting there staring at her coffee that was doing nothing and Daniel snapped his fingers at her.

"Caitlyn...." Daniel said firmly.

Caitlyn snaps out of it and looks up at Daniel and he leans down and kisses Caitlyn softly on the lips. "You look pale" Daniel pointed out walking over to the kitchen side.

Caitlyn stands up and picks her coffee up and throws it down the sink and Tanya had left the breakfast time and went into the living room and turned the telly on and Caitlyn had heard Nate name being mentioned and she walked into the living room and was followed by Daniel.

Caitlyn watched as the Hot Tunes lady talks about Nate crazy night at the night-club with his ex Miley Cyrus and Selena Gomez. Daniel had looked at Caitlyn as she watches the telly and he wraps his arms around Caitlyn and whispered.

"You don't need him to be the daddy" Daniel whispered kissing Caitlyn cheek. "You got me"

Caitlyn nods and Daniel walks away from Caitlyn and Tanya turns it over and Caitlyn walks closer to Daniel.

"Right I'm off to work" Daniel said.

"What time will you be home?" Caitlyn asked.

"I'm not coming home tonight, I thought I told you" Daniel answered.

"Oh yeah sorry" Caitlyn responded. "Have a good trip"

Daniel kisses Caitlyn and leaves the apartment. Later on that day, Caitlyn had gone shopping with Tanya and she had brought some new clothes but while she was shopping she found Daniel with some girl kissing her everywhere and Caitlyn had just walked out of the shop and drives to Mitchie and Shane house and bangs on the door.

Shane answers the door and finds Caitlyn crying her eyes out. He pulls her in for a hug and Tanya ran over to Mitchie. Shane sits Caitlyn down and hugs her.

"I'm guessing you found out" Mitchie began to say.

Caitlyn cried harder and admits to Shane and Mitchie. "I still love Nate" Caitlyn cries out putting her arms around Shane and he hugs her.

Mitchie picks Tanya up and takes her into the play room where Luke and Duke were. Mitchie had gone back into the living room and Shane was still hugging Caitlyn.

An hour later, Jason, Ella and Nate had come over and found Caitlyn asleep on the sofa. Nate had barely notice Caitlyn was there and sat in the single chair moaning about his hangover.

"Be quiet Nate, Cait is sleeping on the sofa" Shane whispered slapping him on the head. "You shouldn't have been drinking should you?"

"Oh shut up I'm older enough to decide what I do with life" Nate answered standing up and sitting on the sofa to look at Caitlyn.

Jason, Ella, Mitchie and Shane all watched Nate as he touches Caitlyn lips. "Nate....." Shane said firmly.

Nate runs his fingers through Caitlyn soft curly hair and bents down and kisses her lightly on the lips and she stirs and lets out a moan of waking up. Shane, Jason, Ella and Mitchie all slap Nate on the head lightly. Caitlyn wakes up and sees Nate sitting there with tears rolling down his cheeks.

Caitlyn and Nate look at each other deeply in the eyes and Nate touches Caitlyn cheek wiping away her tears. Caitlyn swallows hard and brings Nate closer to her and kisses him softly on the lips. Nate breaks it off and stand up.

"I can't do this" Nate let out leaving.

Shane and Jason were shocked and went after Nate. Mitchie and Ella stayed with Caitlyn and comfort her.

**OK, there you go lol. **

**Thanks for the reviews. **

**To Ms. NickJ, Nick Jonas isn't dating Jordan Pruitt because it doesn't say they dating anywhere on her website lol. **

**To Camille, I'm confused what did you mean by "****i think something is gunna happen between Nick and alyson during CR2 or the tour. i wonder whose idea it was to use live to party aka the song alyson has a voice over in for jonas my guess nick" I don't get it lol. **

**To KariandTK, I'm a bit confused with your review but I'll get the hang of it but you did give me a brilliant idea. **

**Keep reviewing!!!! Thanks Love Ya All so much for reviewing!!!!!**

**Love your only AlysonNickJonas x x x x**


	14. Chapter 14

**Losing His Daughter **

Caitlyn was confused that Nate had walked away from her so were Ella, Jason, Shane and Mitchie. Shane and Jason had gone after Nate and Shane grabbed him and Jason put his arm around Nate neck so he couldn't run off.

"What the hell...." Shane let out. "I thought you loved Cait"

Nate tried to get away from Shane and Jason but nothing was working and he wanted to admit that he does love Caitlyn as well but is scared of what might happen between them. Mitchie and Ella are sitting in the living room comforting Caitlyn and Tanya had walked up to Caitlyn.

"Mommy" Tanya said.

Caitlyn looks up at her and wipes her tears away and smiles at Tanya. "Yes sweetie"

"Where's daddy?" Tanya asked.

"He not here" Caitlyn answered.

Tanya sat on Caitlyn lap and she hugged her. "Am I staying with daddy this weekend?" Tanya questioned.

"No, daddy can't have you sweetie" Caitlyn replied. "He got to be somewhere really important...."

"But it the third time mommy" Tanya cried softly.

"I know sweetie but daddy a really busy man" Caitlyn responded sadly.

"I don't care he suppose to be having me this weekend, he promised he wouldn't let me down" Tanya whines.

"Daddy can't keep promises" Caitlyn added hugging her daughter.

"I think I know that mommy" Tanya said.

Half an hour later, Nate, Shane and Jason all comes in and finds Caitlyn playing with Tanya, Duke, Luke, Ella and Mitchie. Shane and Jason smiled but Nate he looked away and couldn't bare it anymore. Caitlyn looks over at Nate, Shane and Jason and then back at Tanya who would normal scream when she sees Nate but she didn't.

"What's wrong with Tanya?" Shane asked.

"Nate promised that he wouldn't let Tanya down because it been the third weekend he not had her" Mitchie answered.

Shane and Jason looked at Nate and he sat on the stairs and Caitlyn stood up and walked over to Nate. He didn't bother looking up because he knew Caitlyn was standing there. Caitlyn waited for Nate to look up at her and he did after 10 minutes of staring at the floor.

"Get your acts together Nate" Caitlyn said. "Or you're going to lose Tanya for good and I mean it"

"What do you mean?" Nate questioned in a confused way.

"I'm talking about what I saw on the telly this morning; I'm talking about how not to make promises to Tanya in future if you can't keep it" Caitlyn answered folding her arms. "You upset Tanya I didn't know you promised her that you wouldn't let her down, but you have once yet again"

"It not my fault I can't have her this weekend" Nate argues with Caitlyn standing up to face her. "Tanya got to understand I'm a busy person"

"SHE 6 YEARS OLD, HOW IS SHE SUPPOSE TO UNDERSTAND?" Caitlyn yelled.

"I DON'T KNOW DO I?" Nate shouts.

Mitchie looks at Tanya who had covered her ears and Mitchie looked at Shane who had looked at Tanya and then back at Nate and Caitlyn arguing. Jason and Ella had just stood there looking horrified at what Nate and Caitlyn was shouting at each other. Then Caitlyn had said something that had hurt Tanya feeling badly.

"AT LEAST I HAVEN'T CALLED TANYA A MISTAKE" Caitlyn screams out at Nate.

Nate went quiet and Shane, Mitchie, Ella and Jason all looked at Caitlyn and then Tanya got up and ran out of the room in tears.

"Well done" Nate said to Caitlyn.

"She has a right to know what you called her years ago" Caitlyn replied going after Tanya and Nate had followed and they both found Tanya sitting on the grass crying.

Caitlyn and Nate slowly walked over to her and sat by her. "Tan......." Nate responded.

"Go away" Tanya let out sadly pushing Nate away.

"Tan, I didn't mean it" Nate said trying to get Tanya to forgive him.

"Yeah right" Tanya said.

"Tan, it was a long time ago since I said that" Nate replied. "And I regret every word I said"

Tanya turned to face Nate. "I don't want you as my daddy anymore, you can't keep your promises and you always end up upsetting me and mommy" Tanya responded harshly standing up.

Nate looked at Caitlyn who hasn't said a word but she got up and followed Tanya. Nate sat there in tears and Shane had come out and hugged Nate.

"I've lost my daughter" Nate whispered crying onto Shane shoulder.

Shane hugged Nate and carried on listening to Nate cry things out. "I've lost Caity"

Caitlyn had come out to Shane and Nate and heard every word Nate said and Shane looked at Caitlyn.

"Cait" Shane let out.

Nate looked at Caitlyn and stood up to come face to face with her. "It's probably best if we didn't say any more about it" Caitlyn said.

"Why did you say it?" Nate asked. "You knew I didn't mean it"

"I didn't know you didn't mean we never talked about it enough Nate" Caitlyn answered.

Tanya, Mitchie, Duke, Luke, Ella and Jason all came out and heard what was being said.

"Oh you think your miss little perfect well you're not" Nate argues. "Your forcing yourself to stay married to a man that doesn't even love you"

Caitlyn slaps Nate across the face and Nate brought a threatening punch and Shane and the others yelled. "NO NATE"

"Go on hit me" Caitlyn said. "Wouldn't be the first time"

Nate looked at Caitlyn in the eyes and walked away from her and Caitlyn had let out a sigh and walked towards Tanya and picked her up and then looked back at Nate who didn't look at her.

Caitlyn and Tanya had left and Shane yelled at Nate. "WHAT THE HELL?"

"I hit her once" Nate admitted. "But it was accident"

"You idiot" Shane muttered.

"Caity knows it was accident" Nate burst out.

"It still doesn't matter Nate" Jason said. "She can hold that against you in court if you ever wanted to fight for Tanya again"

"She can hold everything up against you" Shane replied.

"Don't you think I don't know that?" Nate asked.

"Well I don't think you do, I mean you threatened to punch Cait just now scaring the lights out of Tanya and Cait" Shane answered.

"SHE SLAPPED ME" Nate yelled.

"YEAH FOR A REASON" Shane shouts.

Nate had stormed off and got into his car and drove off. Shane and Jason looked at each other.

"What are we going to do?" Jason asked Shane.

"I have no idea but he isn't Nate Gray" Shane answered walking away from Jason. "He changed since Caitlyn and him broke up 6 years ago, nothing bringing him back unless we get Caitlyn and Nate back together"

"Caitlyn married and Nate said he won't touch her" Mitchie replied.

"Oh he will it never stopped him before" Shane let out going inside and the others followed.

**OK, I feel guilty, Nate isn't really like that well I hope not :(. **

**Thanks for the reviews guys I mean they mean a lot to me a special thanks to: **

**Oxoxemily – thank you so much for the reviews I'm really grateful. **

**KariandTK – Don't worry about it I always end up getting it in the end lol. Thanks so much. **

**Ms. NickJ – Thank you so much. **

**Camille – Thanks so much for explaining it to me but hey lol and thanks for your review I wished Caitlyn would just take Nate back and then they can play happy families lol. **

**Please Please Please keep reviewing I love you all so much!!!!!!!**

**Did you hear Alyson Stoner might not be playing in the CR2? It said it on YouTube when someone was interviewing her that she said "She might not be playing in the second part of CR2" Really sad but I think she just saying that to get away from Nick Jonas because she totally fancies him. **

**Anyway thanks Love Ya All AlysonNickJonas x **


	15. Chapter 15

**Caitlyn Single Life **

It's been 6 weeks since Tanya and Caitlyn heard from Nate. He hasn't bothered coming round to try and beg forgiveness. Caitlyn and Tanya would watch TV together and see Nate, Shane and Jason on the HotTunes and listen to Nate talking to the fans and lots of other people.

Caitlyn had been cooking dinner one night and Tanya was sitting at the table with Caitlyn and Daniel.

"Caitlyn, we need to talk" Daniel said nervously.

Caitlyn looked up at Daniel and nods her head. "I think we do as well" Caitlyn replied.

Tanya had finished her dinner and looked at Caitlyn. "Mommy I finished"

"Good girl, now go to your room" Caitlyn whispered.

Tanya got up and ran to her room. Caitlyn looked at Daniel and let out a sigh. "Daniel, I want a divorce" Caitlyn said.

"What?" Daniel burst out. "Why?"

"WHY?" Caitlyn yelled at him. "I SAW YOU 6 WEEKS AGO WITH SOME WOMAN THAT WHY"

"But Caitlyn I love you" Daniel replied walking up to her and putting his arms around her waist.

"YEAH WELL I DON'T NOW GET OUT" Caitlyn shouted opening the front door and throwing his bags out.

Tanya came out of her room and ran up to Caitlyn. "Caitlyn, I'm begging you" Daniel said.

"You heard her now out" Tanya let out.

"Listen here you little miss wannabe brat, keep your fat nose out of it" Daniel threatened Tanya.

"OI, DON'T TALK TO HER LIKE THAT NOW GET OUT NOW BEFORE I CALL THE POLICE" Caitlyn screamed pushing him out and shutting the door.

Daniel hasn't bothered coming back. The next couple of weeks, the divorce papers came through and Caitlyn had signed them straight away, taking her rings off and giving them to Daniel was the most painful thing she ever had to do. Caitlyn had been sat the flat with a box of chocolate and a bottle wine watching sad love ending of how happy people were.

Caitlyn would do her normal things, drive Tanya to school, go to work and then pick Tanya up, maybe go shopping and then home. Caitlyn still didn't hear from Nate. One night, Caitlyn was going through a box of things that she had hid away from everyone else and it was a box that she and Nate had created and she got it out and started pulling things out.

She had pulled out a lot things of the box like, childhood things, wedding plans things, the pregnancy things of Tanya and the one thing she did pull out was what she and Nate had left of 'Camp Rock' was a photo. It was her, Nate, Shane, Mitchie, Ella, Jason, Peggy, Lola, Barron, Sander, Andy, Tess, Dee, Brown and Connie. It was the last day of shooting the 'Camp Rock film' and Shane and Jason wanted a photo of the main crew.

Caitlyn had let out a sigh and looked at the wedding plan stuff. She and Nate had planned a wedding while Caitlyn was heavily pregnant with Tanya but the wedding never happened. Caitlyn had then looked at the childhood stuff and saw a little box and she had picked it up and opened it and it was a tiny little locket. It was Nate old baby locket, he wanted to give it to his first born and Tanya had happened to be the first born of his life.

Later on.....Caitlyn had packed it all away apart from the locket and decided now that Christmas was coming up, she could give this locket to Tanya. The next few weeks, Caitlyn had gone Christmas shopping with Tanya and Tanya had spoke to Caitlyn.

"What are we buying daddy?" Tanya asked.

"Well, what do you want to buy him?" Caitlyn questioned.

"I don't know, I mean we haven't seen him for months now mommy" Tanya answered.

"I know" Caitlyn said pushing Tanya hair back lightly. "Why don't we buy him something like clothes?"

"YEAH" Tanya yelled.

Caitlyn smiled. After shopping, Caitlyn had started wrapping things and she had been watching HotTunes, Connect 3 had hit the news once yet again. They had done their Christmas tour and it was all over. Shane was going to be home for Christmas with Duke and Luke. Jason was going to be home with Ella and their newborn. Nate however, Caitlyn didn't know what he was doing for Christmas.

Caitlyn was spending Christmas day with Shane, Mitchie, Luke and Duke. So she was pretty sure Nate was going to be there. Caitlyn had finished wrapping and she had put them all in a bag and she had put them in her wardrobe and then made herself and Tanya a hot chocolate. It was Christmas day tomorrow and Tanya was all filled of joy.

"Do you think we will see daddy tomorrow?" Tanya asked.

"Well I hope so we haven't seen him for a few months" Caitlyn answered.

"Mom, does daddy love me?" Tanya questioned.

"Course he does" Caitlyn said hugging her daughter. "He just a busy person that all"

"I know I wished I hadn't said that to him now because I do love daddy and I'm missing him" Tanya replied sadly.

"I know you do kiddo" Caitlyn responded. "Come on let go to bed, we have to be at Uncle Shane tomorrow morning"

Tanya and Caitlyn slept in the same bed together as Tanya was too excited to sleep on her own. The next day, Caitlyn and Tanya had got to Shane and Mitchie house and Caitlyn had knocked on the door and heard screaming and the door open and it was Shane.

"CAIT" Shane yelled hugging her.

"Hey Shane" Caitlyn said hugging him back.

"God, it's been a long time since we all last saw you" Shane burst out letting her and Tanya in and Mitchie had taken the bag of present off Caitlyn and put them under the tree. "We haven't let the kids open they present yet because we knew you were coming"

"Great" Caitlyn replied.

Tanya was wondering around and Shane, Mitchie, Ella, Jason and Caitlyn all looked at each other.

"Is she OK?" Mitchie asked Caitlyn.

"She looking for Nate" Caitlyn answered sadly.

"She missing him then" Ella let out.

"Yeah" Caitlyn said.

Shane and Jason walked up to Tanya and went on their knees. "Hey kiddo, you OK?" Shane asked Tanya.

"Where's daddy?" Tanya questioned.

"He not here" Jason answered.

"Is he coming?" Tanya asked.

"Don't know he was invited" Shane replied.

The doorbell rang and Shane got up to answer it and he saw Nate standing there. "Who said I wasn't coming?" Nate asked smiling at Shane, Jason and Tanya.

Tanya had screamed and ran up to Nate and he grabbed her and picked her up. "DADDY" Tanya screamed. "YOU CAME"

"Course I did, how could I miss my daughter Christmas" Nate said hugging Tanya.

Tanya hugged Nate and Caitlyn, Mitchie and Ella came out of the kitchen to see what was going on and Nate saw Caitlyn and she didn't smile straight away until Tanya spoke.

"MOMMY, DADDY CAME" Tanya yelled.

Caitlyn smiled. Later on Nate had grabbed Caitlyn to talk to alone.

"I hope you got a good reason why you haven't been able to see Tanya for months" Caitlyn whispered.

"I do I promise" Nate replied.

Caitlyn and Nate looked at each other in the eyes and Nate took Caitlyn outside to talk to.......

**Well, here your chapter.......Updates will be sooner I promise I'm sorry I didn't post this last night but I had a big problems lol which I won't bored you with. **

**Anyway I love all the reviews I'm getting and please PLEASE PLEASE keep reviewing a special thanks to: **

**KariandTK – I totally agree I wanna know why he hit her in the first place I have no idea what wrong with that boy I wish someone knocked some sense into him anyway thanks for your review. **

**Oxoxemily – Could you do me a huge favour and sort Nate out for me cheers!!!! Thanks for your review. **

**Camille – I know how you mean he making me mad as well. Lol thanks for your review. **

**Actually can you reviewers all do me a favour and sort Nate out for me cos I don't know what's wrong with him lol. **

**Anyway thanks so much I love ya all and keep reviewing cheers!!!!!**

**By the way if your confused on my PENNAME, I've changed it again. I got bored of the other one so it now staying as AlysonNickJonas. **

**Love ya all ANJ x**


	16. Chapter 16

**Illness **

"I hope you got a good reason why you haven't been able to see Tanya for months" Caitlyn whispered.

"I do I promise" Nate replied.

Caitlyn and Nate looked at each other in the eyes and Nate took Caitlyn outside to talk to her. Caitlyn took her arm away from Nate and he turned to face her.

"Why couldn't we just talk in there?" Caitlyn asked.

"I don't want Tanya to think I don't love her" Nate answered.

"Well you haven't been seeing her for months now, what the hell has got into you?" Caitlyn questioned.

"I've been extremely busy with tours, the press, interviews, photo shoots and showbiz party and things like that" Nate said. "That why I haven't been able to be a daddy to Tanya for months"

"That not good enough for me Nate, she your daughter" Caitlyn responded.

"I missed her so much Caity, I promise I did" Nate replied. "I was always thinking about her, I always got her letters from Shane and Jason"

Caitlyn chuckled and sat down on the bench and Nate joined her. "She thought you hated her Nate" Caitlyn said. "Because of what she said to you last time you saw her"

"No way, I love her too bits" Nate let out. "She my only daughter for god sake"

Caitlyn turned to look at Nate. "Are you staying around?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yes, tours are over and I'm back to make up for the lost time" Nate answered.

"I really wished you had contacted me to tell me about the tours Nate instead of not coming at all" Caitlyn said.

"I really wished I had as well but...." Nate was cut off.

"You were too busy, I get it" Caitlyn replied.

"No Caity you don't understand" Nate let out.

"No I do Nate, you were too busy to come and tell me that you were going to be disappearing for a few months" Caitlyn burst out. "I really thought you were better than this Nate"

"I am" Nate argued.

"You know what Nate just stay out of my way and we won't have a problem" Caitlyn said standing up.

"I heard you got divorced" Nate revealed.

Caitlyn stopped walking and turned around to face Nate who had stood up and walked over to her and she looked at him.

"I heard" Nate whispered. "I wanted to come and see you but I thought no because I know what I would get, so I'm guessing you found he cheated on you"

"You guess it right Nate" Caitlyn said. "And while I was struggling to cope on my own with Tanya, I waited for you to come and see me and Tanya but you never showed, we both needed you the most back then but you never came"

Nate swallowed hard and pulled Caitlyn in for a hug and she pushed him away. "No Nate, don't touch me OK" Caitlyn let out going inside.

Nate let out a sigh and followed Caitlyn and she sat in the living with everyone else and Nate sat next to Tanya. The next couple of days, Caitlyn and Tanya had gone home and Nate had come with them. Nate was trying to his hardest to make up for the lost time he had done.

Tanya was great full that he was actually going to stick around for a little while however Caitlyn wasn't so pleased about it. Caitlyn was jealous of Nate winning Tanya heart over again and wishes he would just disappear again but it wasn't going to happen not until another tour comes up.

It has been a few months since Nate came back from his tour and came to see his only daughter Tanya and his ex-girlfriend Caitlyn. Nate and Tanya had got closer and closer each day and Caitlyn was happy that Tanya had forgiven Nate for what he said years ago.

Caitlyn however finds it hard to forgive and forget what he said about Tanya 6 years ago. Its Tanya birthday today and she was excited that she had friends coming over and her family and Shane, Jason and Nate promised for free that they would sing at Tanya party. Caitlyn was glad she had Nate in that way but on Tanya birthday Nate and Caitlyn had been getting closer and closer each time.

Nate and Caitlyn were in the kitchen cleaning up all the food and getting rid of the rubbish and Caitlyn and Nate hands touched and they looked at each other and Caitlyn moved her hand away from Nate and cleared her throat.

"Sorry" Caitlyn said clearing her throat.

"Don't be" Nate muttered walking over to her to put the rubbish in the bin.

Caitlyn and Nate got closer and closer to each other and they lips had touched and Caitlyn kissed him back putting her arms around his neck and Nate put his arms around Caitlyn waist and kissed her with passion. Shane and Mitchie had walked in and Caitlyn pushed Nate away and walked away from him.

"Um.....Tanya friend needs the loo" Mitchie pointed out.

Caitlyn nodded. "Just down the end there sweetie"

Tanya friend ran to the toilet closing the door and locking it. Caitlyn, Mitchie, Shane and Nate all chuckled and Mitchie and Shane looked at Caitlyn and Nate who was far away from each other.

"Um.....were going back in the living room" Mitchie said breaking the silent.

Shane and Mitchie disappeared and Nate looked at Caitlyn who looked at him and smiled. They looked away and carried on tidying up and cleaning up. When everyone left, Tanya went straight to bed and Caitlyn and Nate on the sofa letting out a big sigh.

"God....." Nate let out.

"I know tell me about me I've had to go through hell at Tanya little parties" Caitlyn said laughing a long with Nate.

"Last year wasn't too bad, just she was misbehaving" Nate replied.

Caitlyn and Nate laughed at each other and Caitlyn and Nate looked at each other and Nate got closer to Caitlyn and kissed her deeply on the lips and Caitlyn started kissing him back.

The next day, Caitlyn woke up with Nate next to her and she freaked out and got up straight away and dressed and then she went to make breakfast but as she making breakfast, she felt a slight pain in her breast and she ignored it at first. After breakfast, Caitlyn drove Tanya to school and then she drove to work. At work Caitlyn started to feel a bit sweaty in the room and asked if she could open the windows.

"Can I open the windows?" Caitlyn asked.

"Course you can Miss. Gellar" the man answered.

Caitlyn got up and opens the windows and sits by it and everyone looks at her weirdly. "Miss. Gellar, are you feeling OK?" the man questioned.

"Yeah, just go right ahead" Caitlyn lied pouring herself a glass of water and swallowed it down in one go. But it got worsted because Caitlyn had passed out and was rushed into hospital.

Nate had been called and he had picked Tanya up from school and went to the hospital and spoke to the doctors and they entered Caitlyn room and she was sitting the bed.

"We ran some test on her to see what's wrong" the doctor said. "But we found a lump on Caitlyn left side of the breast which could be a lot of things so don't start worrying but we think it could be a possibly that Caitlyn has breast cancer"

"No" Caitlyn let out straight away. "No way I'm only 21 years old"

"Yes we know Caitlyn and it a very young age to get cancer but it is a possibly that it could be" the doctor revealed.

"Nate...." Caitlyn said.

"It's OK Caity, were all going to be here for you" Nate replied holding her hands and Tanya had been sitting in the chair watching the doctor, Caitlyn and Nate talk.

Caitlyn was released from the hospital a few days ago and she had done nothing but sit on the sofa and rest and Mitchie, Shane, Ella and Jason were all horrified to hear Caitlyn could have breast cancer.

"I'm only 21 and I could have breast cancer" Caitlyn cried out quietly.

"You can fight this Cait" Mitchie said holding her hands and bending down to face her. "You can fight this you're stronger than this"

Nate hugged Caitlyn and the others did as well. "Whatever it said, we can fight this together" Nate whispered kissing Caitlyn on the forehead.

**Well, I don't know!!!!! You guys need to tell me what you think!!!!!!**

**Anyway thanks for the reviews, I love them all!!!!! Keep reviewing love ya all AlysonNickJonas x **


	17. Chapter 17

**Caitlyn Fears **

Caitlyn had been in total shock since leaving the hospital. She hasn't been able to move very well, so she had to give work a break and Nate had to cancel the tours to look after Caitlyn and Tanya.

Nate had found things very stressful since Caitlyn became seriously ill and she could have breast cancer. Nate doesn't want to lose Caitlyn because he knows what it means losing Caitlyn, means gone forever. Nate would watch Tanya and Caitlyn cuddle each other on the sofa watching TV. Nate had joined them sometimes and they had watched a film together.

Caitlyn had fears of losing her own life. She didn't want to die now, she never wanted to die but she one day she would have to. Caitlyn doesn't want to at the moment because she wants to be able to live until Tanya gets married and has children of her own. But Caitlyn knew if she has that illness, she would have to leave Tanya and Nate. Caitlyn didn't want to leave Nate on his own because he the only man who has ever loved her with passion and care.

Mitchie wasn't handling it so well; she kept making herself believe it all a dream. Shane hasn't been able to face Nate and Caitlyn after finding out but Jason, Nate and Shane all had a fear over cancer because their lost they grandma through it. Shane had never been able to get over the death of his grandma either has Jason but he was being strong for Nate and Caitlyn and for Ella.

Caitlyn and Nate had got up today and Caitlyn hasn't been feeling well enough. Nate had watched Caitlyn get angry over a bottle that she couldn't open and Tanya had seen it and Nate had picked Tanya up and walked into the living.

"Wait here I'll call you in when breakfast is ready" Nate said to Tanya.

Tanya nodded and turned on the TV and Nate kissed Tanya on the forehead and went into the kitchen and found Caitlyn sitting on the floor crying and Nate bent down to face her.

"It's OK, Caity" Nate whispered.

"No it not Nate" Caitlyn cried out quietly. "I can't even open a bottle anymore; I can't even take Tanya to school or the park"

"Caity, we have to stay strong" Nate said kissing her on the forehead and Nate got some tissue and wiped Caitlyn face.

"I don't think I can stay strong Nate" Caitlyn whispered.

"Were going to get through this" Nate replied helping Caitlyn up and sitting her on the kitchen chairs. "I promise now I'm going to make Tanya some breakfast do you want any?"

"No thanks" Caitlyn answered holding Nate hand.

Later on Mitchie, Shane, Ella, Jason, Duke and Luke had come over and Mitchie sat with Caitlyn who was sitting on the sofa watching TV.

"Hey Cait, you OK?" Mitchie asked giving her a hug.

"Yeah" Caitlyn answered.

Ella hugged Caitlyn and then Jason and Shane just sat in the chairs looking at the TV. Caitlyn understood why Jason and Shane were finding it hard. The next couple of weeks, Caitlyn and Nate had got to the hospital for the results today and Caitlyn and Nate were both shaking with fear.

As they sat in the hospital waiting to be called in, they spoke to each other.

"You know what Nate" Caitlyn said.

"What?" Nate asked.

"I'm glad you're here with me" Caitlyn answered taking his hand into hers.

"I'll do anything to be with you Caity, you know that right?" Nate questioned.

Caitlyn nodded and leaned in and kissed Nate on the lips. They pulled apart when the doctor called Caitlyn in.

"Caitlyn Gellar" the doctor called.

Caitlyn and Nate looked at the doctor and smiled and they both got up and walked into the room and sat down and the doctor sat in front of Caitlyn.

"So Caitlyn, how are you feeling?" the doctor questioned.

"Not good" Caitlyn answered.

"Well that natural to feel like that but we got your results" the doctor revealed.

"Is it good or bad?" Caitlyn asked before the doctor said anything else.

"I'm afraid to say it bad" the doctor replied.

Half an hour later......Nate had come out of the room and he had let out a sigh and leaned against the wall and he had fell to the floor in shock then 10 minutes later......Caitlyn came out and Nate stood up and helped her to the car and they sat in the car in total shock and in silent.

Caitlyn had looked at Nate but he hasn't been able to look at her since leaving the doctor room. Caitlyn broke the silent when Nate drove back to the apartment.

"Nate...." Caitlyn whispered. Nate didn't look at her. "Nate, please look at me"

Nate let it out. "I can't Caity...."

Nate gets out of the car and opens the car door for Caitlyn and helps her up the stairs and into her apartment, where Mitchie, Lola, Peggy, Tess, Ella, Jason, Sander, Shane, Andy and Barron were looking after Tanya, Duke and Luke. When Tanya saw Caitlyn and Nate she got up straight away and hugged Caitlyn.

"MOMMY" Tanya yelled.

"Hey sweetie" Caitlyn let out sitting down on the sofa hugging Tanya.

Nate walked into the kitchen and Shane noticed straight away what was going to be said and decided to go into the kitchen and gives Nate a hug and his cries onto Shane shoulder. Mitchie let a few tears drop and so did Ella and she hugged Jason.

Tanya, Duke and Luke all went into Tanya bedroom and Jason closed the door and went back into the kitchen and saw Shane and Nate talking to each other and Jason joined them.

"What am I going to do?" Nate asked quietly.

"You got to be strong for Cait" Jason answered.

"She going to need you more than ever now, she wouldn't be able to look after Tanya on her own" Shane whispered.

Back in the living room, Shane, Nate and Jason had all entered and saw everyone sitting and Ella hugging Caitlyn.

"What did the doctor say?" Mitchie asked.

"Not a lot really, what can his say apart from tell me the result" Caitlyn answered.

"Have you got breast cancer?" Ella questioned.

Caitlyn didn't want to admit it but she had to sooner or later. "I have breast cancer" Caitlyn revealed.

Lola, Peggy, Tess, Barron, Sander and Andy were all shocked but it had hit Lola badly.

"No you can't have" Lola struggled to get out. "You're only 21"

"Lola...." Jason began to say.

"NO" Lola yelled. "No I won't believe it, she only 21 for god sake, please tell me your joking Cat"

Caitlyn looked down at the floor and got the letter out that the doctor had given her and gave it to Lola and she opens it and reads it out and burst into tears and Barron grabs her before she could run off anywhere and hugs her tight. Mitchie stands up and walks over to Shane and hugs him and she had tears coming down her face. Jason put his hand on Ella shoulder and she looked at him with her watery eyes and then looks at Caitlyn.

"Caity" Ella said hugging her.

Nate walked over to the window and Shane and Jason had walked over to him. "She needs you Nate" Shane whispered.

Nate turns to face Caitlyn who was hugging Ella and Tess. Lola had pushed Barron away from her and spoke again.

"I refuse to believe this Cat, I'm sorry" Lola said leaving the apartment with tears and Barron went after her.

"Don't worry, she'll come round it" Tess whispered hugging Caitlyn.

Tess and Sander had left along with Andy, Peggy, Shane, Mitchie, Jason and Ella. Nate had settled Tanya into bed and then went to see Caitlyn who was already sleeping peacefully on the sofa and Nate had joined her.

**OK, I'm sorry it a late update but I was finding it hard to write so here it is. **

**Thanks for the reviews, especially to: **

**Oxoxemily: Thankyou so much and I don't know why I have some much free time I think it because I'm on holiday and enjoying writing so much lol. I like the locket idea as well!!!!**

**KariandTK: Thanks so much I'm hoping Nate will stick around and help Caitlyn out with Tanya. **

**McGeesababe13: Thanks and yes it is has been a bit confusing changing it and all but thanks for your reviews. **

**Camille: Thanks so much for your reviews. **

**Keep reviewing!!!!! I need to know what you think because I know what I think lol!!!!**

**Love AlysonNickJonas x **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hoping For Life **

It has been a month since Caitlyn and the others found out she had breast cancer. Caitlyn had been scared since she found out and had been going into hospital for lots of test. Caitlyn is due to have an operation on her breast to try and stop it from spreading anywhere else.

Nate had been staying calm and strong for Caitlyn big time and looking after Tanya isn't an easy job but Nate knew deep down Caitlyn isn't well enough to do anything but relax and rest. Nate has been getting support of his brothers and close friends while Caitlyn is fighting for her life but yet it wasn't good enough as Nate says because Caitlyn has always done a better job at everything. Nate hasn't seen Shane for a month now and he knew why and didn't blame him.

Mitchie hasn't been able to face Caitlyn that well since she found out. She didn't want to believe it at first but she knew deep down Caitlyn needed her support and so did Nate. Mitchie had come round a few times to help Nate out with Tanya but it wasn't perfect like Caitlyn. But she understood why Nate would say that. Mitchie had been disappointed with Shane for not being a strong person for Nate and Caitlyn.

Shane didn't come round at all. He just couldn't risk losing a close friend again or another family member. Shane, Jason and Nate had all lost their grandma because of cancer and Shane hasn't been able to handle it very well since their grandma past away a few years back. Shane hasn't been able to visit Nate for a month now all because he doesn't want to see Caitlyn fighting her life like this. Shane knew deep down Mitchie wasn't happy with him.

Ella has always been around helping out and making sure Caitlyn was OK. But underneath the big smile, Ella was sad as she has fears she going to lose Caitlyn over breast cancer but she knew she had to be strong for Caitlyn, Nate, Tanya and all close friends.

Jason had been a bit like Ella always around helping out and always there for Nate to talk to unlike Shane. Jason deep down wasn't happy the way Shane was handling it personally. Right now, Nate needed his brothers but Shane is too stubborn to come round and face it. Jason on the other hand was always there helping out and talking to Caitlyn and Nate.

Lola had finally accepted once Caitlyn was back in hospital fighting for her life. Lola had always been around Caitlyn and Nate house, talking and playing around with Tanya. As Nate was too busy to play with Tanya, Lola had always come round to make sure Tanya was OK but sometimes Tanya would just want to sit with Caitlyn and sleep.

Barron was handling it very well, he had come round a few times to laugh with Caitlyn, Sander and Andy but Barron had a fear if he lost Caitlyn, he would lose his buddy.

Sander had felt the same way about Barron towards Caitlyn. Barron and Sander didn't want Caitlyn to go but they know if she can't fight it then they would always laugh along with her.

Tess and Peggy were handling it pretty well, always bringing Caitlyn work home for her. It gives Caitlyn something useful to do. Tess and Peggy were emotionally down with Caitlyn breast cancer but they knew Caitlyn was strong and will probably fight it well.

So deep down inside not everyone was handling well, some were and some weren't.

Caitlyn had been sitting in the living room; she was having problems getting around today, so everyone had told her to rest. Nate and Tanya had walked in the front door to hear Caitlyn laughing with Barron and Sander.

"MOMMY" Tanya yelled. "You're feeling better"

Caitlyn smiled and looked at Tanya and Tanya gave Caitlyn a hug. "Not quite sweetie but I'm better than I was this morning" Caitlyn replied hugging Tanya.

"Mommy, are you going?" Tanya asked.

Caitlyn looked at Tanya in a worried face and Caitlyn pushed Tanya hair light behind her ear and shakes her head. "I'm not going anywhere for a long......long.....long time" Caitlyn answered hugging Tanya looking at Barron, Sander and Nate.

Nate smiled weakly and sat next to Caitlyn and Tanya came to sit on Nate lap and Tanya looked at Barron and Sander.

"How was school kiddo?" Barron questioned.

"Fine" Tanya answered.

Barron nodded and Sander spoke. "Well I better get going, don't want to be home late for Natalie" Sander said.

Natalie is Sander wife-to-be. They had been together for a good 3 years now and Sander is madly in love with her. Caitlyn has met her a few times but not enough times to get to know her.

"You know you should bring her round" Caitlyn suggested.

"Are you sure?" Sander asked.

"I might be ill but I'm not dumb" Caitlyn answered. "Bring her round; I want to get to know her so I know what I'm leaving you like"

"Yes madam, I'll bring her around tomorrow" Sander responded kissing Caitlyn on the forehead and leaving with Barron.

Caitlyn turned to look at Nate and Tanya who were staring at her. "What?"

"Nothing" Nate muttered standing up and going into the kitchen.

The next day, Nate had woken up with Caitlyn walking around the house. Nate had got up to help Caitlyn sit down in the living room. At 1:00pm, Mitchie, Sander, Natalie, Ella and Jason had all come over. Mitchie entered the living room while Ella, Jason and Sander whisper things to Natalie and Nate joined them.

"Just so your aware, Caitlyn not very well at the moment" Ella whispered. "So if she said anything harsh to you, she doesn't mean it"

"Natalie knows" Sander replied quietly.

"Oh...." Ella let out.

"Yeah, I'm very aware of it" Natalie pointed out. "My mom had it twice but she better now"

"What you waiting for?" Ella asked. "Go in"

Natalie entered the living room and Caitlyn hasn't looked up at straight away because she was talking to Mitchie. Sander, Nate, Jason and Ella came in and Ella cleared her throat and Caitlyn and Mitchie looked at her.

"Hi" Ella said. "Cait, this is Natalie"

Caitlyn looked at Natalie from the top of her head and down to her feet and then Caitlyn looked at her face.

"Hi, I'm Caitlyn" Caitlyn responded.

"I'm Natalie" Natalie said.

"Well don't just stand there sit down" Caitlyn burst out lightly.

Natalie sat in the single chair near Caitlyn and smiled at her. Sander had sat on the armchair and Nate had offered everyone a drink while Jason talks to Caitlyn. Jason helps Nate with the drinks and Caitlyn turns her attention to Natalie who was looking around the room.

"Nice colour isn't it?" Caitlyn asked as Natalie looks at her.

"Yeah" Natalie answered nervously.

"You know I'm not going to bite your head off" Caitlyn said.

"I know" Natalie let out with a sigh looking at Sander.

Caitlyn looks at Mitchie and then back at Natalie. "So what do you do for work?" Caitlyn questioned.

"Oh I sale houses and flats" Natalie replied.

Caitlyn nods her head. "Sander tells me you're a producer"

"Yeah well I'm on a break from work at the moment" Caitlyn responded.

"Have you always wanted to be a producer?" Natalie asked.

"Yes" Caitlyn answered.

Natalie nods her head lightly and looks around the room again and Caitlyn spoke. "I'm sorry is there something interesting in the room?"

"No, I'm just looking" Natalie said. "It's an odd colour, orange not a lot of people use it for the living room"

"Well I do so get use to it" Caitlyn let out taking her cup from Nate who had entered the living room.

The next couple of days, Caitlyn had been getting ready to go to the hospital for her operation. Caitlyn was saying her goodbyes to Tanya who was crying.

"I don't want you to go" Tanya cried quietly hugging Caitlyn.

"I don't want to either but if it going to help me get better then I have to go" Caitlyn said kissing Tanya on the head and hugging her.

"When will you be home?" Tanya asked.

"Monday" Caitlyn answered kissing Tanya and she ran over to Mitchie who had tears lightly coming down her face. "Bye guys"

Sander, Natalie, Barron, Lola, Mitchie, Jason, Ella, Tess and Peggy had all seen Tanya say goodbye to Caitlyn.

"Bye Cait" they all said back to her sadly.

Nate opens the door and finds Shane standing there and Caitlyn begins to walk and sees Shane standing there with his head down and then he looked up at Caitlyn.

"Shane?" Caitlyn let out in a confused way.

"Yeah you know I can't do this" Shane said softly walking away and Caitlyn and Nate come out with the others.

"Shane....." Nate and Jason called out.

"I thought I could but I can't I'm not brave enough to I'm sorry Cait I really am but I just can't face you" Shane replied leaving the building.

They all look at Caitlyn and she takes Nate hand for support and doesn't bother to reply to it. When Nate and Caitlyn gets to the hospital, Caitlyn gets settle into her bed and Nate sits in the chair and smiles at her.

"Nate, can we talk?" Caitlyn asked.

Nate nods. "Yes of course" Nate answered.

**OK, here the chapter I don't really know what to say.....so sorry. **

**A special thanks for reviewers: **

**Oxoxemily: Thanks for pointing out I do things in past and future but I've always done my stories like that LOL. It something I'm use to doing LOL and thank you for your review. **

**KariandTK: Thankyou for your review, I know it sad and to be honest I'm quite speechless as I was writing it LOL!!**

**TheElectrifiedBitch: Um if you type in Alyson Stoner in YouTube it should come up but if it isn't on there then it gone LOL or type in the latest news on Camp Rock. But anyway thanks for your review. **

**Thanks for you people who read and don't review it!!! Love Ya All so much!!!!! **

**Love AlysonNickJonas x x x**


	19. Chapter 19

**Never Forget Me **

"Nate, can we talk?" Caitlyn asked.

Nate nods. "Yes of course" Nate answered.

Caitlyn smiles and spoke to Nate. "Nate, how long have you known me for?" Caitlyn questioned.

"I've known you since we first went to Camp Rock" Nate replied. "Why are you asking me Caity?"

"I just wanted to hear you say it" Caitlyn responded.

They then sat in silent for about 2 minutes until Nate spoke. "Caity, I'm sorry" Nate said quietly.

"Nate, you haven't done anything wrong" Caitlyn replied.

"Yes I have" Nate burst out. "I hurt you when I said Tanya was a mistake and I know deep down I didn't mean it and I know it hurt you, well I'm sorry I didn't mean to, I'm sorry I haven't be able to be a great dad to Tanya over these past 6 years of her life but it just been so hard"

"Nate...." Caitlyn said.

"No Caity, I wished I had been a better dad and been there for you both but I couldn't be a number one dad to Tanya because of my famous life and I'm sorry I really wish I had been there for you instead of that jerk Daniel I wished I had been the first one to marry you, I wish I was the first one to say I love you, I wish I was the first one to say I miss you, I wish I was the first one to be there when Tanya spoke her first word but I wasn't and I'm sorry Caity I truly am" Nate continued to burst out at Caitlyn.

Nate had stopped and looked at Caitlyn who was sitting there, staring at him with those big brown eyes. Nate had looked away and Caitlyn spoke.

"Nate you really think I care if you were there or not?" Caitlyn asked. "Well I didn't care; I knew you were too busy...."

Caitlyn stopped as she got pains in her chest and Nate stood up and held Caitlyn hand.

"Caity..." Nate replied.

"I'm fine just a bit painful" Caitlyn said slowly.

Nate got Caitlyn a glass of water and she swallowed it down slowly. Nate helped Caitlyn sit up a little and then he sat back down with Caitlyn still holding his hand not wanting to let go. Nate tried to take his hand away but Caitlyn wouldn't let go, Nate looked at Caitlyn and smiled and she returned it.

"I don't want to go" Caitlyn whispered.

"I don't want you to go either" Nate said quietly.

"Nate" Caitlyn let out.

"Caity..." Nate whispered getting closer to her.

"Don't leave me" Caitlyn muttered into Nate ear.

"Never going to" Nate replied quietly kissing Caitlyn cheek and she hugged him.

An hour later Caitlyn and Nate had fallen asleep in each other arms. The next day, Nate woke up to find Shane sitting in the chair and Nate sat up and smiled weakly at him and then looked at Caitlyn who was sleeping.

"Shane..." Nate said.

"I'm sorry I haven't been a good brother to you" Shane replied.

"Shane, it totally understandable" Nate responded. "We lost grand through this, you never took it in well, I'm sure Caity understands"

"I do" Caitlyn let out.

Nate and Shane look at her as she sits up. "Shane I know it not easy for you but I know I'm going to survive this, I'm a strong person deep down" Caitlyn joked.

"But what if you don't?" Shane asked taking Caitlyn hand.

"I will Shane" Caitlyn answered.

Shane looks at Caitlyn hand he was holding and Nate put his arms around Shane, hugging him as he cries. Caitlyn lets out a few tears drop and so does Nate.

"I know it not been easy Shane but you got to believe I can do this" Caitlyn said tearfully.

Shane nods and kisses Caitlyn on the cheek lightly and he left the room and Caitlyn takes Nate hand into hers. "Nate...." Caitlyn replied lightly.

"Caity, I love you" Nate whispered.

"I love you too" Caitlyn responded kissing him on the lips.

The doctor and nurse came in and smiled at Nate and Caitlyn. The doctor speaks. "Caitlyn Gellar, are you ready?" the doctor asked.

"Yes I'm ready" Caitlyn answered.

"Well lets go" the doctor said.

As they roll Caitlyn bed up to the operation room, Caitlyn holds Nate hand and then the doctor put his hand on Nate shoulder and he nods. "Caity, I have to go" Nate whispered.

"Don't go" Caitlyn said quietly.

"I have to" Nate replied kissing Caitlyn on the forehead. "I'll see you in a bit"

"No don't go Nate" Caitlyn cried softly gripping Nate hand tighter.

"Caity, I have to I can't stay in here" Nate cries with her.

Caitlyn looks at Nate and kisses him on the lips. "Don't forget about me" Caitlyn whispered.

"Never" Nate said quietly kissing Caitlyn on the lips.

Caitlyn let go of Nate hand and he left the room. The next few hours, Nate had been sitting at home with Tanya, Mitchie, Shane, Jason, Lola, Sander, Natalie, Barron, Tess, Ella and Peggy. They had all been waiting for a phone call to say Caitlyn out of the operation room. Nate had gone into the hospital as soon as Caitlyn had come out. The next few hours, Caitlyn had woken up and saw Nate sitting there crying quietly to himself and Caitlyn let out a little moan and Nate looked up wiping his tears away and got closer to Caitlyn.

"Caity...." Nate cried quietly into her hand.

Caitlyn moan again and Nate went to get the doctor and nurse. They came in and helped Caitlyn and sat her up gently. Half an hour later.....the doctor and nurse came in.

"How are you feeling Caitlyn?" the doctor asked.

"Tired" Caitlyn struggled to get out.

"Well you will be over the next few days so I suggest you sleep as much as you can.....now we will do some more test next week to see if the cancer has cleared away but apart from that you're going home today" the doctor spoke leaving the room.

Caitlyn smiled and looked at Nate who smiled at her. "I'm so proud of you" Nate whispered.

Caitlyn nods and Nate kisses her on the forehead and then later on Caitlyn was at home sleeping in her bedroom. Mitchie, Shane, Jason, Ella, Lola, Barron, Sander, Natalie, Tess and Peggy all waited around for Caitlyn to wake up. She woke up and Nate had helped her to the sofa and she sat on it and everyone hugged her.

Everyone had left Nate and Caitlyn alone and she spoke to him.

"Thank you" Caitlyn whispered.

"I didn't do anything" Nate said quietly.

"No for being here" Caitlyn replied.

"I have to be here Caity, I can't leave Tanya on her own with you" Nate responded kissing Caitlyn on the lips.

"I know" Caitlyn let out falling in Nate arms.

Tanya had come in from school with Shane and Mitchie and she had runs into the living room and saw Caitlyn and jumped all over her.

"MOMMY" Tanya yelled. "YOUR HOME"

Caitlyn laughed lightly and hugged Tanya. "Yes mommy was home last night" Caitlyn said pushing her hair out of the way.

"Are you staying at home now?" Tanya asked.

"Yes" Caitlyn answered kissing her on the cheek.

"Mommy, I've been a bad girl" Tanya said.

Nate and the others folded their arms and Caitlyn looked at them and then back at Tanya. "What did you do?" Caitlyn asked.

"This girl was bullying me which no one believes me because she so sweet and innocent so I bit her because she pushed me into this boy at school" Tanya answered.

Caitlyn lets out a laugh and Nate clears his throat. "Well Tanya that was really naughty but did you tell the teachers she been bullying you?"

"Yes, she said I'm lying" Tanya burst out.

"Well I suggest you don't rise to her level then" Caitlyn said. "Because all it going to do is get you into trouble"

Tanya moaned and sat there with a grumpy face. Caitlyn let out a sigh and smiled at them all.

**OK, next chapter might be a bit sadder than this. **

**Thankyou for all the reviews and those who read but don't review. **

**Love ya all Alyson x **


	20. Chapter 20

**Not Coping **

It has been 2 weeks since Caitlyn returned home from her operation. She has been going back and forwards to the hospital, getting lots of test done. Shane had started to be helpful by taking Tanya to school and picking her up from the school while Nate looks after Caitlyn.

Nate has been good to Caitlyn and Tanya since Caitlyn operation but when Nate had been trying to settle Tanya down for tea he yells at her and Caitlyn, Shane, Mitchie, Jason, Natalie, Ella, Sander, Tess, Lola, Barron and Peggy all walk in on Nate yelling at Tanya who wasn't doing what Nate wants her to do.

"TANYA" Nate yells.

"I'M COMING DADDY" Tanya screams coming to the kitchen.

"Sit down, dinner ready" Nate replied putting her plate on the table.

Tanya looks up at Nate. "I don't like chicken nuggets" Tanya moaned.

Nate let out a sigh. "You liked them when mommy cooks them"

"Yeah because she cooks them probably" Tanya argues.

"Well this is all you're having for dinner" Nate responded harshly.

"Fine, I'll wait until mommy gets home" Tanya muttered.

"Right you listen here Tanya, mommy isn't well enough to cook or do anything at the moment so please I'm begging you to please just eat your dinner" Nate begged her.

"NO" Tanya yelled pushing the plate onto the floor.

"RIGHT GET TO YOUR ROOM NOW" Nate shouts.

"I HATE YOU" Tanya screams running off to her room.

"YEAH I HATE YOU TOO BUT HEY WERE RELATED" Nate yells and he heard Caitlyn.

Nate looks at them all who were shocked and Caitlyn looks at the floor. "What's going on?" Caitlyn asked folding her arms.

"She wouldn't eat her dinner" Nate answered.

Caitlyn lets out a sigh and walks over to Nate. "She a child of course she going to refuse to eat her dinner sometimes but no need to yell at her and say you hate her" Caitlyn said.

"She was yelling at me herself" Nate burst out.

"Nate...." Caitlyn began to say. "Calm down"

Nate looks away from Caitlyn and nods his head. "You know what I'm out of here I can't handle this anymore" Nate spoke grabbing his jacket and pushing through everyone slamming the door.

Everyone looks at Caitlyn who looks around the room. Jason walks over to Caitlyn and gives her a hug. "Don't worry he'll be back" Jason replied.

The next few days, Nate hadn't returned back to the apartment at all and Caitlyn was getting a lot of support and help from Mitchie, Jason, Shane, Ella and Barron. Natalie had comment on the way Nate was under pressure and Caitlyn had heard it.

"He under a lot of pressure the boy needs a break" Natalie whispered to Sander.

"Oi" Caitlyn said and Natalie turns to face her. "If you got something to say about me and Nate please talk to me and not Sander"

"All I was saying is that Nate needs a break from you" Natalie spoke. "He tried his hardest to look after Tanya but he just can't do it on his own with you ill and Tanya playing up he just can't do it all by himself"

Mitchie, Shane, Jason, Ella, Tess, Peggy, Sander, Barron, Lola and Andy all looked at Caitlyn and Natalie.

"I didn't ask him for help" Caitlyn replied.

"It doesn't matter if you did or didn't" Natalie said. "That poor boy can't do it, I should know my mother had it twice and my dad couldn't cope so I know how Nate feels"

"If you know how he feels then why don't you just leave" Caitlyn burst out.

Natalie nods. "Maybe I will" Natalie responded, picking her bag up and leaving the flat.

"Cat" Lola said.

Caitlyn looks at them all and then goes into the kitchen letting tears out. Later on Caitlyn had been brushing her hair and noticed she was losing her hair and she cried even harder. Mitchie, Ella, Tess, Lola and Peggy all knew it was coming close to Caitlyn losing her hair so Mitchie suggest putting a hat on or a wig.

Caitlyn had started wearing a hat as she was losing her hair. There had still been no sign of Nate appearances until Caitlyn watched the TV and saw Nate on the TV with Miley Cyrus and Selena Gomez drunk as hell. Shane and the others had seen it and showed Caitlyn the magazine.

It had said _**"Connect 3: Nate Wild Parties with Ex's**_" Caitlyn couldn't believe it that Nate was out there having fun when she needed him the most. Caitlyn had asked Jason and Shane to pack his stuff and throw it out.

Shane and Jason had found Nate in the bar one night drinking with Miley and Selena and they both walked over to him.

"Nate" Shane said firmly pulling him away from Miley and Selena.

"HEY" Miley and Selena yelled pulling Nate back.

"GIRLS, NOT NOW" Shane shouted. "NATE IS NEEDED SOMEWHERE ELSE"

"Oh poor Caity not coping" Miley said with an attitude.

"SHUT UP MILEY" Jason yells.

"Ooooooo.....someone brave sticking up for her now" Selena mocked giving Miley a high five.

"SHE HAS BREAST CANCER YOU LITTLE SLUTS" Shane yells at Miley and Selena who stops laughing and Nate drops the bottle.

Miley and Selena had stopped laughing and everyone around them looked at Shane and Jason who put their heads down and then looks back up at Miley and Selena.

"She has what?" Selena asked.

"Breast cancer" Miley said.

Selena and Miley looked at Nate and they both slapped him across the face and push him outside and Shane and Jason follows. Miley sits him on throwing a bucket of water over his head.

"NATE" Selena, Shane, Jason and Miley yelled.

Nate woke up and saw Shane, Jason, Miley and Selena all looking at him with a disappointed face. Nate lets out a groan and Shane starts talking.

"Nate.....you need to go back" Shane said. "Caity needs you"

"No she doesn't" Nate cried out quietly.

"Nate, she does" Shane whispered. "She can't do this by herself, she loves you too bits for doing everything for her"

"If she needs me she would have called herself" Nate burst out with tears running down his face.

Miley slaps Nate across the face. "Nate I suggest you go back to her because your no longer welcome to our parties" Miley burst out leaving with Selena.

"She giving you till 11pm to come back" Jason said giving him a note.

Jason and Shane left. Nate sat there letting tears out and looked at the note from Caitlyn which said:

Nate

I don't know what to say really, I'm just sitting here with a pen and paper writing this note for you. I want you to know Nate, looking after Tanya isn't an easy job and I should know that. I'm really grateful for you being here for us both Nate but seeing you get wasted and sleeping around makes me wonder if we will ever make it work.

I do love you Nate but right now I really need you here because now you gone I have no one to talk to please come home Nate I really mean it I love you, I have since day one I met you. I would do anything to have you back here with me Nate really I would. I'm not going to say anymore because I'm making myself cry over you.

Please return before 11pm or it's over Nate.

Love

Your only Caity

Nate puts the note in his pocket and stands up and goes to a cafe and sits there until he could think. Half an hour later......Nate was all sobered up and was reading Caitlyn note over and over and over again and kept reading the bit where it said:

"I really mean it I love you"

Nate didn't know what to think. He loves Caitlyn back but he knows she dying well they all think she is but they don't know anything but only Caitlyn does. And right now Caitlyn really needs him.

Nate had stood up and walked to Caitlyn and Tanya apartment. Nate walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. It had just turned a 11 and the door opens.....

**OK, cliffy there lol. Anyway I need to tell you guys that this story is going to get emotional so if you can't read the rest then I will understand because to be honest I'm having a hard time writing it but it doesn't stop me because I know some of you out there want to know what's going to happen. **

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews and for reading. **

**Love Ya All AlysonNickJonas x **


	21. Chapter 21

**Forgiveness and Truths **

Nate had stood up and walked to Caitlyn and Tanya apartment. Nate walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. It had just turned 11 and the door opens…

Nate looks at the person who was standing there and saw she had tears coming down her face. "Caity……" Nate whispered getting closer.

"It's 11:01pm" Caitlyn said pushing him away from her.

"Caity……" Nate let out again.

Caitlyn looks away and had more tears coming down her face and then Nate looks down at the floor with tears pouring out of his puffy red eyes. Nate got on his knees putting his arms around Caitlyn legs and resting his head against Caitlyn legs.

"I'm sorry" Nate cried out.

Caitlyn unfolded her arms around and got down on the floor with Nate and he looked at her eyes which were exactly like his red and puffy and he leans in closer to Caitlyn lips and brushes his lips softly against hers and Caitlyn pulls away and Nate was shocked that Caitlyn pulled out of it before it got any deeper.

"Where have you been?" Caitlyn asked sitting on the floor near the front door with Nate.

"I'm not going to lie to Caity……but I was getting drunk" Nate answered brushing Caitlyn hair out of her face and behind her ear.

"Did you read my letter?" Caitlyn questioned quietly.

Nate nodded and looked at Caitlyn and she let tears fall down her face. "Caity, I want you to know I feel the same way" Nate said.

"How do I know you really mean it?"

Nate hunger his lips onto Caitlyn and she wrapped her arms around his neck and then after 2 minutes, they broke apart and stared at each other in the eyes and then Nate and Caitlyn rest their forehead together and Nate could feel Caitlyn tears coming down her face.

"Don't cry Caity" Nate whispered.

"I can't help it Nate" Caitlyn cried quietly.

"I'm back and I'm staying around to help you" Nate muttered to Caitlyn kissing her lips.

"How do I know you mean it?" Caitlyn asked tearfully. "Last time you said that you ran away from it all"

"I mean it this time Caity; I don't want to lose you and Tanya" Nate answered wiping Caitlyn tears away. "If I lost you two that it for me, my world would end"

Caitlyn looked at Nate in the eyes and saw he meant it this time. "I'm sorry" Caitlyn whispered.

"What for you didn't do anything wrong?" Nate questioned.

"Yes I did" Caitlyn answered quietly and tearfully. "I shouldn't have thrown you out of my life 6 years ago, I shouldn't have married that idiot, I shouldn't have battled you for custody for Tanya, and I should have just simply let you see her whenever you wanted but I choose not too"

"Caity……" Nate began to say. "I don't care what you should or shouldn't have done, all the matters is that we stick together now"

"How can I give you a life Nate?" Caitlyn asked. "I'm dying of cancer at the age of 21"

"I don't need a life to be with you Caity" Nate answered kissing Caitlyn lips. "You already given it to me"

Caitlyn looks at Nate and hugs him. "You deserve more than this Nate" Caitlyn whispered. "I treated you like you were nothing to me when that wasn't the true feelings"

Nate looks at Caitlyn and whispers to her. "What were the true feelings Caity?"

Caitlyn rest her head on Nate shoulder while Nate held her. "That I love you on my wedding day, I wanted you back years ago Nate" Caitlyn said quietly. "I made a mistake marrying Daniel when it should have been you"

Nate kisses Caitlyn on the forehead and brings her closer to him and she continues to talk. "It should have been you standing next to me; I should have been Mrs. Caitlyn Gray……I pray so much that you were going to burst in and take me away from him"

"Believe me Caity, I was going to but something was telling me to just let go, she moving on with her life……she found someone special" Nate whispers.

"You stole my heart years ago" Caitlyn replied. "No one else could replace it……not even Jerry"

Nate smiles weakly and kisses Caitlyn on the lips deeply. "When I first saw you Caity; I couldn't believe that you weren't mine" Nate said. "You should have been mine when I first met you but you weren't, your heart was with someone else"

"No never……" Caitlyn whispered. "No one had my heart back then, not even a celebrity crush had it, I was waiting for the right person to walk in my life and believe me when you walked in you were it"

Nate pulls Caitlyn closer to him and kisses her with passion on the lips. "You were my idol, no one else" Nate responded.

"You were my idol too" Caitlyn replied. "I cried for weeks in my mom arms wondering if you were going to walk through my front door and just hold me close to you, I cried for weeks wondering why I spoiled it, I cried for weeks in my dad arms telling myself to let go and move on but I didn't know how to move on"

"I cried in my mom arms for months and made me wondering if you were moving on but Shane and Jason told me you were feeling the same way and in a state of mind of not wanting to move on" Nate let out tearfully. "And that hurt me that I had held you back"

"No one held me back but myself Nate" Caitlyn cried quietly. "I hurt myself for weeks, months, a year waiting for you but I heard you were moving on and it hurt me that I wasn't moving on and you were"

"I never moved on, I wanted everyone to think I was so I wasn't showing my weakness" Nate whispered.

"Nothing ever changes with you Nate" Caitlyn said quietly.

"I would change for you Caity" Nate replied.

"I would change for you too Nate" Caitlyn responded kissing Nate on the lips.

Caitlyn and Nate had sat there for hours talking and crying over memories and the love that was still there between them. It was until 10:30am that Mitchie, Shane, Tanya, Duke, Luke, Ella and Jason all came up the stairs and saw the door open and they all started to worry.

"OK, don't panic" Shane whispered to them all. "I'm sure Cait just left the door open"

"How stupid do you think Cat is?" Ella asked quietly.

"Jason go and check it out" Shane answered pushing him lightly towards the door.

Jason let out a sigh and walked closer to the door but to be stopped and saw Caitlyn and Nate sleeping on the floor in each other arms and he smiled lightly and looked at the others and gave them a sign of come over here.

Shane, Mitchie, Ella, Tanya, Duke and Luke walked over to Jason and then looked at Nate and Caitlyn sleeping peacefully in each other arms.

"Awww……" Mitchie and Ella let out.

Shane picked Tanya up and smiled at her. "Are mommy and daddy getting back together?" Tanya asked quietly.

"Hopefully" Shane answered.

"Well if they are it not going to be a secret for very long" Tanya pointed out.

"Shane, I think someone needs to wake them up" Mitchie whispered holding her son, Duke.

Shane nodded in agreement and put Tanya down and walked over to Nate and lightly woke him up. Nate woke up to see Shane and he smiled softly and notice something very warm was in his arms and notice it was Caitlyn, the love of his life. Shane whispered to Nate.

"How long have you two been sitting there?" Shane asked quietly.

"I'm not so sure" Nate answered very quietly trying not to wake Caitlyn.

"Well what time did you get here last night?" Shane questioned.

"11:01" Nate said.

Shane smiled weakly and looked at Caitlyn who had red puffy eyes like Nate and Shane looks back at Nate and nods his head and Nate gently woke Caitlyn up.

"Caity……" Nate whispered.

Caitlyn opens her eyes slowly and moved closer to Nate letting out a groan and muttered. "Another 5 minutes"

"Cait" Shane said quietly rubbing her arm.

Caitlyn had immediately sat up as she felt Shane and heard his voice and noticed she was sleeping on the floor but the front door. "Err……where am I?" Caitlyn asked in a confusion voice.

"Don't worry Cait, you're in your apartment but sleeping by the front door in Nate arms" Jason answered.

Caitlyn noticed it after Jason said it and looks at Nate who stood up after she had got off him. Nate helped Caitlyn stand up and smiled at him in a thankful way. Later on Caitlyn and Nate were sitting in the kitchen, feeling quite awkward about this morning.

"Nate……" Caitlyn whispered.

"Caity, I love you" Nate burst out.

Caitlyn smiled. "Good to know because I love you too" Caitlyn said kissing Nate on the lips.

Tanya came screaming into the kitchen and Caitlyn and Nate let out a groan and letting out a small laugh and Caitlyn kissed Nate again and then Tanya came running up to Caitlyn and Nate.

"MOMMY, MOMMY" Tanya screamed. "THE POST IS HERE"

"Thanks Tanya" Caitlyn responded taking the post off her and looking through them and saw one letter and looked up at Nate. "It's my result"

Nate swallowed hard and took hold of Caitlyn hand and she smiled at him and started to open it and took it out……

**OK, I found this chapter quite emotional to write. **

**Anyway, I would like to say thank you for the reviews and a special thanks to: **

**KariandTK: Thankyou for your review, I'm hoping for a happy ending for them both but I don't know what quite going to happen lol. **

**And…**

**Oxoxemily: Thankyou for your funny review, your right "love" shouldn't be based on a technicality lol. **

**Thank you so much and keep reviewing because I want everyone to love this chapter. **

**Love AlysonNickJonas x **


	22. Chapter 22

**More Problems **

Nate swallowed hard and took hold of Caitlyn hand and she smiled at him and started to open it and took it out and read it herself for a minute.

Caitlyn smiled to herself and looked at Nate and he smiled back to her. "What did it say?" Nate asked.

"I'm clear" Caitlyn cried out hugging Nate.

"Oh Caity…." Nate let out hugging her back.

"I'm clear Nate, I'm not going anywhere for a long time" Caitlyn continued to cry out holding onto Nate.

Tanya stood there looking very confused and Nate looked at Tanya and smiled and then whispered to Caitlyn. "Caity……Tanya in the room"

Caitlyn pulled away from Nate and pulled her in for a tight hug. Nate smiled and got up walking over into the living room and looked out of the window. Tanya and Caitlyn had been whispering to each other and Tanya had runs to her room and Caitlyn saw Nate and she stood up and walked over to him.

Caitlyn let out a sigh and spoke. "I still love you Nate"

Nate let a few tears out and then turned around to look at Caitlyn. "You don't need me Caity…" Nate let out.

"What are you talking about Nate?" Caitlyn asked.

"You're clear" Nate answered looking at Caitlyn and touched her cheek. "I still love you too Caity……but what do you actually need me for now?"

"I need you for a lot of things Nate" Caitlyn said. "I want you to live here with me and Tanya"

"Yeah but Caity, we have to think about Tanya" Nate replied. "She probably likes the way things are"

"Nate, we deserve happiness as well" Caitlyn responded.

"You can do better than me Caity" Nate said with tears coming lightly down his face.

It had hurt Nate heart when he said that to Caitlyn thinking no one could do better. Caitlyn looks away and nods her head lightly and then looks back at Nate.

"What was last night about Nate?" Caitlyn asked. "Were you joking about it all last night?"

"No I wasn't joking" Nate answered. "I just don't want to break your heart again Caity"

"I don't want to break yours either Nate" Caitlyn argues.

Nate pulls Caitlyn in for a passionate kiss and he wrapped his arms around Caitlyn waist pulling her closer to him and she her hands on his neck and kisses him back. Tanya comes out of her room and finds them both kissing each other then Mitchie, Shane, Jason and Ella comes in and smiles at them.

Shane clears his throat and Nate and Caitlyn breaks apart and smiles at them all. "Want to tell us what's going on?" Shane asked.

Nate looks at Caitlyn and she smiles at him. "No but we have good news, I'm clear" Caitlyn answered looking at them.

Shane, Mitchie, Jason and Ella all runs over to Caitlyn and hugs her pushing Nate out of the way. Tanya walks over to Nate and his picks her up and kisses her on the cheek.

"I'm sorry daddy, I didn't mean what I said" Tanya said.

"Don't worry about it" Nate whispered hugging Tanya.

Later on everyone had gone home and Tanya wanted to go with Mitchie and Shane. Caitlyn said it was OK for her to go and she smiled at Nate. That night it was just Nate and Caitlyn sitting on the sofa in each other arms, kissing passionately and cuddling each other.

"Nate……" Caitlyn whispered turning the TV down.

"Yes Caity……" Nate replied quietly.

"I love you" Caitlyn said.

"I love you too" Nate whispered kissing Caitlyn.

Caitlyn and Nate sat there for a bit longer in each other arms. The next hour or so, Caitlyn and Nate had order a takeaway and had ate it and then sat back down on the sofa with a bottle of wine and two glasses enjoying each other company.

"No seriously come on, he was being a right idiot in that film" Caitlyn burst out making Nate and herself laugh even more.

"No he wasn't" Nate laughed out getting closer to Caitlyn.

"Well I think you're the idiot then" Caitlyn joked smiling at him as he got closer.

"Oh thank you very much Gellar, I feel very welcomed and loved in your apartment" Nate replied.

"I was joking" Caitlyn laughed out.

Nate looked at her and started tickling her and she begged him to stop and laughed as he said no and then he had stopped as soon as he realised how close the two were to each other comfort.

Nate looked at Caitlyn and pushed her hair behind the ear and started kissing Caitlyn neck and Caitlyn let out a silent moan and Nate met up with Caitlyn lips and she notice Nate hands were starting to undo her jeans and she stopped him.

"Nate……" Caitlyn let out pushing him off her.

"Sorry" Nate said.

Caitlyn let out a sigh and sat up and Nate looked at her. "I want to but I can't, I might be strong again but not that strong" Caitlyn replied.

Nate nodded. "Sorry, I was taking things too fast for you"

"Nate……" Caitlyn began to say.

"I should go" Nate responded standing up.

Caitlyn stood up with him and grabbed his arm. "Don't go"

"I have to Caity……" Nate whispered.

"No you don't" Caitlyn said.

"I'll be back in the morning Caity……" Nate replied kissing her on the lips.

Caitlyn just stood there watching the front door close and she falls to the ground hugging her knees, letting tears fall down her face and she crawls over to the wall and lets more tears out.

Caitlyn had looked at the bottle of wine that was on the table and decide to drink it all down in one go and then she went to the kitchen and got the bottle of vodka and had drank the whole bottle. After an hour……Caitlyn had been completely out of her head.

The next day, Nate had come back to the apartment with Mitchie, Shane, Jason, Ella and Lola. They had saw the two empty bottles of wine and a empty bottle of vodka and Mitchie, Shane, Ella, Jason and Lola all looked at Nate.

"What state did you leave her in Nate?" Mitchie asked.

"Well she wasn't crying and she wasn't angry" Nate answered.

"CAIT" Ella yelled and there was no answer.

Nate walked into the kitchen and found more empty bottles of beer and then he went to her bedroom and saw her passed out on her bed. Shane, Mitchie, Ella, Lola and Jason all came in the room and saw Caitlyn sleeping.

"I know she clear but does she have to put herself in more risk of getting it back or having an overdoses" Mitchie burst out quietly.

Nate swallowed hard and gently woke Caitlyn up. "Caity…" Nate said rubbing her back.

Caitlyn moved and let out a groan. "Cait……you need to wake up it 2 in the afternoon" Shane replied firmly.

"Oh go away" Caitlyn muttered getting up and crawling towards her pillows.

"No come on Caity……up" Nate responded grabbing one of her arms and helping her up.

"Get off me" Caitlyn slurred pushing Nate away from her.

Nate let out a sigh and got up and left the apartment. An hour later……Caitlyn had got up and Mitchie and Nate had come back in the apartment with Tanya, Duke and Luke and saw Caitlyn sitting at the kitchen table with Shane and Jason.

"Mommy" Tanya said walking over to her and hugged her.

"Hey Tan, how was school?" Caitlyn asked quietly rubbing her head and Nate had noticed Caitlyn was in no state to be near Tanya still.

"It was good mommy but I kind of got myself into trouble" Tanya answered.

"You what?" Caitlyn questioned firmly.

"Cait……" Jason and Shane said in a warning tone.

Tanya had spoke and told Caitlyn what she did. "I put paint in this boy hair because he said he wanted blue hair and I said why don't we put paint in your hair and then your have blue hair forever but I still got into trouble"

"Go to your room now" Caitlyn said pushing Tanya away and Tanya put on the grumpy face and Caitlyn looked at her. "NOW"

"Come on mate" Jason replied taking Tanya hand to her room.

"Mommy?" Tanya responded sadly being taken to her room.

"Caitlyn……you just yelled at her" Mitchie said.

"Yeah, she a stupid kid isn't she?" Caitlyn asked.

"Who are you?" Mitchie questioned.

"I believe I'm Caitlyn Gellar" Caitlyn answered.

"Yeah who needs to sober up to be a mother" Lola said.

"Oh shut up, I've been a mother to her for the past 6 years of her life" Caitlyn muttered.

Mitchie looked at Nate. "Are you just going to stand there and not say a word to her?"

"What do you want me to say Mitch? She completely out of it" Nate argues.

Mitchie looks at Nate and then Caitlyn and then at the empty bottles. "You know what either of you deserve to be parents, you both turn to drink to help your problems well guess what Caitlyn there go away for long" Mitchie burst out. "You as well Nate, can't you two just work it out and be happy together?"

"NO" Nate and Caitlyn yelled.

Mitchie nods and then looks at Shane. "Pack Tanya things" Mitchie said.

Caitlyn and Nate were shocked at what Mitchie just said. "No you can't just take her Mitchie" Caitlyn replied trying to stand up.

"Look at you" Mitchie responded. "You can't even stand up because you too hungover, Caitlyn I feel for you I really do you just got rid of your cancer but now you think you can turn to drink to try and kill yourself just because you and Nate can't work things out"

"It got nothing to do with Nate" Caitlyn muttered.

"Oh shut up Caitlyn" Lola said. "Whenever you two fail to make it work, you both turn to the drink and then take it out on Tanya and not on each other, you two need to grow up your not sixteen anymore"

Shane came back with Tanya in his arms and a bagged packed. "Where am I going?" Tanya asked.

"Nowhere" Nate answered taking Tanya from Shane.

Caitlyn stood up and walked over to Nate and Tanya. "That right she staying right here" Caitlyn said.

"You know what I hope you two can live with yourself" Mitchie pointed out leaving the apartment with Duke, Luke and Shane.

An hour later……Nate had put Tanya to bed and then noticed Caitlyn was standing by the front door.

"Where are you going?" Nate asked.

"Out, you coming?" Caitlyn questioned.

"No, were not going out to get drunk Caity" Nate answered.

"Well I am see ya" Caitlyn said opening the door and then closing it.

Nate let out a sigh and kicked the wall……

**Oh dear……she got rid of her cancer but now she better she wants to drink!!!!WHAT YOU DOING CAITLYN? Sorry I had to do that lol. **

**Anyway, Thanks for the reviews especially to: **

**Ms. NickJ: Thanks so much for updating your stories because I'm in love with them lol. Anyway I saw it on YouTube but I don't know if it still on there LOL!!!!**

**KariandTK: Thanks, that chapter made me cry as well but now it just going to get worser this way as well lol. **

**Oxoxemily: I wouldn't think so quickly about Naitlyn reunited I'm not done lol but anyway thanks for your review. **

**Thanks to others who read but don't review. Please keep reviewing!!!!**

**Did you hear? **

**The second Camp Rock is being held until further notice I don't know what to say **

**Love Ya All Alyson x **


	23. Chapter 23

**Losing Tanya **

It has been two months since Caitlyn came out clear for cancer and it been two months since Nate and Caitlyn share passion towards each other but now things isn't so great. Nate is looking after Tanya full on but more pressure Connect 3 have decide to go back out on tour and making a comeback but Nate is having to take Tanya with him everywhere while Caitlyn out there getting drunk.

Nate had been staying at Caitlyn and Tanya apartment while Caitlyn isn't around. Mitchie hasn't been able to face Nate or Caitlyn since telling them to stick it. But Caitlyn and Nate are too blind to see that they have lost Mitchie as a friend. Nate would stay up waiting for Caitlyn to come in and she would at like 2 in the morning out of her head either with someone or not.

But one night Caitlyn had gone out and Nate, Shane, Jason, Ella, Mitchie, Peggy, Tess, Barron, Natalie and Sander had all followed her. Lola and Andy agreed to look after Duke, Luke and Tanya. They would watch Caitlyn throw herself at people and drinking with strangers but Nate, Shane, Jason, Sander and Barron had watched this one bloke come to Caitlyn heavily and they had notice Caitlyn was trying to push him away.

Nate, Shane, Barron, Sander and Jason all went over there and Jason spoke. "Are you OK Cait?" Jason asked.

Caitlyn pushed the guy away from her and walked over to Jason and the bloke had walked off without another word. Caitlyn looked at them all.

"I think you need to go home" Jason said.

Caitlyn shakes her head. "Nah, I'm not done here" Caitlyn burst out walking to the bar and Nate followed and told the barmaid not to give her anymore.

"Caity....wasting your time they not going to give you anymore" Nate replied dragging her away.

Caitlyn pushed Nate off her and he let out a sigh. "You are not the boss of me" Caitlyn slurred.

Nate had just seen Miley and Selena and they had seen Caitlyn and Nate and walked over to them.

"Oh hi guys" Nate said loudly.

"I heard she got all the clear" Miley replied.

"Yeah" Shane responded. "But now she is clear she doing nothing but getting wasted"

"But hasn't she got a kid to be looking after?" Selena asked.

"Yeah but she doesn't want to, we need to get her out of here and home" Shane answered.

"We can help if you want" Miley said.

All the boys looked at Miley in shock and she smiled and nodded. "Well OK" Nate responded.

Shane, Nate, Miley and Selena all walked over to Caitlyn and she was kissing some bloke and they had stood there watching as the bloke hands went underneath her skirt and Nate lost his temper before anyone could stop him, he punched the guy in the face and kicked him in the stomach and Caitlyn walked over to Nate.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Caitlyn yelled at him.

"HOME NOW" Nate shouted at Caitlyn pointing at the door.

Caitlyn looks at Miley, Selena, Jason, Shane, Barron and Sander. "No" Caitlyn said walking off.

Then she felt someone grab her wrist and she turned around to see Shane has. "You're going home" Shane replied dragging her over Mitchie, Ella, Tess, Natalie and Peggy.

As they all left the club, Caitlyn was screaming at them all and the police had come and stopped them all and Caitlyn stopped screaming.

"Err.....what's going on here?" the officer asked.

"Nothing officer, were just taking this young lady home" Miley answered.

"I DON'T WANT TO GO HOME" Caitlyn yells.

"Is she drunk?" the other officer questioned.

"Yes, she abusing her body" Selena pointed out.

"OK very well" the officer said letting them go.

As they got back to Caitlyn and Tanya apartment, Caitlyn shouted at them all and Lola and Andy sat up straight away and saw Caitlyn going towards the bottles and Nate stopped her.

"CAITLYN" Nate shouted. "THAT IS ENOUGH"

"You can't tell me what to do" Caitlyn muttered.

Then Caitlyn and Nate started arguing and Lola saw Tanya had come out of her room with Duke and Luke and all the others had seen Tanya looking scared.

"GUYS" Lola screamed looking at Tanya.

Nate and Caitlyn looked at Tanya and Caitlyn spoke. "Why isn't she in bed?" Caitlyn asked firmly.

"We just woke her up" Nate answered.

"I haven't got a big mouth like yours" Caitlyn said going toward Tanya and picking her up.

Caitlyn carried Tanya to her room and put her into bed. "Go to sleep" Caitlyn whispered.

"Mommy...." Tanya let out.

"Just go to sleep Tanya" Caitlyn said firmly.

Tanya nodded and went to sleep and Caitlyn left the room and saw Nate standing by her bedroom door and he opens it for her and she smiles at Nate bringing him closer to her.

"Where are you staying tonight?" Caitlyn asked quietly kissing Nate lips.

"I'm living here at the moment Caity" Nate answered kissing her back.

"Good to know" Caitlyn said taking Nate hand into the bedroom closing the door.

Mitchie looked at them all and they were shocked that Nate was going to sleep with Caitlyn while she drunk. The next day, Caitlyn got up with a banging headache and noticed she had slept with Nate last night. After last night accident, Mitchie had gone behind Caitlyn and Nate back and called Social Services on them.

"Hi, I want to report abusive mother towards her child" Mitchie said.

Shane, Jason, Ella, Tess, Miley, Selena, Natalie, Sander, Barron, Peggy, Lola and Andy were all shocked with what Mitchie was doing. As she spoke on the phone giving Caitlyn and Nate address out and telling them what has been going Mitchie hung up and looked at them all.

"Mitch, what have you just done?" Shane asked.

"I've reported Caitlyn and Nate" Mitchie answered.

They had all gone over apart from Mitchie and Shane told Nate and Caitlyn. "You guys need to be aware that Social Services are coming out to get Tanya" Shane said.

"WHAT?" Caitlyn shouted.

"Mitchie reported you Caitlyn" Shane replied calmly.

"But I haven't done anything to her" Caitlyn cried out.

"You're drinking Caitlyn" Ella said. "Yes I admit I had that problem when I turned 18 but I got out of it but you have the serious problem and you're losing Tanya over it"

"Nate, you got to do something" Caitlyn responded.

"Caitlyn, I can't do anything" Nate let out. "She reported me as well"

3 Weeks Later.....

Caitlyn and Nate had gone out one afternoon and got completely drunk. Meanwhile at Caitlyn and Tanya apartment, Mitchie called Social Services and told them that she found abandoned child. Caitlyn and Nate came back when Social Services were there completely drunk out of their heads.

Social Services took one look at Nate and Caitlyn and looked back at Mitchie. "Miss Gellar, I'm Sally Turner your social worker" she spoke.

"W-what y-you d-d-doing here?" Caitlyn struggled to get out in one piece.

"Take her away" Sally said.

Caitlyn and Nate saw Tanya and were shocked and Caitlyn burst out. "NO"

"I'm sorry Miss Gellar, you look in no fit state to be a mother" Sally replied calmly.

"Yes. I. Am." Caitlyn said slowly.

"I'm sorry Miss Gellar; we will disgust this more when you're more sobered up" Sally spoke leaving with Tanya and another person.

Caitlyn had tears coming down her face and looked at Nate who hugged her. Mitchie had left the apartment with Shane. The next few days, Caitlyn and Nate had completely sober up and went to a meeting to get Tanya back.

"Glad to see you sobered up Miss Gellar" Sally replied. "Now, you're daughter in safe hands"

"Why did you take her way?" Caitlyn asked tearfully. "We weren't abusing her; we are feeding her, making sure she gets to school...."

"Miss Gellar that all good to know that but that wasn't the problem, you and Mr Gray were the problem" Sally answered.

"Were not even together" Caitlyn burst out.

"Miss Gellar.....we don't actually care if you're not together or if you are all we care about is how Tanya feeling at home and yours and Mr Gray mental state" Sally replied. "You have a drink problem and we hear Tanya could be at risk"

"Nate has the problem not me" Caitlyn argues.

"That not what we saw a few days ago Miss Gellar" Sally responded.

"MY NAME IS CAITLYN" Caitlyn shouted.

"CAITY" Nate yelled. "Were not going to get her back if you shout at the social worker"

"OH SHUT UP" Caitlyn screamed at Nate.

"DON'T TELL ME TO SHUT UP" Nate shouted.

"OK GUYS" Sally yelled over Caitlyn and Nate yelling. "This is exactly what we are talking about"

Nate and Caitlyn looked at Sally. "We have spoken to Tanya and she isn't happy at home" Sally revealed.

Caitlyn and Nate were shocked and looked at each other.....

**OK guys, I did this in a rush because I'm back at college lol. Anyway enjoy this chapter and update hopefully will be sooner I promise. **

**Anyway thanks for the reviews especially to: **

**Ms. NickJ: Thanks for your extreme worries that Alyson Stoner might not be in the second camp rock and how it being held up and thanks for your review. **

**KariandTK: Thankyou I know it shocking I thought Caitlyn was better than this but clearly she isn't lol. **

**Oxoxemily: Thankyou for your review I actually like what you said "Oh my gosh" that what I was expecting for all of you lol shocking I know. **

**Anyway thanks so much guys and have fun reading and keep reviewing as you know I do like to know how you all feel about these shocking chapter. **

**Love AlysonNickJonas x **

**P.S Did you know Joe Jonas is denying that he dated Demi Lovato? **


	24. Chapter 24

**Friendship **

It has been weeks since Tanya-Gellar Gray got taken from Nate and Caitlyn and Caitlyn had been pretty bummed up about it all. She expected Nate to do something but Nate had argued with Caitlyn and told her, he can't do anything but fight for her.

But what Caitlyn and Nate don't know is that it was Mitchie and Shane who had handed them in for abusive report. They had continued to hang out with Caitlyn and Nate like everything was normal but Mitchie had a guilt written all over her face. But Shane had told Nate that it was Mitchie who rang social services up and it was Mitchie who had told them that Tanya was at risk.

Then Nate had told Caitlyn that it was Mitchie and she had lost her temper and storm round there banging on the door and Shane had come home with Duke and Luke and Caitlyn rushed over to Shane and slapped him across the face.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Shane yelled.

Mitchie came out and ran over to Caitlyn and slapped her across the face. "DON'T YOU EVER HIT SHANE AGAIN" Mitchie shouted.

"HOW COULD YOU MITCHIE?" Caitlyn scream in tears. "HOW COULD YOU GET MY DAUGHTER TAKEN AWAY FROM ME?"

Mitchie folded her arms and looked at Caitlyn who had tears running down her face and Mitchie had looked at Nate and Shane.

"I'm sorry Cait, I really am but I thought I was doing best by Tanya safety" Mitchie said.

"She was safe at home" Caitlyn cried out.

"Oh yeah, she was really safe with a drunken mother and a father who can't hold his drink" Mitchie revealed.

"I'm not a drunk" Caitlyn said.

"Yes you are" Mitchie burst out. "You done nothing but go out every night and get completely out of it and either slept with Nate or gone and made out with some stranger"

"That isn't true" Caitlyn argues.

"YES IT IS CAITLYN" Mitchie yelled. "You slept with Nate the other night because you were drunk"

"What did you say to the social services so I can get my daughter back?" Caitlyn asked.

Mitchie looked away. "I'm not going to tell you" Mitchie answered taking Duke and Luke hand.

Caitlyn ran up behind Mitchie and started pulling her hair and Shane and Nate had yelled at Mitchie to be warned but it was too late. Caitlyn and Mitchie were fighting for the first time. Caitlyn had hold of Mitchie hair and Mitchie had hit Caitlyn in the face and then Caitlyn bite Mitchie hand and then Barron, Sander, Lola, Ella, Jason, Tess, Peggy and Andy had come. Shane got Duke and Luke inside and Nate and Jason pulled Caitlyn apart.

"THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT" Mitchie yelled out.

"IF IT WAS MITCHIE I WOULDN'T HAVE DONE THIS TO YOU" Caitlyn shouted being held back by Jason and Caitlyn pushed him away and walked over to the car that Nate had drove her in.

Mitchie looked confused and Mitchie pushed Nate off her. Mitchie walked inside her house and Caitlyn got into the car and Nate drove them home. When they reach the apartment, Caitlyn couldn't think of anything but the bottles and Nate had poured her a glass and gave it to her.

"Thanks......" Caitlyn muttered taking a sip.

"What are we going to do Caity?" Nate asked.

Caitlyn cleared her throat and swallowed the whole drink down and gave the glass back to Nate. "We are going to do nothing because now we can have more fun" Caitlyn answered.

Nate put the glasses down and looked at Caitlyn and began to kiss her neck. Caitlyn wrapped her arms around Nate neck and kissed him with passion. Caitlyn had let Nate take control while she thinks about Tanya and Caitlyn had gone back to six years ago after giving birth to her. Caitlyn still remembers the first time she held Tanya and naming her and Nate being there for them both but then Nate spoils it all by saying "mistake".

Caitlyn stopped and pulled away from Nate and he smiles at Caitlyn. "Nate, make love to me and when I say stop don't stop" Caitlyn said taking him to the bedroom. "You promise you won't stop"

Nate let out a sigh and nodded. "Promise" Nate whispered making Caitlyn smile and she kisses and opens the bedroom door.

The next few days, Caitlyn and Nate had gone to the Social Services and Sally came to speak to them.

"Were going to let you see Tanya but we need you to sign these forms" Sally replied putting them on the table with a pen and Caitlyn looked at Nate and he picked them up.

"Were not allowed to touch her" Nate said looking at Sally.

"It best if you guys didn't for now unless she wants you to hug her" Sally responded.

Caitlyn let out a sigh and sign the form and so did Nate and then Sally got up and went into the other room and then the door opens again and Mitchie comes out holding Tanya hand.

"Mitchie….." Caitlyn let out.

Mitchie looked at Tanya and smiled. "Go on sweetheart" Mitchie said letting go off Tanya hand.

Tanya sat down in the middle of Caitlyn and Nate and they both looked at her and smiled. Tanya looked at the table and Caitlyn had tears coming down her face and then Mitchie, Sally and Shane came back in and sat down on the other sofa.

"Right……" Sally let out. "I think we should start, Tanya you are under no pressure, you are free to speak your mind whenever you like OK?"

Tanya nodded and Caitlyn and Nate didn't look at Tanya. "Can I have a glass of water?" Tanya asked making Caitlyn and Nate laugh lightly and Tanya smiled.

"Course you can" Sally answered.

Mitchie got her a glass of water and gave it to Tanya. "Right……let get started" Sally said. "We have spoken to Tanya about the risk at home and we have told Tanya why she isn't living at home at the moment but Tanya has spoken her mind to us all we hear things from Tanya but nothing bad"

Sally looked at Mitchie and Shane and then at Tanya. "Tanya, would you like to tell mommy and daddy what we talked about?" Sally asked. "Because you know no one is going to be angry with you with whatever you say"

"I'm unhappy at home" Tanya answered.

Nate looked at Tanya but Caitlyn couldn't. "Why?" Sally questioned.

"I feel I'm unwanted……by mommy" Tanya said sadly. "Mommy never told me she was seriously ill I thought I was her best friend, I thought I was her everything…..."

"Sweetie……" Caitlyn let out.

"Caitlyn" Sally said.

"Oh I'm sorry am I not allowed to talk to my own child?" Caitlyn asked.

"She was talking" Sally answered. "You will get your turn"

"Tanya, I want you to know that mommy loves you very much" Caitlyn said ignoring Sally and Caitlyn took hold of Tanya hands.

"Caitlyn……" Sally replied and stood up opening other door.

"Why am I living with Uncle Shane and Auntie Mitchie?" Tanya asked going to sit on Caitlyn lap.

Caitlyn hugged Tanya. "I don't know sweetie, I haven't done anything to you" Caitlyn answered.

Sally folded her arms and looked at Shane and Mitchie. Tanya looked at Caitlyn. "I don't want to come home yet" Tanya revealed. "While you and daddy are arguing I don't want to hear it"

Caitlyn nodded and hugged her again. "We can't help it sweetie, your daddy was an idiot and always has been……" Caitlyn was cut off.

"No he isn't" Shane argued.

Tanya got off Caitlyn lap and walked over to Mitchie and took her hand and left the room. Shane and Sally left the room. Nate and Caitlyn had gone to see Mr. and Mrs. Gray and they had heard what has happened.

"You lost your daughter" Mrs. Gray said. "I knew you two would mess up"

"Alright mom, we get it" Nate burst out.

Later on Caitlyn and Nate had gone home and Caitlyn went straight to the bathroom and looked at the pregnancy test on the bath tub and looked at all three and it said……POSITIVE.

Caitlyn Gellar was indeed pregnant with Nate child again.

**Oh……my……god!!!!! SHE PREGNANT!!!!! Sorry I felt the need to do that. Anyway I didn't rush this chapter promise lol. **

**Anyway thanks for all the reviews a special thanks to: **

**KariandTK: Yes I think it should but I don't think it will be……Lol!!!! But thanks anyway for your review. **

**Keep reviewing and updates will be sooner I promise so if you get lost in this story just ask me for help in your review and I will try and explain it as much as I can but just one thing I am not going to get Caitlyn and Nate to have affair or anything lol. **

**Did you know? **

**I have secretly been watching Alyson Stoner and Nick Jonas to see what's going on but looks like nothing at the moment. **

**Love Ya All Alyson x **


	25. Chapter 25

**Nate Finds Out**

It's been a week since Caitlyn found out she was pregnant again and she hasn't told anyone not even Nate who is the father and she is most certain of it. Caitlyn had decided to quit the booze until she figure out what to do with this unborn child.

Nate hasn't been told about the unborn child at all so he was completely in the dark but he has notice Caitlyn hasn't quit drinking for a little while. Nate had gone easy on the drinking seems Caitlyn was trying to slow things down.

Nate and Caitlyn was both missing Tanya deeply and that is why Caitlyn doesn't want anyone knowing that she is pregnant just yet as she still has a lot on with Tanya at the moment. The next few weeks, Caitlyn hasn't been feeling too good and Lola, Peggy and Tess had notice it at work and Lola had confronted Caitlyn about her poorly tummy.

"So Cait, you OK?" Lola asked.

"Yeah……just under a lot of stress" Caitlyn answered. "With Tanya not living at home and Nate and me having problems it just not going the way I wanted it to"

"Hmmm......how is Nate coping?" Lola questioned.

"Not well, he can't even work with Shane until Tanya back at home" Caitlyn said. "I can't believe Mitchie did this to us"

"Hey, she was doing what was best for Tanya" Lola replied. "Do you want some coffee?"

"Nah, I've got to lay off coffee for a while" Caitlyn responded.

"OK" Lola said.

Lola walked over to Tess and Peggy and whispered to them. "She refusing coffee, she not feeling too good, I reckon she pregnant"

"No way, Caitlyn being careful" Tess burst out quietly. "And if she was she would have told everyone by now"

"Yeah but she probably doesn't know" Peggy pointed out quietly.

Later on Lola was talking with Ella, Mitchie, Shane and Jason. "Hey Ella, do you remember how Caitlyn reacted to her first pregnancy?" Lola asked.

"Yeah" Ella answered. "She was shocked and scared"

"And what did she first refuse to drink, eat, and do or whatever?" Lola questioned.

"She refused anything that had addiction" Ella replied. "Why are you asking all these questions?"

"Lola thinks Caitlyn pregnant" Peggy said.

"No way" Jason let out.

"I totally agree with Jason" Shane responded. "She being really careful not to get pregnant"

"Yeah but I offer her coffee earlier and she said no I'm trying to lay off coffee for a little while" Lola replied.

"Wow……that is shocking" Jason let out.

"Come on Lola, you seriously think Caitlyn would get herself pregnant while Tanya is living in care?" Mitchie asked laughing lightly at Jason comment.

"Well you lot won't be laughing when it true" Lola answered.

"Lola, if Cait was pregnant she would have told us all" Shane pointed out.

"Yeah but she might not even know" Lola burst out. "You know what I'm going round there to find out myself"

"WHAT?" They all yelled.

Barron grabbed Lola before she could leave the kitchen. "If you do that then she will probably freak out" Barron said.

Lola knew Barron had a point and decide not to do anything. The next few weeks, Lola, Tess, Ella, Jason, Shane, Barron, Sander, Andy and Peggy all came over to see Nate and Caitlyn.

Caitlyn and Nate had all made them a hot drink and Lola kept looking at Caitlyn tummy and Caitlyn had noticed.

"Lola......" Caitlyn said. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, what did you first do when you found you were pregnant?" Lola asked.

"Well I thought about all the things that would change in my life and how I would bring the baby up" Caitlyn answered.

"So you weren't shock or scared" Lola replied.

"Well yeah of course I was scared I was 15 when I gave birth to Tanya" Caitlyn responded. "Yes it was a bit shocking as well"

Lola nodded and smiled weakly. Caitlyn walked over to the water and pour herself a glass. "Oh I have another question" Lola burst out.

Everyone groaned apart from Nate and Caitlyn. "Fire away Lola" Nate replied.

"What did you first refuse to eat or drink while you were pregnant?" Lola questioned.

"Well mainly things with caffeine and meat" Caitlyn answered.

"And nuts" Nate added.

"I've never like nuts" Caitlyn pointed out to Nate.

"Who must I be confusing you with?" Nate questioned himself.

"You probably seen me eat coconuts" Caitlyn answered.

"See she does like nuts" Nate burst out.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes and looked at Lola and the others. "Lola, I have a question for you" Caitlyn said.

"I'm all yours" Lola sighed out.

"Why are you asking me all these questions?" Caitlyn asked.

"Well you see my best friend is pregnant and she isn't sure what to avoid while she pregnant" Lola lied.

"Right……" Caitlyn let out. "Why didn't she just ask her doctor?"

"Well you see she actually hasn't been to see the doctor" Lola answered.

Caitlyn smiled weakly. When Caitlyn started walking toward the table to sit down, Lola looked at Caitlyn tummy and Caitlyn notice Lola was looking and she sat down and Lola looked at the others when Caitlyn looked at her. Nate had notice Lola was acting all funny and looked at Caitlyn tummy and saw a bump and Lola swallowed hard.

"OK this is getting stupid" Caitlyn let out. "What's going on?"

"OK, Lola thinks you're pregnant" Ella revealed.

Caitlyn started to worry because believe it or not, she was starting to show a bit and Caitlyn simply reply with a nod and looked at the magazine that she was reading before they all came.

"Cait…..." Jason said.

Caitlyn let out a sigh and looked at them all. "Yeah"

"You're not pregnant are you?" Ella asked.

"No" Caitlyn lied laughing nervously. "Why would you think that?"

"Well you're refusing coffee, you're not eating nuts and you're avoiding meat" Lola answered.

"Well I just don't feel like eating meat at the moment" Caitlyn said.

Tess sat down next to Caitlyn and looked at her in the eyes. "You're lying" Tess replied.

"No I'm not" Caitlyn lied again.

Tess went into her bag and got a pregnancy test out and gave it to Caitlyn. "Why on earth have you got a pregnancy test?" Nate questioned.

"I brought it for Cat" Tess answered. "So you can proof it to us"

Caitlyn picked it up and let out a sigh and went into the toilet. Caitlyn had sat on the toilet thinking about what to do, she didn't want them lot to know and she most certainly didn't want Nate to know she is pregnant with his second child at the age of 21.

Caitlyn looks at the test and yells out to them all "I'VE DONE IT WRONG" Caitlyn yelled throwing the test out of the window and going out of toilet.

"Hmm……we are not going to stop until we know the truth" Tess said leaving the apartment with Lola and the rest.

Later on Nate was cleaning out the bathroom and he had gone to the bins and saw 3 pregnancy tests that had been taken and they all had a blue line and he looked at the instructions and if it a blue line it means positive. Caitlyn had walk into the bathroom calling Nate.

"Nate……" Caitlyn called out.

When she reached the bathroom, she saw the three pregnancy tests in Nate hands and he looked at showing her these and the instructions.

"Nate, I can explain" Caitlyn began to say.

"Explain that you're pregnant with someone child" Nate replied.

"It not someone child, it yours Nate" Caitlyn responded nervously. "I never slept with anyone"

Nate let out a sigh and threw the tests in the bin and walks over to Caitlyn and she looks at him. Nate hugs Caitlyn close to him.

"What are you going to do?" Nate asked putting his hand on Caitlyn tummy.

"I don't know" Caitlyn answered sadly. "I need time to think"

"Keep it Caity......I'll be so happy if you did" Nate responded. "But it totally up to you, it's your body"

"Nate……you can't tell anyone yet" Caitlyn whispered.

"I won't I promise" Nate replied kissing her on the lips.

Caitlyn walks out of the bathroom and Nate closes the bathroom door and falls to the ground and leans against the door letting tears out. Caitlyn goes into her bedroom and falls down onto the floor crying her heart out.

The next few days, Caitlyn had come to a decision and told Nate as soon as he got home from band practice and Caitlyn grab his arm and pushed him onto the sofa and climbs on top and Nate smiles at Caitlyn and she starts kissing him.

"What got you in the good mood?" Nate asked kissing Caitlyn lips.

"I'm keeping it Nate" Caitlyn answered kissing his lips.

"That's great Caity" Nate said kissing her.

Caitlyn smiles and continues to kiss Nate……

**She keeping it, well I have to say this is great news right? Anyway…..**

**Thanks for the reviews and especially to: **

**Ms. NickJ: I love your comment, I wish I was their stalker but I'm not I just have ways of finding out what's going on in Nick Jonas and Alyson Stoner life. But anyway thanks for your review. P.S. Can I just say I think your love for Nick Jonas is SOOOOO CUTE!!!! I read your profile and I all I see is Nick that….Nick this…..Nick is Cute…..lol even your quiz on him lol. By the way is it only "Nick" you like in the "Jonas Brothers" or all of them?**

**Oxoxemily: I love your review as well…..I think we all have ideas on what Mitchie and Shane are up to. I don't think this is all Mitchie idea of keeping Tanya with them I think Shane up to something as well but I don't quite know myself. Anyway thanks for your review and what did you mean by "I really like the random did you knows at the end" I don't quite get that bit but I get the rest lol. **

**KariandTK: Yup she pregnant AGAIN!!!! I thought I would get another baby out of her lol seems she loves Nate so much. Me too I hope Nate stays around and not calls this baby a mistake I mean Caitlyn is 21 and Nate is 22 you can't really say it is a mistake anymore because there are age different between 15 and 21 and 16 and 22 if you know what I mean lol. Anyway thanks for your review I love it so much. **

**I love all you three reviewers I'm glad you're not confused believe me I read stories and I'm like "WHOA mate CONFUSED" lol. I'm sorry but this writer you review for wants to be a bit funny for you all lol. **

**Anyway keep reviewing and I promise updates will be sooner than expected.**

**Anyway instead of boring you all…….I AM NOT Alyson Stoner and Nick Jonas stalker. OK, that a lie I'm a stalker but for Alyson Stoner. I know she loves Nick deep down inside. **

**Did you know? **

**Nick Jonas might be dating Selena Gomez again, boy if he is I am so not going to be happy with that boy he must see Alyson so much better than that thing that plays Alex in whatever that show called lol. **

**Love AlysonNickJonas x **


	26. Chapter 26

**It's Back **

It's been 5 months since Caitlyn decided to keep the baby and Nate was doing everything he can for her. Caitlyn had been grateful for Nate doing everything for her. Today Caitlyn is going for a scan and Nate wanted to go but was finding it hard to get away from the studio.

When Nate got to the hospital, he found Caitlyn sitting there with her hands on the bump and a cup of Hot Chocolate. Nate rushed over to her and sat down kissing her on the lips.

"Hey……" Nate whispered.

"You're late" Caitlyn muttered kissing him back.

"Yeah sorry, I was finding it hard to get away were doing a duet with Miley Cyrus" Nate said quietly.

"Wow, that's great news" Caitlyn replied kissing Nate lightly on the lips.

"Have you been in yet?" Nate asked.

"No, do you want some of my Hot Chocolate?" Caitlyn questioned.

"Nah, you have it, I'm just going to sit here and stare at the beautiful woman right in front of me" Nate answered.

Caitlyn looked around and saw a nice sexy blonde woman and Caitlyn slaps Nate lightly on the leg. "Hey……" Caitlyn let out.

"When I said stare at the beautiful woman right in front of me, I meant you dummy" Nate said kissing Caitlyn.

"Oh right of course who else would it be?" Caitlyn asked pulling Nate in for a passionate kiss.

Meanwhile, Mitchie, Shane, Jason, Ella, Peggy, Barron, Tess, Sander, Lola, Natalie, Miley, Selena and Emily Osment were all coming into the Café and they all sat down and spoke.

"I wonder what's going on with Nate" Jason said to Ella.

"Well I haven't been seeing Caitlyn for months now" Ella replied. "She quit her job"

"Why?" Jason asked quietly.

Jason and Ella were talking to each other, ignoring the others. "I don't know, she never told me why" Ella answered.

"Oh well if she wants to be an idiot let her" Jason said.

"Jason, you know I love you right?" Ella whispered.

"I love you too Ella" Jason replied quietly kissing Ella on the lips.

Shane was talking to Emily, Miley, Selena, Barron and Mitchie. Miley had been going on about how boring filming is.

"Yeah but look at it this way……are getting pays good money for it all" Shane pointed out.

"Yeah that true" Selena said.

"Anyway where's Nate?" Lola asked.

"He had to leave early" Miley answered.

"Let me guess, to see a girl called darling Caity" Lola replied.

They all nodded and Shane had spoken. "Those two are really heartless about Tanya"

"At least she in a family that do care about her" Mitchie pointed out.

"Yeah, it was sad letting her go" Shane replied. "We might never see our niece again now"

"You never know, she could become famous" Miley responded. "Like me and my daddy, she might even be better at Nate job"

"Oh just like another "Hannah Montana" series but her name "Tanya Gray" and she pretending to be some other girl called I don't know "Julie Brown"" Shane said.

"I thought it was Tanya Gellar" Selena responded.

"Oh yeah it would be because Caitlyn and Nate never got married" Tess said.

"Yeah but she could have both" Emily spoke.

"Emily has a point what is Tanya full name?" Selena asked.

"Tanya-Rae Jerry Gellar Gray" Ella answered taking a sip of her coffee.

"I worry about Nate sometimes" Shane said.

"I've worried about him since he got Caitlyn pregnant when she was only 15 years old" Jason pointed out.

"Nate is an idiot I have to say it because it's true" Shane burst out. "He hanging out with Caitlyn when she hasn't even got Tanya anymore and probably won't ever get her back"

"You don't know that, there are still chances Nate and Caitlyn could win her back because they both stop drinking for good" Ella said defending Nate and Caitlyn.

"I don't care what people say, Caitlyn and Nate are both drunken people and always will be" Shane argues.

"Shane, he stills our little brother" Jason responded.

"Yeah, if he was really our little brother, where is he now?" Shane asked.

"I don't know do I?" Jason questioned.

"He never uses to blow off us for Caitlyn but now all it about these days is Caitlyn" Shane answered harshly.

"He probably trying to win Tanya back over" Miley said. "I mean Nate is a good person and maybe once Tanya back he will hang out with you guys more often"

"All Nate ever cared about is that thing he ruin his life when he was 16" Shane replied.

"Shane……" Mitchie let out.

"No I don't care what you say Mitchie, I lost my brother to that horrible Gellar, she got him where she wants him now and we mean nothing to them two anymore" Shane said tearfully leaving the Café.

Everyone sat in silent and Mitchie cleared her throat. "Wow" Mitchie sighed out wiping her tears away.

"Don't worry Mitch, Shane will calm down" Jason said rubbing her back.

Ella gave Mitchie a hug and everyone smiled weakly at each other. Meanwhile at the hospital, Caitlyn and Nate were messing around, throwing paper balls at each other and Nate had got up and walked over to Caitlyn and kissed her deeply on the lips.

"I love you" Nate whispered.

"I love you too" Caitlyn muttered kissing him back.

Then Caitlyn was called in. "CAITLYN GELLAR" the nurse shouted.

Caitlyn smiled at the nurse and got up with Nate and walked into the room. "Sorry about being held up, we been a bit busy we other patients" the nurse replied. "Caitlyn I'm just going to leave the room for you to get changed"

"Yeah me too" Nate responded.

Caitlyn smiled and she got changed and opens the door and Nate and the nurse walks back in and Nate sits back Caitlyn as she lies on the bed and looks at Nate and smiles. Nate had held of Caitlyn hand and he kissed her passionately. As the nurse wipes something on Caitlyn bump and then gets the scan and looks at the screen and Caitlyn let out a sigh and looked at Nate holding his hand.

"You OK?" Nate asked quietly.

Caitlyn nodded and kiss Nate on the lips. "Yeah I'm fine"

The nurse let out a sigh and removed the scan and left the room. Caitlyn and Nate looked at each other in confusion and then the nurse came back with the doctor and he did the scan and looked at the screen.

"Is everything OK doctor?" Caitlyn asked.

"Err……yes and no" the doctor answered. "We need to ask you a few question, have you had any type of illness?"

"Um……I had breast cancer" Caitlyn replied in a worried voice.

"How long ago?" the nurse questioned.

"It was all clear by the end of March" Caitlyn responded. "Is my baby OK?"

"You're baby isn't exactly healthy" the doctor replied. "We think your cancer has come back Caitlyn"

Caitlyn was shocked and squeezed Nate hand. "How bad is it this time?"

"Were not so sure Caitlyn, you might have to get rid of this baby to survive" the doctor responded.

"No" Caitlyn said pouring out of her eyes. "NO"

"It's OK Caity" Nate replied holding Caitlyn.

"Caitlyn, you are seriously ill with breast cancer and we cannot give you treatment while you are pregnant" the doctor let out.

Caitlyn wiped her tears away. "Then I'll just have the baby and then we can start treatment after that" Caitlyn cried out.

"Caitlyn, you could be taking a huge risk here" the doctor revealed.

"I DON'T CARE" Caitlyn yelled. "I'm having this baby whether you like it or not"

"Caity......listen to the doctor" Nate replied.

"No Nate, I'm not getting rid of this baby to start treatment again" Caitlyn cries out holding Nate hand tight.

"But Caity, you could die giving birth" Nate revealed.

"Then I'll take the risk Nate" Caitlyn said.

"No Caity, I won't let you" Nate cried out.

Caitlyn pushes Nate away and looks away. "Go away Nate" Caitlyn replied. "I can handle this myself"

"Caity……" Nate began to say.

"GET OUT" Caitlyn yelled.

Nate left the room and Caitlyn looks at the doctor and nurse. "I'm having this baby whether you like or not" Caitlyn said getting dressed and leaving the room.

Nate had drove away from the hospital and had gone to Shane and Mitchie house and knocked on the door and Shane had answered it and Nate had tears coming down his face and he felt into Shane arms.

"Nate……buddy what's happened?" Shane asked hugging him.

Jason, Mitchie, Ella, Tess, Lola, Barron, Sander, Natalie and Peggy all came and saw Nate crying in Shane arms. Shane sat Nate down and came face to face with him.

"What's happened?" Shane questioned again.

"Caity……she pregnant" Nate answered.

"Nate, that's great news" Shane replied. "But why are you crying?"

"Because not only that but she risking her life" Nate struggled to get out.

Shane looked at the others who were listening carefully. "What do you mean 'risking her life'?" Shane asked.

"She got breast cancer again and she will probably die if she gives birth" Nate answered.

With Nate revealing that to the others, they were shocked……

**OK, I can't say much, I'm in tears so sorry. It getting a bit emotional for me. **

**Anyway thanks for the reviews and a special thanks to: **

**Camille: thank you so much for your review, I'm sorry I can't say much I'm deep in thoughts.**

**Keep reviewing and updates will be sooner. **

**Love Ya All AlysonNickJonas x **


	27. Chapter 27

**No Change of Heart **

_When things seem to be fine then the next it rip apart by one person _

When Nate revealed it all to the others that Caitlyn is risking her life for baby, Mitchie had stormed round there with Shane, Ella, Jason, Nate, Sander, Natalie, Tess, Lola, Barron, Peggy, Miley, Selena, Emily and Andy and Mitchie burst it all out to Caitlyn.

"WHAT THE HELL CAITLYN?" Mitchie yelled at her. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO EVERYONE? JUST WHY ARE YOU GOING TO RISK YOUR BLOODY LIFE FOR THIS BABY? CAN'T YOU SEE IT RIPPING EVERYONE APART?"

"Clearly not" Caitlyn said calmly. "So you told them Nate"

"I had no one to turn to" Nate replied sadly. "I don't want to lose you Caity"

"Yeah well I'm taking the risk and no one going to change my mind" Caitlyn responded.

"AND WHAT ABOUT YOU'RE DAUGHTER?" Mitchie shouted.

"SHE ISN'T HERE IS SHE MITCHIE?" Caitlyn yelled standing up to come face to face with Mitchie who had tears coming down her face.

"I was doing what was best for her Caitlyn" Mitchie said.

"Yeah" Caitlyn let out walking over to the window.

"None of us want to lose you Cait…..." Jason began to say.

Ella was crying and Jason hugged her and continued to talk. "Please Cait, don't risk it" Jason begged.

"Caity, we already have a kid" Nate said. "We don't have to have another"

"I already made my mind up I'm keeping it and it going to be perfect" Caitlyn responded turning to face Nate. "And if you don't want to stick by me then get out"

"Oh that your solution to everything, get out if we don't go along with what you want" Nate replied sadly.

"Yeah I guess it is" Caitlyn laughed out with tears coming lightly down her face.

"You really think this kid going to want to grow up and not know his mother at all" Nate began to say. "You really think he want him to grow up and feel guilty because there will be some people out there Caity that can't even look at this child and it going to want to know why"

"LIKE WHO NATE?" Caitlyn yells.

"Me" Nate said.

Caitlyn stands there in shock and struggle to talk. "Y-You what?"

"I wouldn't be able to look at this child Caity, knowing you risk your life for it, I just wouldn't be able to" Nate replied sadly.

"You don't mean that Nate" Caitlyn responded. "Your change your mind once it gets here"

"No" Nate let out.

"Then your heartless Nate" Caitlyn said.

"He is not heartless Caitlyn, he is being honest with you" Shane let out.

"I'm not going to get rid of it and none of you can change my mind" Caitlyn replied.

"You're the heartless one Caity, killing yourself" Nate responded. "Leaving Tanya alone in this world, that baby going to grow up with no mother, Caity you don't need another child, you already got one"

Caitlyn turned to look out of the window and she didn't say a word until Nate sat down.

"I'm not strong Nate" Caitlyn began to say. "I can't kill this baby, I just haven't got it in the heart to, it against my power, and I've known from the very start of the pregnancy that this baby would be a risk"

Caitlyn turned around to look at them all and they were all shocked. "So you're telling me you known from the start that this baby were risking your life and you didn't think about telling any of us" Nate burst out.

"I didn't want to hurt anyone especially you and Tanya" Caitlyn said. "I'm the heartless, risky Caitlyn Rae Gellar"

Nate walked over to Caitlyn and the others all stood around looking at them both stare at each other with watery eyes. Caitlyn look like she had been crying for weeks and Nate looks like he had been crying for a week.

"I don't want you to go" Nate whispered.

"I know you don't want me to but I'm going to have to go one day" Caitlyn replied tearfully. "Maybe in my 70's or 90's yeah but me going now it will make it easier for you, Tanya, friends, family and our unborn child"

"No it will be harder to move on" Nate cried out quietly.

"Life is short Nate and I've had a great 21 years of my life all because of you" Caitlyn said wiping his tears away.

"You could live longer by getting rid of it Caity, that what we all want" Nate replied.

Caitlyn had tears coming down her face. "Don't make it any harder than it already is Nate" Caitlyn whispered touching Nate lips.

Nate met up with Caitlyn lips and then hugged her. "No way of changing your mind is there?" Nate asked looking at the others and then back at Caitlyn.

"Nope, I'm having this child whether you lot like it or not" Caitlyn answered hugging Nate.

The next few days, Caitlyn had been taken to see Tanya who had hugged Caitlyn and Nate. Tanya and Caitlyn spent the whole day hugging and talking to each other and Sally (social worker) was happy to see Caitlyn and Tanya bonding again.

"Mommy, can I come home yet?" Tanya asked.

"Sweetheart it up to you if you want to come home, you can come home" Caitlyn answered. "If you want to come home, you can"

"I want to come home, I miss you and daddy" Tanya said tearfully.

"Tell you the truth, me and daddy have some exciting news" Caitlyn began to say. "You see this big bump"

"Yeah……" Tanya said.

"I and daddy are expecting again and you're going to have a new baby sister or brother" Caitlyn revealed.

"REALLY" Tanya yelled hugging Caitlyn.

"Yeah" Caitlyn replied cuddling Tanya.

"Mommy, I want to come home" Tanya responded.

"I know you do sweetie" Caitlyn said. "I've missed my best friend"

"I miss my best friend as well" Tanya replied hugging Caitlyn.

"You'll be home soon sweetie and then I, you and daddy can all be a proper family" Caitlyn whispered kissing Tanya on the forehead.

When Caitlyn had watched Tanya go, she cried to herself and put her hand on the bump and Sally came back in the room.

"We been watching you and Tanya bond so well again" Sally said. "We are thinking about letting her come home again"

"That's great news" Caitlyn cried out quietly.

"I know it isn't easy Caitlyn but when Tanya home……you, Nate, Tanya and the newborn can all be a happy family" Sally replied squeezing Caitlyn hand.

"Yeah" Caitlyn said.

A few weeks later, Nate and Caitlyn were told Tanya could come home and Tanya was excited and so were Caitlyn and Nate.

Caitlyn and Nate had waited at the apartment and Sally had come at around 4pm with Tanya and Tanya screamed and ran up to Nate and Caitlyn hugging them both. Mitchie, Shane, Duke and Luke came with them and Mitchie watched Caitlyn take Tanya into the living room and Nate turned to hug Sally.

"Thankyou" Nate said hugging Sally.

Sally hugged Nate back. "No problem" Sally replied. "Well I'll be leaving and I will see hopefully you all again with the newborn"

Nate nodded and smiled weakly and noticed Caitlyn hadn't told Sally about her illness and risking her life. Sally left the apartment and went into the living room and saw Caitlyn and Tanya sitting on the sofa in each other arms.

"She hasn't told Sally" Mitchie whispered.

"She has no rights lying to Tanya like this" Nate said tearfully and quietly to Shane and Mitchie.

Nate, Shane and Mitchie all looked at Caitlyn and Tanya and smiled.

**OK, I thought maybe it would be nice if Tanya came back home to Caitlyn and Nate seems things are going well for them apart from Caitlyn hiding the truth from Tanya. **

**Anyway thanks for all the reviews especially to: **

**KariandTK: Thanks for your heart full review :). **

**Camille: Thankyou for your reviews, I was in tears by the end of this one. **

**Ms. NickJ: OK, no need to put things in CAPITALS!!!!! Lol but I think your funny so please make me laugh in your next review because I need cheering up this is the saddest chapter I have ever written in Camp Rock lol. Thankyou for your review and "YAY ANOTHER NAITLYN BABY" **

**Oxoxemily: Thankyou for your review at least you all understand what the story is on about.**

**Thankyou to you all again!!!! You made me so happy with all the reviews. Please keep reviewing and updates HOPEFULLY will be sooner!!!!! **

**Did you know? **

**Alyson Stoner has a "pointy nose" because she lying about her secret love for Nick Jonas and…..Nick hiding secrets from Alyson……I think they're going to be a couple by the end of Camp Rock 2 I can see it happening. **

**Love Ya All AlysonNickJonas x **


	28. Chapter 28

**Life is Short**

_She had said to him "Life is short but love never dies" _

**Caitlyn Dream **

_It had been a late afternoon at Caitlyn and Tanya apartment. It had been very quiet and Caitlyn was all alone in the apartment, sleeping. She had woken up when she heard the door knock and Caitlyn had got up to answer it. Caitlyn opens the door and it was Nate standing there with Tanya and a baby boy. _

_Caitlyn smiles at them but notice Nate was crying and so was Tanya but then Sally the social worker had come with Mitchie and Shane and Sally had taken the baby boy away. _

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOO" Caitlyn screamed._

_No one had heard Caitlyn but the next thing she knew she was at her grave watching Nate, Tanya, Shane, Jason, Barron, Sander, Andy, Mitchie, Lola, Tess, Ella, Peggy, Natalie, Miley, Selena, Emily, her parents, Nate parents and other people that cared about Caitlyn all grieving over her badly. _

_Caitlyn looked down at her body and saw her in her favorite outfit. It had been the first time she met Nate and she had been wearing this, a bright green top, dark purple skirt, orange jacket and her black boots. That was the first thing she had been wearing when she first met Nate. _

_It was a magical moment for Nate and Caitlyn when they first met, couldn't stop staring at each other, Shane and Mitchie had introduced them two each other and she remember the first thing she said to him. _

"_Hi" Caitlyn said. _

"_Hi" Nate replied back nervously. _

_Caitlyn and Nate had broken the eye contacted after another two minutes. Caitlyn looked back at Nate looking down at the grave and saw him crying his heart out. Caitlyn had begun to cry herself. _

**End of Caitlyn Dream **

"Caity……" Nate said shaking her lightly.

Caitlyn eyes open and she looks up to see Nate looking at her and she sits up and hugs Nate putting his hand on her bump.

"Don't leave me Nate" Caitlyn cried quietly into Nate shoulder.

Nate had removed his hand from the bump and stood up leaving a confused Caitlyn. Nate walks into the kitchen and 10 minutes later……Caitlyn had followed Nate into the kitchen and walked over to Nate and he looked at her.

"I'm not sorry Caity if you're having bad dreams" Nate responded. "Because you know you shouldn't be having this baby, you're going to become weaker and weaker step by step and I don't think I want to watch it all fall apart because what happens if you and the baby don't survive"

"Nate, you got to stop thinking like this" Caitlyn replied taking his hands into hers. "OK, when this baby gets here, it going to be so alive and you're going to be a daddy again and me I'm going to be a mommy, you got to have faith in me Nate"

Nate looks at Caitlyn and nods and Caitlyn smiles. "I just don't want to lose you Caity" Nate whispered.

"You're not going to" Caitlyn said quietly kissing Nate on the lips.

Nate hugged Caitlyn and she had whispered. "Life is short but love never dies"

Nate pulls out of the hug and kisses Caitlyn on the lips and then hugging her again. Caitlyn is nearly 9 months pregnant and she isn't doing so well, she started to be sick with blood, she getting really bad pains, she has become paler than what she normal is and she can barely walk anymore because her legs are so weak.

Mitchie, Shane, Ella, Jason, Natalie, Sander, Lola, Barron, Peggy, Andy, Tess, Miley, Selena and Emily had all been helping Nate and Tanya out again while Caitlyn sits in the bedroom seriously ill. The doctor and nurse had come to see Caitlyn and she still hasn't changed her mind about giving up on the baby.

The baby was good and alive inside her and the doctor has said if Caitlyn has this baby that it would survive when it comes out.

Nate isn't ready for Caitlyn to go either is anyone else. Caitlyn parents had come over to spend the day with their daughter as they found out from Mitchie and Shane. Mrs. Gellar was really emotional and feels the same way as Nate.

Mr. Gellar had been crying and hugging Caitlyn and he said. "I can't lose you princess" Mr. Gellar cried holding Caitlyn.

"I'm still……your……little princess" Caitlyn struggled to get out.

Mr. Gellar kissed Caitlyn on the forehead and Mrs. Gellar had been holding Caitlyn hand. As the days goes on, Caitlyn becomes weaker and weaker by minutes or even hours. Shane, Jason, Mr. Gray and Mrs. Gray spend the day with Caitlyn in the bedroom.

Everyone was trying to spend one day at the time with Caitlyn as she becomes weaker but for Mitchie, she wasn't ready and either was Nate. Tanya had noticed Caitlyn wasn't well enough to do anything and wanted to be closer to Caitlyn every day.

The doctor had come out of the room and spoke to Nate.

"She not getting any better" the doctor reveals. "So we have decide that she must come into the hospital so we can help her get stronger"

"When does she have to go?" Nate asked.

"Well I think the best time is now because she can get to the hospital and into her personal room" the nurse answered.

Nate nodded and looks at Tanya who was sitting on Shane lap on his arms crying her eyes out. "Tan" Nate said.

Tanya got off Shane lap and runs over to Nate and hugs him. "Time to say goodbye to mommy" Nate replied.

Nate and Tanya walk to the bedroom and Nate opens the door and Caitlyn slowly moves her head to look at them. Tanya climbs onto Caitlyn bed and into her arms.

"Mommy……" Tanya whispered.

Caitlyn muttered something and Tanya whispered again. "Bye mommy" Tanya left the room and Nate sits with Caitlyn.

"I love you Caity……"

"I……love……y-you t-too" Caitlyn muttered in pain.

Nate kisses Caitlyn on the lips softly and leaves the room. They all watch Caitlyn get taken to the hospital and they all had tears down their faces. Nate hugs Tanya. The next few days, it has been hard on Tanya and Nate because Nate was struggling big time and Mitchie had offered to help.

Nate would go to the hospital and visit Caitlyn and she would be smiling at him.

"How are you?" Nate asked kissing her on the forehead.

"Well......I'm better than yesterday" Caitlyn answered quietly. "How's Tanya?"

"She not doing so great but she OK" Nate replied.

"Nate, I know you don't think I'm doing the right thing but it the best chances I get of having another baby" Caitlyn responded.

"I know Caity……" Nate said. "I just wish that you didn't have to go"

"I'm not going anywhere" Caitlyn whispered. "I'm always going to be in your heart and Tanya and the newborn just remember that Nate, life is short but love never dies"

"I don't want to lose you" Nate cries out holding Caitlyn hand.

"You're not going to" Caitlyn muttered. "Nate come closer"

Nate got closer and kisses Caitlyn on the lips and then as they break apart Caitlyn squeezes Nate hand.

"Caity……are you OK?" Nate asked.

"Get……the……doctor" Caitlyn slowly let out.

Nate shouted for the doctor and nurse and they all came rushing in and the doctor reveals.

"It's coming" the doctor reveals.

Nate looks at Caitlyn who was crying and Nate felt tears down his face and left the room and the others had all come in with Tanya and Nate took Tanya from Mitchie.

"She having the baby" Nate cried out hugging Tanya.

All the girls burst into tears and Mitchie falls to the floor and Shane hugs Mitchie. They all heard Caitlyn screaming and they all felt tears coming more and more down the faces.

**OK, I'm in tears I've been trying to get this chapter finished but it been the hardest thing I've ever had to do in my life. Anyway this is going to be my last chapter for the rest because I'm going away this weekend and will have no chances of getting to a computer. **

**Anyway thank you so much to all the reviews especially to: **

**KariandTK: your reviews so far has been GREAT, you might hate me after the next chapter but I'll tell you something I haven't even planned this story out but anyway thanks for your reviews. **

**Ms. NickJ: your reviews has been the funniest of all, I'm sorry to hear what you're going through right now and I'm happy that I can cheer you up lol. Anyway thanks for your reviews. **

**Winx Rocks: NEW REVIEWER!!!!! Hey welcome to the crazy ALYSONNICKJONAS stories lol. Um thanks so much for your review I'm hoping you're not going to find this very confusing because I know I've read some of my own stories all the way through and found it confusing lol anyway thanks so much for your review. **

**Oxoxemily: your reviews have been perfect lol, you might hate me as well after the next chapter but hopefully not lol. Anyway thanks for your reviews. **

**Camille: your reviews have been brilliant, you might hate me as well after the next chapter. Anyway thanks for your reviews. **

**Actually you might all hate me after the next chapter even though I hate myself for writing it well I haven't even written it yet but I will after the weekend of my return lol. **

**Keep reviewing and updates will be on Sunday because I'm going away and won't be near a computer to update so yeah lol. I'm sorry. Thanks again to all the reviews. **

**Hey……**

**Who is Taylor? **

**I know Alyson probably making sure Nick stays single for her lol that why she got a pointy nose because she been lying to Nick about her crush for him!!!!!**

**To be honest I think it more than a crush between the two lol. **

**Love Ya All AlysonNickJonas x **


	29. Chapter 29

**The Baby Here and Old Nate Back  
**

After hours of waiting and hearing Caitlyn screaming in pain, Nate couldn't go in the room. He had walked around and around and around the hospital waiting for the doctor to come out of Caitlyn private room.

Mitchie wasn't doing so great. She had sat in the hospital in the family room with Shane, Jason, Ella, Lola, Barron, Sander, Natalie and Peggy. They had all been extremely worried about leaving Nate on his own so Tess, Miley, Emily, Selena and Andy took Tanya out for some dinner so she didn't have to see Nate falling apart over Caitlyn.

Tanya had no idea what was going, she wanted Caitlyn, she had been crying for Caitlyn and she had been hearing Caitlyn so Tess asked Nate if he wanted her to take Tanya out for some dinner and he agree. Nate didn't know how to tell Tanya that Caitlyn could be dying after giving birth to the newborn.

They had been waiting for hours for the doctors and nurses to come out. So they all were sitting in the family room waiting.

"God" Mitchie let out. "It's been 9 hours"

"Do you not remember how long Duke and Luke birth was?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, Duke was 15 hours and Luke was 22 hours" Mitchie answered sitting next to Shane giving him on a kiss on the lips.

Nate had walked in and sat down by the window. "Nate, are you OK?" Natalie questioned.

"Yes, I'm fine I wish they would hurry up and tell us what's going on" Nate lashed out.

"OK, Nate you need to calm down I'm sure Cait fine" Lola said.

The next two hours, the doctor came in and Nate stood up straight away. "Hey, is Caity OK?" Nate asked straight away.

"She fine but she very weak at the moment" the doctor answered.

"And the baby survived right?" Nate questioned.

"He died on us three times but he very weak as well" the doctor replied.

Nate looked at Shane and Mitchie who smiled at him weakly. "Would you like to see your new baby?" the nurse asked.

Nate shakes his head. "No……I would like to see Caity"

The doctor and the nurse nodded and took Nate to see Caitlyn who was very pale and looking very skinny and Nate walked over to her and took Caitlyn hand and she slowly faced him and she had puffy red eyes and she smiled at him very weakly.

Nate lean his head against Caitlyn forehead and let tears drop and Caitlyn had tears coming down her face and Nate whispered in Caitlyn ear. "Don't cry, you're smile said it all"

Nate kisses Caitlyn on the lips lightly and she closes her eyes. After the next hour or so……Nate sat by Caitlyn and the nurse came in and she put her hand on Nate shoulder and he wipes his tears away and looks at the nurse.

"She's going to be OK" the nurse said. "She just sleeping, we started treatment on her already"

"Will she survive?" Nate asked.

"We hope so Nate" Shane answered quietly and Nate stands up and hugs Shane and cries even harder into Shane.

Jason comes in and hugs Shane and Nate and Jason said. "It's OK Nate"

Jason, Shane and Nate all looks at Caitlyn sleeping and Nate leave the room and goes to see their newborn. Mitchie and Ella were with the new baby and Nate had come in and the girls look at Nate and smiles as Nate got closer.

"He beautiful Nate" Ella whispered.

Nate looks at the boy that Caitlyn has just given birth to and notices how weak he was and didn't know what to do. Ella, Mitchie, Shane and Jason all leave the room and Nate kept his eyes on the baby boy. After an hour......Nate had walked out of the room and gone back to Caitlyn who was sat up and was being tested and Nate walked up closer to her and she smiled at him.

"N-Nate……" Caitlyn whispered.

"I'm here Caity, I'm here" Nate muttered kissing her hand.

"I-I love y-you" Caitlyn struggled to get out.

"I love you too" Nate cried quietly holding her hand up to his heart.

After the next couple of days, Nate hadn't been able to get on his feet and look after himself because of Caitlyn. Nate really didn't know how to accept this new baby in his life. He accepted Tanya because she hasn't risk Caitlyn life but his new son has just risk Caitlyn life big time and Nate really didn't know how to accept him just yet.

Nate had stayed at the hospital to keep updates on Caitlyn progress and his new son life as well. Nate had sat in Caitlyn room with the new baby boy and Caitlyn and cried most of the time and Miley, Selena, Shane, Mitchie, Ella, Jason and Tess has come with Tanya and Tanya ran up to Nate and sat in his laps and hugged him.

"Hey baby" Nate whispered softly kissing her on the head.

"Is mommy ill?" Tanya asked.

"Yeah she very ill" Nate answered.

Tanya hugged Nate and he looked at the others. "You should see Hot Tunes" Miley said turning on the T.V and the lady started speaking:

"_Hello, welcome to Hot Tunes, many fans and people have wonder if Connect 3 has split up but with just an interview with Shane Gray and Jason Gray it has been revealed that one of their member has gone downhill and will not be performing for sometime……no reason was given but Nate Gray apparently pass on a message to all his fans saying he is sorry that he won't be performing but I will make a comeback once things have clear up apart from that Shane and Jason Gray would like to reveal that Nate Gray has now got a new baby boy with his current partner Caitlyn Gellar that all the latest news on Connect 3……" _

Miley turns it off and they all look at Nate who had just sat there watching it with shock.

"You actually told the world I have a son that I don't even want" Nate said.

"Nate......" Mitchie let out.

"No guys, I'm sorry OK" Nate burst out putting Tanya down into the chair as he got up. "I can't accept him, he the real reason why Caity lying in this bed OK, I'm not accepting him ever"

Jason and Shane stood there with shock and Shane spoke his mind. "Nate this isn't his fault, you're always looking for someone to blame but it isn't his fault, he just a baby" Shane argues. "It yours and Cait fault that he in this world"

Nate nodded lightly. "It's nothing to do with me"

"Yes it is Nate" Jason burst out. "You two shouldn't have even had Tanya but you did, now don't go blaming this child for yours and Cait mistakes because I don't think Cait would like this what you're saying just remember what she did last time you called Tanya a mistake"

Ella cleared her throat and Jason, Shane and Nate all looked at Ella who pointed at Tanya who had been sitting in the chair. "She knew I didn't mean it" Nate let out.

"You know what Nate, we give up on you" Shane said. "You're on your own from now on"

Shane left the room followed by Mitchie. The next couple of days Miley had taken Nate home while Jason and Ella looks after Tanya for a bit. Miley tells Nate to change and get cleaned off before going back to the hospital. After a few days, Caitlyn had woken up and Nate didn't know.

But Shane, Mitchie, Miley, Selena, Emily, Tess, Lola, Barron, Sander, Natalie, Peggy, Andy, Jason and Ella had all been there with Tanya and the newborn that Caitlyn was holding.

"Where's Nate?" Caitlyn asked with Tanya sitting with the newborn and Caitlyn.

"We have no idea" Jason answered. "Miley had taken him and she left him on his own when he tried to make a move on her"

Caitlyn looked at Miley. "I'm not interest in him Caitlyn" Miley said.

"Has Nate been able to name him?" Caitlyn questioned.

"No" Shane answered.

"Has he held him yet?"

"No" Shane said.

"So what has he done over these last few weeks?"

"Drinking, sleeping with girls he doesn't know and he went onto doing a concert and went surfing in the crowds but he broke down on the stage after doing this one song" Shane replied.

Caitlyn was disappointed and looked at her newborn baby and then hugged Tanya…...

**OK sorry about the updates I've been everywhere, been away all weekend and I've been doing college work it just GRRRR for me lol anyway I'm updating as much as I can. **

**Anyway I want to say you reviewers have made me so happy want to say a special thanks to: **

**Ms. NickJ: you been great all the way through!!!!!I know you're a crazy fan but oh well you been fantastic!!!!**

**KariandTK: you been brilliant from the start and you been a great help giving me a few tips thank you so much!!!!!**

**Camille: Thankyou for your reviews as well you been great as well!!!!!**

**Oxoxemily: thank you so much you been fantastic as well!!!!!!**

**Winx Rocks: Thank you so much I'm glad you love my story!!!!!!!**

**MrsNickSarahJonas: NEW READER AND REVIEWER, thanks so much for your review I hope you enjoy my crazy profile of ALYSONNICKJONAS!!!!Lol anyway thanks so much for reviews it was funny lol!!!!**

**Thanks again to everyone who review and enjoy this chapter!!!!!**

**Love AlysonNickJonas x **


	30. Chapter 30

**Nate Begs Caitlyn **

_He had said "Please don't leave me, I need you" he had cried out._

Caitlyn had been really disappointed with Nate attitude towards their newborn which Caitlyn had decide to call Joseph (Short for Joe). Caitlyn had told Shane and Jason to keep him away from Tanya and Joe until further notice.

Caitlyn had been told she got to stay in hospital because if she doesn't she will become weaker and weaker again and nothing will save her life again. Caitlyn wanted to go home but she knows she can't. Joe however was doing great progress, he became stronger.

Meanwhile……

Nate was swallowing vodka down his throat and flirting with some girl and Shane and Jason had come to find Nate and find him making out with that girl he was with. Shane and Jason clear their throat and turn the music off and Nate breaks it off with the girl and looks at Shane and Jason standing there.

"Home now" Jason said firmly.

"N-Noooo……you can'tt te-ll me w-w-what to do" Nate slurred out.

"Nate……Caity awake" Shane burst out grabbing his arm.

"And……she got you lot" Nate replied.

Shane punches Nate right in the face and everyone let out a little gasps in shock and Jason pushes Shane away from Nate and looks at Nate who was on the floor and helped him up. Jason pushes Shane and Nate out of the club and Nate goes to the shops and buys a bottle of vodka and Shane and Jason tell the shopkeeper not to let him buy it.

"I'm sorry sir, we can't give it to you" the lady responded.

"Fine, I'll just take it" Nate burst out.

Nate grabbed the bottle and walked out and the alarms went off and Jason paid for it and they followed Nate to the hospital and he had gone to Caitlyn room.

Caitlyn was talking to everyone and Nate came in with Shane and Jason and he had fallen over and some of them let out a little laugh. Nate had help getting up and he walked over to Caitlyn who tried to get him away. Tanya had been sitting on Caitlyn lap and Nate had moved Tanya and whispered to Caitlyn.

"I love you" Nate whispered.

"Nate, you're drunk" Caitlyn said softly. "Get out"

"But I'm the only person who actually loves you" Nate replied quietly into Caitlyn ear.

"Shut up Nate, Tanya in the room" Caitlyn muttered.

"Who cares where she is?" Nate asked kissing Caitlyn on the lips and she pushed him away.

"She your daughter" Caitlyn answered making sure Tanya could hear.

"No she not, she a nobody" Nate whispered.

Caitlyn slapped Nate across the face and pushed him away and Tanya crawled over to Caitlyn and hugged. "Get him out of here" Caitlyn said.

Shane and Jason got him out and Caitlyn hugged Tanya close to her. Tanya had tears coming down her face and Caitlyn whispered to her.

"It's OK sweetheart, don't worry you're not a nobody to me" Caitlyn whispered. "You're my beautiful princess daughter"

Tanya smiled but still had tears coming down her face. Everyone could tell them words Nate had said hurt Tanya feelings bad time and Caitlyn swore to herself she was never ever going to forgive Nate for saying that.

The next couple of days, Nate had sobered himself up and come to his senses but didn't stop drinking he had a few glasses a day but he went to see Caitlyn again. Nate had drove to the hospital and took a sip of vodka before going in. When Nate reached her room, he gently opens it and find Caitlyn sitting up with Tanya and Mitchie in the room.

Caitlyn stares at Nate and then looks at Tanya. "Daddy's here" Caitlyn pointed out to Tanya.

"Don't care" Tanya let out.

Nate chuckled and goes in and walks over to Caitlyn. "Nothing to laugh about Nate, you really upset her" Caitlyn said.

"Mitch, can you take Tanya out I need to talk to Caity" Nate replied.

Mitchie picked Tanya up and walked out and Caitlyn looks away from Nate. "I have nothing to say to you" Caitlyn sighed out. "You promised you would look after Joe while I sleep makes me feel scared of leaving Tanya and Joe with you"

"I've quit drinking OK; I didn't know what I was doing……" Nate said. "OK, I didn't have a clue what I was doing to myself but I know I'm sober now and I realize when I'm drunk I hurt your feelings and Tanya and everyone else"

"Yeah, you really did hurt us two big time lucky enough Joe can't hear a word" Caitlyn cried softly. "I don't care if you quit drinking Nate, you have a drinking problem and you can't just quit on your own"

"I can too" Nate argues.

"What are you doing here Nate?" Caitlyn asked.

"I've come to say I'm sorry if upsetting you and Tanya" Nate answered.

"Sorry won't do me this time Nate" Caitlyn reveals. "You ruined it big time for me and you"

"No……no…...no you don't mean that" Nate let out.

"I do Nate" Caitlyn replied. "You hurt me too many times and I've been a fool to let you back in my life just get out Nate I don't ever want to see you again"

Nate got on his knees. "Please don't leave me, I need you, I want you, I love you, please I'm begging you Caity don't end it all now, I can quit I'll get help but please I'm begging you please, please don't leave me" Nate begged on his knees and Caitlyn had tears coming down her face.

"Just get out Nate you blown it big time for me and you" Caitlyn cried out.

Nate nodded. "Fine, you want it that way fine be like that" Nate burst out. "Don't expect me to be there for you when you need me because I won't come not for you"

"I don't need you at all Nate" Caitlyn said with tears coming down her face.

Nate opens the door and looks at Caitlyn who looks at him and he looks away and Caitlyn looks away slowly and out of the window and then she turned her head back to find Nate gone and she burst into tears and hugged herself.

**3 Months Later……**

It has been 3 months since Caitlyn and Nate ever saw eye to eye. Mitchie and Shane had found it pretty shameful that the two couldn't just work out their differences and be happy for each other.

Nate had moved on after Caitlyn told him she doesn't 'need' him. Nate had started dating again and he had gone back on tour a week after Caitlyn and him split for good. Nate had met a nice girl called Jennifer; she looks like Caitlyn, curly light bright brown hair, deep brown eyes and tan skin. Nate would see Tanya and Joe on the weekend and holidays.

Caitlyn however decide not to get married or have another relationship as she was terrified about her cancer. Caitlyn had grown stronger at one point but after she had fallen down the stairs Caitlyn realized she did need someone and had push her only hope away. Caitlyn wasn't going to beg but she had always asked Nate if he could pick Tanya up from school and Joe from Nanny and Granddad house.

Nate was actually marrying this girl Jennifer and it had broke Caitlyn heart when she found out. Nate had told Caitlyn first with Tanya.

"I'm getting married" Nate said to Caitlyn.

Caitlyn was shocked and nodded. "Wow……that's great news Nate" Caitlyn replied in a surprise voice.

"Tan……" Nate responded.

"I don't care" Tanya let out leaving the room and going to her room.

Nate and Caitlyn sat there and didn't look at each other but Caitlyn broke the silent. "Um……I'll talk to Tanya for you" Caitlyn said clearing her throat.

"How are you feeling about it?" Nate asked.

"Fine" Caitlyn lied with a fake smile.

"OK, well I'll see you all on Monday" Nate said.

"Ain't you coming over this weekend?" Caitlyn questioned.

"No I've got to go to L.A for an interview with the band" Nate answered. "Why you don't need me here do you?"

"No of course not, just you didn't tell me" Caitlyn replied.

"OK well I better go" Nate responded hugging Caitlyn.

Nate left and Caitlyn closed the door. When it came to the weekend, Caitlyn had become very weak again and decide to call Nate on the Saturday afternoon.

In the interview room, Nate had heard his phone go off and he looked at the caller id and looks at Jennifer who looks at it. "Ignore it" Jennifer whispered.

"But it could be something important" Nate replied quietly.

"Oh if you must Nate" Jennifer burst out loudly and they all looked at Nate and Jennifer.

Nate answered his phone. "Caitlyn……I told you I'm in……"

"N-Nate, I……I n-need y-you" Caitlyn muttered down the phone.

"Caitlyn……are you OK?" Nate asked.

Shane, Mitchie, Jason, Ella and Jennifer looked at Nate who was talking loudly on the phone.

"Nate……I need you here now" Caitlyn cried softly in pain.

"I'm coming" Nate said hanging up and looked at the others. "Caity needs me"

Nate left the room and got into his car and drove back to Caitlyn house. When he opens the front door, Nate finds Tanya crying on the floor with Caitlyn lying on the floor with her eyes closed and a very pale face.

"Mommy" Tanya cried out quietly.

"Tan……" Nate whispered.

Shane, Ella, Mitchie, Jason, Lola, Barron, Sander, Natalie, Jennifer, Miley, Selena, Peggy, Tess and Andy walks in after him and finds Tanya in Nate arms crying and Nate cried with her………

**OK, Not going to say much but thanks for the reviews and sorry about the updates been a bit tie up with college work lol love ya all so much thank you x **


	31. Chapter 31

**Heartbreaking **

_He has said "What am I going to do without you?" _

That day, Caitlyn was back in hospital being treated as much as she can but the doctors and nurses were failing big time on trying to get Caitlyn strong again. Nate had held Tanya close to him and Mitchie held Joe while Nate keeps Tanya under his control.

Mitchie and Shane had gone to the café with Joe and Mitchie sat there crying her eyes out and holding Joe so tight to her body. Shane had a few tear drops but he had been worried about Nate being on his own with Joe and Tanya. Shane had thought that his youngest brother wouldn't be able to cope without Caitlyn but then Shane knew he would have to be strong for Mitchie, Tanya, Joe and especially Nate.

"I'm losing my best friend" Mitchie said quietly staring at nothing but the white clean floor.

"Mitch......" Shane began to say.

"I knew this day would come that I would have to let go but it just so hard" Mitchie let out with tears.

"Cait wouldn't want to see you like this Mitch" Shane replied quietly taking her hand into his.

"I lied to her, I pushed her away when we broke up, I took her child away from her and not having a care in the world and I even told her she was a drunk" Mitchie cried out quietly.

Shane got closer to Mitchie and whispered. "She doesn't care what you done to her right now because she knows deep down you still care"

"What am I going to do without my best friend?" Mitchie asked looking at Shane.

Shane didn't know how to answer that so he just stared at Mitchie and shake his head lightly. "I don't know but you have me"

Mitchie looks away and said "It's not the same"

Lola was finding it hard as well as she and Caitlyn were close friend had been since Middle school. Lola had been crying in Barron arms for the past hour and half and Barron had started talking to Sander who was finding it hard as well as he knew Caitlyn from the first day of Camp Rock film.

"She really going this time" Lola said wiping her tears away.

"Lola, were all finding it hard to believe she going but we can't do anything about but be there for her" Barron replied kissing her on the forehead.

Lola nodded and continued to hug Barron. Peggy, Tess, Ella and Jason had all stood outside the room with Nate and Tanya. The doctor had come out of the room.

"We can't do anything for her now" the doctor said quietly.

"You mean this is really it?" Mitchie asked.

"Yes I am" the doctor answered. "She in too much pain, she needs to go now or she will suffer"

Mitchie burst into tears and hugged Shane. Nate continued to hold Tanya tight to him and she cries. One by one they all go in and see Caitlyn.

First up was Tess. She enters the room and sees Caitlyn lying there pale as hell. Tess walks over to her and takes Caitlyn hand.

"Hey Cat" Tess said quietly.

Caitlyn looks at Tess with her red puffy eyes.

"I'm going to be quick I'm sorry for everything I said to you by at Camp, I'm sorry for judging you too much" Tess replied. "I know you must think I'm a terrible friend but I do agree I have been a terrible friend and I am sorry and hope you can forgive me, I love you Cat"

Tess left the room in tears and Lola went in and walked over to her. "Hey Cait, wow I can't believe this is it" Lola began to say tearfully. "I just want you to know Cait that I will always have a special place in my heart for you and that I will look after your family for you and that you been my best friend like I've never had before"

Lola kissed Caitlyn on the forehead. "I love you Cait" Lola left the room in tears and joined Tess who was still in tears. Peggy went in next and walked over to Caitlyn slowly taking her hand.

"Hey Caitlyn, I can't believe your still here" Peggy said. "But I have to say you still look great, I'm sorry if you don't think I've been around a lot it just I can't handle this very well especially when you're a very young girl at the age of 21, but I have to say you have been a great friend to me and I do love you very much"

Peggy burst into tears and left the room and Barron, Andy and Sander went in the room together. About 10 minutes after them, they came out and Jason looked at Ella who smiled weakly and they both stood up and walked in the room.

Ella and Jason had come out of the room after 20 minutes and Nate looked at Shane and Mitchie who was going in the room realizing it was him and Tanya turn next to say goodbye to Caitlyn.

Mitchie and Shane walked over to Caitlyn and Mitchie took Caitlyn hand and cried all over it. "I'm sorry" Mitchie cried quietly.

Caitlyn looked at Mitchie and squeeze her hand and Mitchie looked up and kissed Caitlyn on the forehead. "I'm sorry for taking Tanya away from you, I'm sorry for calling you a drunk, I'm sorry for lying to you, I'm sorry for treating you like dirt, I'm sorry for blowing you off and I am sorry that you can't spend more time with Joe, Tanya and Nate I really do love you Cait you're my best friend and don't you ever forget that" Mitchie cried out loudly for everyone to hear.

Mitchie let go off Caitlyn hand and Shane took hold of it and she smiled at Shane. "Thankyou for making my brother a very happy man, I love you very much Caitlyn" Shane said kissing her on the lips and then whispered. "You mean everything to me; Nate and Jason love Connect 3"

Shane walked away with Mitchie and they left the room and then Tanya stood up and walked in with Nate.

Nate and Tanya walked over to Caitlyn and she smiled at them. Nate picked Tanya up and sat her on the bed with Caitlyn.

"Mommy……" Tanya said.

Caitlyn looks at her.

"I love you" Tanya replied. "I don't want you to go but I think it time we let you go because if you don't go you'll suffer in pain and none of us wants to see that happen"

Caitlyn smiles at Tanya speech and Tanya hugs Caitlyn. "I really do love you mommy and don't want you to go" Tanya said.

Nate let a few tears out and picked Tanya up and whispered to her. "Why don't you go and wait outside for me, I need to talk to mommy" Nate whispered.

Tanya nodded and waved at Caitlyn who waved back and Nate put her down and she ran out of the room. Nate turned to look at Caitlyn and she smiled and Nate took hold of Caitlyn hand and kisses them and held her hand to his face and looks at her.

"You're still beautiful" Nate whispered.

Caitlyn let out a little laugh and Nate continued. "I don't want you to go, I need you, I want you, I love you with all my heart, having you go makes my heart ache so much, when you walk out of the front door I miss you like mad, when I see you laughing it makes me smile, when I see you sad it makes me mad, when I see you crying it makes me say your smile said it all, when I see you with my kids it just makes think that lots of wonderful things came in my life" Nate let out.

Caitlyn smiles and speaks very quietly. "I saved my voice for you but I miss you and I love you too Nate" Caitlyn whispered.

"What am I going to do without you?" Nate asked quietly.

"You'll be fine" Caitlyn answered. "You have Jennifer"

"I don't love her Caity, I love you and always will" Nate said kissing her on the lips. "I love you very much Caity"

"I love you too Nate" Caitlyn whispered.

Nate kissed Caitlyn on the lips and sat there. The doctor came in with the nurse and Mitchie, Shane, Ella, Jason, Lola, Sander, Tess, Peggy, Tanya, Barron, Andy and Joe.

Mitchie was holding Joe and Ella had Tanya and she had ran over to Nate and sat on his lap.

"Caitlyn……we all agree it time" the doctor said. "And are following your wishes as well"

Caitlyn nodded slowly and looked at Mitchie and then everyone else and then back at Nate and Tanya. Mitchie came over with Joe and gave him to Nate and Caitlyn smiles at them three. The doctor turned the life machine off and Caitlyn let out a moan and close her eyes.

After 10 minutes……Tanya spoke. "Mommy"

"Caity......" Nate whispered.

"She gone" the doctor revealed.

Mitchie, Lola, Tess, Ella and Peggy all left the room in tears and Jason, Shane, Andy, Barron, Sander, Tanya, Joe and Nate all left the room.

**OK, I think the next chapter is the last one I think I'm not sure we're see how it goes lol. **

**Anyway thanks so much for all the reviews!!!!!! Keep reviewing!!!!**

**Love AlysonNickJonas x **


	32. Chapter 32

**Unknown Feelings **

It has been a week since Caitlyn died from breast cancer, it was one of the most painful feelings Tanya has ever had in her life by watching Caitlyn suffering and dying in hospital.

Tanya hasn't been able to say a word since losing Caitlyn; Nate would try his hardest but nothing. Tanya knew that this feeling wasn't a good feeling. She wanted Caitlyn back to make it all better but nothing all she has now is her brother and her daddy, Nate. Tanya hasn't brought herself to go to school and see lots of other mommies in the playgrounds dropping their kids off like Caitlyn use to do. Tanya knew this was her way of dealing with her grief.

Nate hasn't been able to look after himself at all since Caitlyn. He had told Shane and Jason that he won't be doing the tours for a little while. Nate had also revealed to the Hot Tunes that Caitlyn had died with breast cancer. Nate really didn't know what to do with his feelings. Nate hasn't been able to look at Joe at all as he found it hard as Nate thinks Joe was the reason why Caitlyn died. Nate had been trying his hardest to look after Tanya but she had locked herself in her room most of the time. Nate would go out with Mitchie and drink until the pain goes away.

Tanya and Nate put together was falling apart. They weren't eating, drinking, talking, cleaning or going out anymore.

Shane wasn't doing as well as he misses his brother, Nate and is missing Caitlyn, one of his best friends. Shane had been looking after Joe for Nate and Tanya for a little while but Shane was also worried about a depressing Mitchie. Shane had been extremely worried about Mitchie since Caitlyn died.

Mitchie hasn't been able to do anything. She was always drinking but wasn't eating. Mitchie and Nate would go out to clubs and drink their soul down until the pain goes away. Shane had been heartbroken over it all and didn't know what the hell to do.

Jason and Ella had been dealing with the funeral arrangements and had fallen apart when Mitchie came in drunk, they all looked at her trying to find a seat and Shane had got up and helped her sit down. Nate looked away and hugged Tanya.

The next few days hasn't been easy for Nate as he was packing Caitlyn things into a box and Shane, Jason, Mitchie and Ella had helped him.

"What are you going to do with it?" Ella asked sadly.

Nate didn't say anything he was holding Caitlyn childhood teddy and he didn't look up from it.

"I don't know" Nate whispered.

When it came to Saturday, Nate had found Tanya looking at photos of Caitlyn and Nate sat down and she looked at Nate and he smiled at her.

"Daddy, I miss mommy" Tanya said.

"Me too kiddo" Nate replied hugging her. "You know what, I'm going to take you and Joe on holiday, and we could do with a break away from everyone"

Tanya nodded and hugged Nate. That night, Nate had told Shane and he perfectly agrees and told Tanya and Nate to keep it real. Nate went to say his goodbyes to everyone and including Mitchie.

"Bye Mitch......" Nate said hugging her.

"Take care Nate" Mitchie replied.

Jennifer came over to Nate. "I guess were over then" Jennifer responded.

"I can't be in a relationship while Tanya feeling down" Nate replied.

Jennifer nodded and hugged Nate. She had walked off and Nate got into the taxi and hugged Tanya.

"Daddy" Tanya let out.

"Yes Tanya" Nate responded.

"Tell me, we are going to be OK" Tanya said.

"Were going to be fine" Nate answered.

**OK this is a short chapter but the next one will be longer lol. Anyway I know you really hate me for killing Caitlyn off but I couldn't stand her in pain anymore. **

**Anyway Thanks for the entire reviews special thanks to: **

**KariandTK: You been amazing and you have been with me and this story all the way through and I'm very happy to say you been a brilliant little star to me Thankyou :). **

**JemiFanfic: NEW REVIEWER!!!!! Lol thank you for reviewing my story I hope you understand it all because I've read it all to myself last night and don't understand it lol but anyway thanks so much for reviewing. **

**Winx Rocks: Thankyou for loving my story so much and you have been amazing as well Thankyou for reviews.**

**Xoxoemily: Sorry I've just noticed I've been spelling your "Penname" wrong I am dreadfully sorry lol. Anyway you have been amazing to me and I am sorry if I have killed your most favorite character off but I needed to. Anyway thank you so much!!! **

**Ms. NickJ: Sorry, I really am sorry. I hope she wasn't your favorite character off but anyway thank you for your reviews. **

**The Ninth Layer: Um thanks for pointing that out. **

**Camille: Thank you so much for your reviews. I am sorry I have killed her off. **

**You all have been so amazing to me and this has been on crazy upsetting story for me to write. Thanks for all your support for this story so thank you. Keep reviewing and update should be sooner it the weekend Love Ya All. **

**AlysonNickJonas x **


	33. Chapter 33

**Growing Up **

**10 Years Later……**

It has been 10 years since the death of Caitlyn Rae Gellar. It hasn't been easy for everyone to get over the death but it didn't stop them all for moving on.

Tanya Gellar Gray is now 16 years old and she having a great life. Tanya has light brown curly hair and brown eyes. Tanya is living with her dad Nate Gray and Joe Gellar Gray. It hasn't been easy for Tanya over her life but she follows her dream and got her spotlight as a singer. Tanya dropped out of school to become a fulltime singer.

Joseph Gellar Gray is now 10 years old and he has been living life. Joe has dark brown hair and brown eyes. Joe lives with Nate and Tanya. Joe goes to private school. Joe doesn't want to be in the spotlight he wants to be a lawyer.

Nate Gray is now 31 years old and he having a great life. Nate loves his two children Tanya and Joe. Nate joined a rehab group for drinking problems when Tanya turned 8 years old and knew he had a problem. Nate is proud of his family and wouldn't want to change it. He never thought Tanya would be a brilliant singer at the age of 16 like he was. He accepts Joe wishes and knows Joe going the right way for his life.

One day in the studio, Tanya was recording her new song called "Daddy's Little Girl" and Nate, Shane and Jason all walked in the room to hear her.

"OK, Tanya that great" the man said turning to Nate, Shane and Jason.

Tanya came out of the little room and hugged them all. "Hey daddy" Tanya replied.

"Hey princess, how's it going?" Nate asked.

"Great" Tanya answered smiling.

"OK, Tan you have a big show night tonight" the manager responded. "The Movie: The Gray is coming out to the whole world tonight and you got to be there"

"Great will be" Tanya let out. "Daddy, you're going to be there right?"

"Yeah sure wouldn't miss it for the world" Nate replied.

Later on at the Gray house, Tanya was finding it hard to find what she wants to wear and Joe and Nate notice and Nate had thought of something and went to another room. Joe walked over to Tanya.

"Don't worry you'll find something to wear" Joe said. "You always look amazing in whatever you wear"

"Thanks Joey" Tanya whispered hugging him.

"How's the new song coming?" Joe asked.

"Brilliant, I know daddy going to be so proud of me" Tanya answered.

"Hey, are you still looking for something to wear?" Nate questioned coming in the room.

"Yes daddy, don't remind me it so depressing" Tanya replied.

"Here you go" Nate let out giving it to Tanya.

"Oh my god" Tanya burst out. "Where did you get this?"

"It was your mom she worn it at the music award show" Nate answered kissing Tanya on the forehead and giving Joe a hug.

"Oh my god I'm totally wearing this" Tanya said leaving the room to get dressed.

An hour later……Tanya came downstairs in the purple with her hair down curly and light make-up and Nate, Shane, Jason, Joe, Mitchie, Tess, Ella, Peggy, Sander, Natalie, Barron and Lola looked at her.

"Wow……" Shane let out.

"You look amazing" Mitchie said.

Nate held out his hand and Tanya took it and smiled at her dad. They all left the house and Tanya held Nate back.

"Dad" Tanya replied. "Do you think mom would have been proud of me?"

Nate looks at her and nods. "Of course she would be"

Tanya smiles and hugs Nate and then they got into the car. At the premiere, Tanya was smiling and waving at all her fans and signing some magazine and stuff like that. Before Tanya went into the building she got a picture out of Caitlyn and smiled and whispered to herself.

"I hope your proud of me mommy" Tanya whispered putting it away and walking in.

The next few days, Tanya had been out in the pool with everyone having a BBQ. Tanya watched Nate very carefully as he talks to Shane. Tanya had been so worried about Nate going back on the drinking if anyone talks about her mom and it never done any harm.

Tanya stood up and went inside the house and Nate notice and looks at Mitchie. "Is she OK?" Nate asked.

"She seems fine to me" Mitchie answered.

Nate put everything down that was in his hand and follows Tanya who was sitting in the bedroom and Nate walks in and sits down next to Tanya and she smiles at him.

"Are you OK?" Nate questioned.

"Yeah just worried about you" Tanya answered.

"Why?" Nate asked.

"Well I'm scared if we ever talk about mom you'll just drink again to get rid of the pain" Tanya said.

"Listen Tan……" Nate sighed out putting his arm around her. "I could never go back to drinking, if we had a problem then yes I probably would but right now I don't want to I have two perfect kids and a great family and yes there are times where I miss your mom and want to drink but I won't because there is no real reason to"

"I miss mom" Tanya whispered.

"So do I" Nate said quietly. "So do I"

So the days carry on, Tanya had no more worries she had her first tour coming up and she went on stage after sing a few songs and she went on stage and revealed.

"An OK guy, this next song is for a very special to me" Tanya said breathless. "He here tonight watching his little girl and this is my new single it called 'Daddy's Little Girl' this is for you daddy"

Tanya began to sing and Shane put his hand on Nate shoulder and he smiled at Shane and then looked back at Tanya singing and she smiles at Nate as she finishes the song.

After the tour was over, Tanya hugs Nate and Joe.

"I love you both so much" Tanya said to Joe and Nate.

"We love you too Tan" Joe and Nate replied back.

After all that……Tanya, Nate and Joe went to Caitlyn grave and Tanya even did a music video of it. Tanya read the stone and it said:

_**Caitlyn Rae Gellar Gray – A loving mother to Tanya and Joe and A loving wife to Nate Gray 1993-2009 **_

They all smile at each other.

Many years later life was still great and Joe and Tanya had started a life with their own lives.

**OK guys that is it!!!!! Finished this is all the chapter you been waiting for lol. **

**Thank you all so much for the reviews!!!!! I'm very grateful for them I really am. **

**Love AlysonNickJonas x **


	34. Chapter 34

**Thankyou **

**Casting Crew **

Caitlyn Gellar – Alyson Stoner

Nate Gray – Nick Jonas

Shane Gray – Joe Jonas

Jason Gray – Kevin Jonas

Mitchie Torres – Demi Lovato

Ella Jayson – Anna Maria Perez de Tagle

Peggy Dupree – Jasmine Richards

Tess Tyler – Meaghan Jette Martin

Barron – Jordan Francis

Sander Loya – Roshan Fegan

Lola Scott – Aaryn Doyle

Tanya Gellar Gray

Joseph Gellar Gray

Natalie Loya

**Reviewers**

**KariandTK **

Thankyou so much for your support and your reviews, I mean I have always taken your interested in so much. I'm proud to say you are very good at reviewing my story and you don't know how grateful I am for your reviews. I really hope you have enjoy reading this story because I've enjoy writing it. Thankyou

**Xoxoemily**

Thankyou so much for your support and reviews, I've notice you been reading this story all the way through as well and taken so much interested. I'm very grateful for your reviews because I really have enjoyed writing this story and enjoy getting reviews on each chapter. Thankyou

**Ms. NickJ **

Thankyou so much for your support and reviews, I have been a huge fan of your stories lol but no seriously thank you so much you don't know how grateful I am to have your reviews and I have enjoyed writing this story for all. Thankyou

**Camille **

Thankyou so much for your support and reviews, sadly this story has now finished and I'm proud to say I'm grateful you all if I didn't have any reviews I wouldn't have finished it. But I have enjoyed writing this and I have enjoyed getting all your reviews. Thankyou

**Winx Rock **

Thankyou so much for your support and reviews, the story is now over finally lol joking. I have enjoyed writing this story to you all and enjoyed getting your reviews. Thankyou

**JemiFanfic**

Thankyou so much for your support and reviews, I'm very grateful that you're a support for Smitchie lol but this story was basic on Naitlyn so yeah lol but thank you for your reviews I am grateful. Thankyou

**MrsNickSarahJonas **

Thankyou so much for your support and reviews, I'm sorry for killing your favorite character off but I think them all happier now that she not in pains that she in peace lol. Anyway thank you so much. Thankyou

**Big Thanks **

You all been great reviewers I hope you love this story so much!!!!

**Lots of Love **

**From **

**AlysonNickJonas **


End file.
